


Dream Girl (Criminal! Levi x Reader Reincarnated! Modern! AU)

by Cheshire_Shiki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, Modern Era, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Shiki/pseuds/Cheshire_Shiki
Summary: NOTE: NOT STOLEN, IMPORTED FROM QUOTEV ACCOUNT(Based off my one shot: Remember Me) Levi was convinced his dream girl was nothing more than a dream from his nightmarish head. When one day he finds someone who looks an awful lot like her, talks like her, and even acts like her, Levi is determined to make her love him. If only his cadet could love him again.  (Criminal! Levi x Reader Reincarnated! Modern! AU)





	1. A Dream

A full story version of my original one shot, link here: Remember Me (Attack on Titan: Levi Ackerman One Shot )

Levi's POV  
        Levi was a simple man with a simple principle, "Steal or be stolen from." He was a simple man, who had to resort to dark things to survive.  He was the villain to his own story. He couldn't have it any other way. 

        Lust came over love. He found a night of raw passion was easier to recover from rather than a broken heart. That didn't stop his heart from breaking every night he saw her. He had given up trying to block her out of his existence a long time ago. She was a scar, one that not even he could heal from. But the more he hated her, the more he loved her. The further he pushed her away, the closer he pulled her. She was the one things that could never be stolen from him, the last thing that reminded him of how human he really was.

        In his dreams he was a hero, in reality he was a villain. At night he was her lover, during the day he was a ruthless thief who stole anything he deemed necessary. As silly as it was, (Y/N) was the most important person in the world to him, the next were Isabel and Farlan. Of course, they didn't know that...it would be hard to explain that a girl who doesn't even exist was much more important to him.

        Levi was a simple man with the most complex dreams. As a child, he used to believe it was his past life. If history textbooks hadn't said otherwise, Levi would've believed that he was once the corporal of the Survey Corps and killed hundreds of titans. Levi was a simple man in a simple world, who loved a beautiful girl in a terrible world.

        Around 1 am is when his phone made the dreaded ring. He didn't even have to look at the caller id to know it was either Isabel or Farlan. "Perfect victim about to pass by the alleyway, currently distracted by food. Coast is clear!" Isabel cheered from the other end. And this was how Levi's day would begin.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
        "Was it worth it? Was it really worth leaving the house and having to walk alone in the dark?" Sasha loved her friend (Y/N) dearly. Even as she scolded Sasha for going out to resupply her waning amount of snacks at around midnight, she knew it was out of concern. Sasha almost thought of her as a kind person...until she remembered the time (Y/N) ate half of the box of oreos when she was on her period...oh wait, that was an hour ago. Sasha silently fumed as she munched on one of her many bags of chips. She loved her roomate....but hated her very much at the same time.

        "It's very much worth it, my devotion to potato ships can get me through any situation." Sasha replied, tightning her grip slightly on her grocery bag of chips. "Whatever you say, just be careful, okay? Stay on the phone incase something happens." "Are you doubting my combat expertise? Do you not remember the time Connie came over and-" "I still need therapy after seeing that..." The other girls trembling voice made Sasha stop right infront of an alleyway laughing her head off. "(Y/N), I meant business! Besides, Connie was fine after-AHH!" Sasha's laughter ended in a scream as a knee went flying towards her stomach sending her spiraling into the alleyway, dropping her bags of chips as she fell.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
        Levi was about to demand from her all the things that she loved, but one glance had ruined his speech. It wasn't that she was ovelry attractive or anything, no, Levi's heart was too cold for that.  She just reminded him so much of Sasha, one of the characters in his dreams. She was a cadet whow as actually clever, brave, and pretty strong, she even lived to the day they all saw the sea....but she was also a food hoarder. He recalled seeing (Y/N) having to defend a piece of bread for with life from Sasha.

 

        Her similarities to Sasha spared her. Levi picked up a bag of chips, only so he wouldn't leave empty handed. As he walked out of the alleyway, he was stopped as he felt a boot slam into the small of his back. Levi quickly recovered but found himself in a tug o war with the brunette. "How dare you? You scared me to death, crushed my chips, and now you're trying to leave with a bag!" She snarled, a possessive expression going across his face. Levi could've left, with the chips of course. He could've taken her down in an instant, but he couldn't find it in his heart to take her down.

        "Sasha, behave! I don't plan on leaving empty handed!" He snarled, managing to gain posession over the bag. Sasha's shocked expression nearly made him freeze. "I never told you my name...wait!" She shouted as he ran, disappearing into the night. For a minute, Sasha sat on the ground, frozen in shock. (Y/N)'s faint screaming echoing through the alleyway from her fallen phone. Sasha's mind was far from food. Grey eyes, short black hair, and an air of annoyance. Was her dream really just a dream? It was a familiarity that made her too sick to dismiss. 

        Little did she know, Levi was in his appartment, his bag of chips lay on his poor excuse of a table. Calling her Sasha was a horrible accident on his part, he hadn't expected her name to actually be-No. Levi refused to believe it. Sasha was not real. Erwin was not real. Hanji was not real....(Y/N) was not real. Most important of all....thank god Eren Jaegar was not real.

 

Thank you for reading, please favorite and follow if you'd like to see more of my writings! Also, check out the original one shot! (Link is at the top of the chapter)


	2. Live

The moment Sasha returned from her chip Odyssey, (Y/N) was all over her. She had checked Sasha, demanded what had happened, and then made her hot chocolate to help ease away any possible trauma. "He knew my name, (Y/N)...I-I don't know how. I never even said it." She stuttered out, holding her mug of hot chocolate tightly. (Y/N)'s concerned eyes bore into hers deeply, Sasha had never felt so relieved to have a roommate like her.

"Sasha...I think the fall might have jogged your mind a bit. You could've hallucinated it." (Y/N) soothed, sitting down next to her and wrapping a soft arm around her shoulders. Sasha didn't hesitate to lean into her embrace. "You're shaking, Sasha. I promise, next time you go out at night I'll go with-"

"(Y/N), being robbed wasn't the scary part," Sasha took a deep breath, "I have dreams, it's usually of us and Connie, even Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. There's even people I haven't met but are really important in my dreams. He's one of them! He's Corporal Levi, humanity's stronge-"

"Sasha...take a shower and go to bed. Clear your head, and then tell me all of this in the morning. Besides, we have work in a couple of hours." (Y/N) sighed, stroking her best friend's head.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Levi didn't even want to look for anymore night victims. He threw himself onto his bed and prayed that sleep would just take him. A decision he later regretted.

_"Corporal, Sasha stole my bread again!"_

_Levi sighed letting his gaze pierce the (eye colored) girl's. Levi's scowl deepened as his eyes searched for the brunette who had stolen from (Y/N). "From now on, you have my permission to fight her if necessary."_

_"_ _But I don't wanna fight Sasha!" (Y/N)'s frown was mirrored by Levi moments later._

_"You won't live very long by that mindset." Levi grumbled, inwardly arguing with himself on how much of his bread he'd give her. She didn't fight and she had the nerve to annoy him. He'd settle for giving her half._

_"_ _Is living long really worth it if you're living by doing wrong?"_

_Levi's hand froze mid tear of the bread. Her innocent eyes almost betrayed the seriousness in her voice he had just heard. Her small smile told him that she didn't realize how much she had just affected Levi with one sentence. "Is living really worth becoming the villain?" Genuine curiosity laced her voice, no trace of malice was evident. Before she could continue, Levi placed the whole piece of bread in her mouth. He loved her too much._

 

Levi awoke with a gasp, his hand over his fast paced heart. "Damn it." He sighed, his eyes going hard. He couldn't even get a break from her in deep sleep. As far as he knew, (Y/N) was the only girl who made him want to live life to fullest and die the most painful death. She could be so toxic for him. This wasn't his first time having that dream, and he had a rebuttal. Not that he could ever say it. (Y/N) wasn't real. (Y/N) would never be real.

 

Sorry this was a short chapter! We have a lot more excitement and beauty to come! I hope you'd stick around for it! Please feel free to tell me what you think and how I can improve as a writer! Shiki out!


	3. Robbery

"Sasha, I promise, I'll be home soon. I just have to close tonight and then deposit my check!" (Y/n) smiled softly at he care of her room mate. (Y/n) couldn't blame her. Ever since the incident with the robber near an alley, Sasha had been much more protective. She even sent Connie to go retrieve her any time after 7pm. But tonight, Connie was busy, and (Y/n)'s boss had to take care of his kids who caught the flu. So, at 8pm, (Y/n) was forced to close the cafe.

 

"But, (Y/n), it's dangerous! Can't you just deposit the check tomorrow? I'll even make Connie go with you!" Her room mate whined over the phone..

 

"Sasha, we can't make Connie play transporter forever, and the ATM is on the way home anyway! I'll talk to you later, I'm almost finished cleaning! See you soon!" (Y/n) ended the phone call, before proceeding to clean the last of the dishes. A quick glance at the window showed it was already dark, then again, it was winter. "I better hurry, before Sasha does something brash."

Grabbing her winter coat and purse, (Y/n) proceeded to lock up the cafe before taking to the cold winter streets. She had a long walk home ahead of her. If only she knew the dangers up ahead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Target spotted, she's coming two blocks down." Isabel told him as Levi quickly hid in the alleyway and waited. He was behind on rent, and desperately needed money as fast possible. His landlord had threatened to call the cops on him, and Levi didn't need any additional stress to his already fast paced life.

 

He held his breath as footsteps quietly echoed on the cold concrete, he readied his knife. The first thing he saw was (Y/h/c) hair blowing gently in the winter wind. Levi froze. No. It wasn't her. It couldn't be her. (Y/n) wasn't real. (Y/n) was a figure of his dreams. Steal the damn purse, Levi! He couldn't move. He was frozen. If Sasha was real...could (Y/n) be as well?

 

Levi found himself following the girl a few feet behind, carefully, and quietly. Her footsteps were fast, shoulders tensed, and holding her purse tightly; she was terrified. The girl was obviously not a night person. The winter coat looked expensive: velvet with a fur lining. She was practically dwarfed in it. Honestly, from behind, she was adorable. Levi cursed himself for thinking off task.

 

He froze when the girl walked by an alleyway only to be grabbed by two pairs of hands, one over her mouth, the other grabbing her coat. Levi saw red, and before he knew it he was sprinting. Her screams made him run faster.

 

"Please! Wait! I really need that money!" The girl screamed, one of the men slapped her across the face while the other yanked the bag off her, breaking the strap. The girl's desperate (E/c) went to Levi as tears coated the man's hand.

 

"Bitch, who the fuck you think you are? Walking around at night like you the shit? You lucky neither of us horny!" The man laughed, turning only to meet cold grey eyes.

 

There was anger behind Levi's roundhouse kick, it sent the man flying to the other wall. His grey eyes landed on the man holding (Y/n)- no, the girl. The man holding the girl as she cried. Levi took out his knife, fully prepared to kill the man before a sloppy cut to his arm threw him off. Levi elbowed the man who had attempted to charge him before slashing him across the face, the man's sobs filled the alleyway.

 

"If you know what's good for you, you'll take your friend and run." He threatened, stalking towards the man with his bloody blade in hand. Levi carefully picked up the simple black purse, there was no way he'd let them get away with her stuff. The man holding the girl quickly shoved her to the ground and ran, picking up his friend, leaving Levi and the girl alone.

 

Levi turned and felt his eyes go glassy. She looked exactly like name. (E/c) eyes. Her adorable nose. (Length) hair. Oh my god..she looked beautiful with that shocked expression. He carefully held out her purse, not wanting to scare her. "Don't be scared." Levi cursed how hoarse and probably unpleasant his voice sounded. The girl stood carefully, Levi could tell she wanted to back away.

"Your leg is bleeding." The girl murmured, horrified eyes drifting to his injury. Levi didn't let his gaze stray away from her face. This was (Y/n) he was so sure of it. Robbed, thrown to the ground, scared, cold, and the only thing she could perceive was an injury of his. If this wasn't her, there was absolutely no one else in the world who could be. No one else could even care about him like she did.

The girl eyebrows scrunched together in worry, "Your button down shirt isn't that warm is it?" She carefully took off her black coat.

Levi watched carefully as the girl made slow steps towards him before reaching up to drape it over his shoulders. It was a simple black coat with a faux fur lining inside and around the hood. The girl carefully placed the hood over his head before stepping back and smiling softly. Levi's heart was racing. That smile was for him...she put her coat on him. It was warm...that meant she was real.

"Let's go to my apartment, I'll fix you up and I make really good hot tea." The girl carefully took his hand not holding the purse and gently tugged her behind him. Levi let her, still worrying about her lack of warmth. Her hands were freezing, and under the coat all she had was a thin dark blue shirt. The girl could make good tea, and so could the (Y/n) in his dreams. The girl looked good in dark blue, (Y/n) wore a dark blue shirt with her survey corps uniform...it had been a gift from her Corporal Levi. The girl cared for Levi, (Y/n) did too.

 

Levi gripped her hand tightly, trying desperately not to pull her into his arms and profess his love a thousand times. The girl mistook it for fear and looked at him with a gentle smile, "It's okay. Being out late scares me too. My name is (Y/n) (L/n). You can tell me who you are when you're ready."

 

Levi dropped the purse, and ran.


	4. Hope

Levi couldn't breathe. The coat was too tight and his heart still beating at a mile per minute. Isabel's and Furlan's eyes looked worriedly at him as he threw the coat off, hyperventilating. Glassy grey eyes locked onto the coat desperately, the room only filled with Levi's shaky breathing.

 

She was real. (Y/n) (L/n) was real. Most importantly...she was alive. She looked so beautiful...was she happy? Did she like this life more? Did she even remember her life...their lives? Did she remember fighting by his side until he couldn't? Did she remember dying for him because he was too slow? Did she remember how much he loved her? Did she know how much of an impact she made?

 

It was too much for him to handle, and Levi could feel tears rushing down his cheeks. Before two arms wrapped around his neck tightly, and another hand clapped over his shoulder.

 

Furlan's voice reached him first, "Levi, what happened? Are you hurt?"

 

Isabel pulled away from her hug to get a better look at him, "Whatever it is, we can fix it!"

 

This wasn't something that could be fixed, Levi concluded, looking away. No amount of money, fighting, or dying could fix the situation now. Maybe then, when titans were the main cause of danger. Back then the threat was so simple. Monsters that had to be killed. But how does he tell the only friends he has in this world that his problem isn't with something physical, but his head was fucked up. He was fucked up. If she knew half of the things he'd done...

 

But their eyes were pleading. They looked so sure that everything would be okay. Just like in his dreams. Because that's all they were...just dreams and nightmares. So what could go wrong by telling them? "If I tell you, please don't leave me. Help me." Levi had never seen them look so determined in his life.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The first time Levi saw her was when the new troops would choose their branch. He didn't know her name, nor did he know at the time that (Y/n) (L/n) was fifth in her class. That she had the true freedom to go wherever she wanted. She stood small among her colleagues in the second row. Levi watched carefully as Commander Erwin confessed the percentage of deaths in the Survey Corps. Even in the dim light of torches, Levi could see her fearful eyes, and the slight shiver that ripped down her back. More importantly, sadness showed in (eye color) orbs. Levi couldn't look away._

_"Anyone who wishes to join another division is dismissed." The Commander's voice signalling finality. For a few seconds, silence followed. But just like any other year, crowds of footsteps echoed._

_"He scared them too much." Petra sighed next to him. Levi could barely hear her, his eyes watched the girl._

_The girl's eyes went wide as she watched her class disperse, only a few of them stood still, all looking uneasily at each other. He watched her horrified eyes look to the ground reluctantly. A boy carefully put a hand on her shoulder. Levi didn't know at the time, but the boy was her twin, ranking third in his class. Taller, stronger, braver, and better- but he was free too. Maybe that's why he turned his back on Erwin as he looked carefully in the matching eyes. Levi watched her shake her head and read her lips, "I have to."_

_The boy's head dropped, and with one last squeeze to the shoulder, he left with the crowd. The girl stood alone in her row, the others who stayed were all behind her. None of them could see her teary eyes as she stood tall, staring straight with a determination that screamed she was in the right place._

_Levi didn't know what he was seeing, but he had never believed in anyone more than he did now._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He didn't officially know her name until an argument over dinner._

_"Hange, don't you think you have enough members in your squad? For once can I just have the elite?" Mike growled, slamming his ale on the table._

_"Because you're already an elite soldier! (L/n) has the highest ranking in her year at fifth! I need my own elite soldier!" Hange grinned, leaning over the table._

_"What? So she can help you with your titan fetish?"_

_"CURIOSITY IS NOT A FETISH!"_

_The whole table shushed them as the dining room turned their attention towards the elite table, including the trainee table. Hange waved excitedly at (Y/n), who waved back politely. Levi toned out the argument as he watched the new cadets all huddle closer, whispering about something frantically. Their eyes showed apprehension._

_"What if I told you I wanted Cadet (L/n) in my squad?" There was an air of teasing to Commander Erwin's tone as Hange and Mike looked at him horrified._

_"Sir with all do respect...give me a break." Mike groaned._

_Before anyone could argue, the whispering from the Cadet table turned into shouts._

_"JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DIE DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME A COWARD!"_

_"WITH ALL THAT TALK ABOUT RUNNING AWAY, WHY SHOULDN'T I? TALK LIKE THAT WILL MAKE YOU TITAN FODDER, SEAMUS!"_

_"WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WAS TOO SCARED TO ADMIT I WASN'T READY TO DIE!"_

_The two boys yelled back and forth, all eyes on them. Levi rolled his eyes, standing up and cracking his fists. Some lessons couldn't be taught with words._

_"Levi, wait." Commander Erwin ordered, as the boys raised their fists. Levi paused, and his eyes drifted to the (eye color// e/c) girl standing up and going between the two._

_"Move out of the way, (Y/n)! He doesn't deserve mercy!" The boy yelled as his fist flew only to be stopped by (Y/n) grabbing his wrist tightly until the boy pulled out of her grip._

_"If you both keep acting like this you're no better than titans!" (Y/n)'s eyes were narrowed into a glare as she stared both boys down. "Mindless and harming humans to feed blood lust. Fighting won't bring us anywhere! We can't make enemies out of each other when we've been locked into a prison by our enemies!"_

_The whole room couldn't take their eyes off of her._

_"Have you no shame? Soldiers didn't die just for us to spend our lives antagonizing each other! Shape up! The truth is we'll probably die in our first expedition, and we shouldn't remember each other like this! This lack of trust and unity will only increase our chances of dying," The girl paused, making eye contact with each boy for a few moments, "We have the greatest responsibility on our shoulders. We took a burden no one else could. Accept it, with fear or without. But accept it with a dignity worth lamenting in a new history book when they write about how humanity gained their freedom."_

_Levi could feel it. The inspiration flooding the room, the awe, it was something he hadn't felt in years. A new sense of hope. The fiery eyes, strong shoulders, and radiating passion. Who couldn't see it?_

_The boys previously fighting shook hands, as cheers and applause rang through the room. Levi glanced and saw the Commander applauding, blue eyes glinting with something Levi saw as happiness. Did the Commander see it too?_

_He watched (Y/n) look around in shock, blushing a bit, before sitting down and looking at her food shyly. A green eyed girl clapped her on the shoulder, and they both shared a smile together._

_After dinner Levi followed the Commander to his office, "I'd like Cadet (L/n) in my squad."_

_"You haven't seen her fight. I suggest reading her file first and learning more about her. Maybe waiting until after this first expedition to see if she's worthy." Erwin suggested, looking out of his window. The glint in his eye was still there._

_"You saw it too. She's more than worthy." Levi objected, rolling his eyes. "Don't pretend you didn't feel it either."_

_"I saw it, I felt it. I myself will be taking a closer look at her file. I simply suggest we should have her live through this first expedition under a lower squad leader until we've assessed her skills." Erwin said gently._

_Levi sighed, "Fine. But if I deem her worthy, she'll join my squad."_

_"But what if I deem her worthy?" Erwin teased._

_"I don't care."_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "So you're saying that you've had dreams of a world where humanity was stuck living in walls because there were titans out for our blood and that Furlan and I died as the good guys and you became corporal?" Isabel questioned, interrupting Levi.

Levi nodded.

"And you've dreamt of all this, including (Y/n), since you were a child?" Furlan confirmed.

"It sounds crazy doesn't it?" Levi sighed, before sipping his tea.

"it does but...continue. What happened to (Y/n) during the first expedition?"


	5. The Survivor

"This is why I told you to come straight home!" Sasha sighed as her and (Y/n) both curled up on either side of Connie as they watched the Food Network.

 

"Sasha's right, you should've told me you'd be late! I could've just ditched the guys, or sent someone else to come get ya!" Connie added, flicking her forehead lightly, prompting a scowl from (Y/n).

 

"I'm fine aren't I? Whoever that man was saved me. A coat is replaceable." (Y/n) shrugged, her eyes landing on the still worried eyes of her friends. "Cheer up, I'm alive aren't I? Next time I'm out late, I'll stay on the phone with one of you the whole walk home!"

Her two friends looked appeased and they all relaxed, but (Y/n) couldn't stop thinking. Why did he run away? Who was he? Her mind flashed to seeing him charge with no regrets...his tired voice telling her not to be scared. She wasn't...because he was there. (Y/n) didn't know why her heart was racing or why she was so desperate, but she had to find him. When she did, she wouldn't let him run away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The night before excursions were always the worst. Levi watched the anxiety on old and new faces. Even (Y/n) wasn't eating as much. He watched closely as the girl passed off a smile and urged the people around her to eat, even making a show of sticking her piece of bread as far as she could in her mouth. Levi tried not to smile, he shouldn't encourage that behavior._

_He watched her stay in her seat as the dining hall emptied until it was just the two of them. "Hey brat, you finished deep throating that bread yet?" Levi cursed himself. Of all the first words to say to someone, he just had to choose those._

_(Y/n) immediately stood up, tripping out of the bench before doing the proper salute. "Corporal Levi, I was just about to leave! Sorry for your time, sir!" She said quickly, waiting for his dismissal._

_"Cadet (L/n), how do you feel about tomorrow's excursion?" Levi questioned walking over to her and inspecting her. He had to admit, she was prettier up close, she could probably charm some rich bastard into taking care of her for life. Then again, she could probably just beat the guy too._

_"I-I'm scared, but I'm prepared to die if it means a step closer to a victory for humanity, sir!"_

_Levi eyed her carefully, and could see the honesty in her eyes. "Can you live for humanity too?"_

_"Sir?"_

_"I asked you if you could live for humanity. Everyone here is willing to die, but no one ever says if they're willing to live," Levi explained, "so would you live for humanity?"_

_The (h/c) girl looked down at her shoes for a few moments. He could tell she was really thinking it over. Good. He preferred a thought out answer that might take months to reach than a quick energetic one. Levi took one more glance at her before leaving._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next time he saw her was before the excursion as they loaded horses. He watched the green eyed girl pull (L/n) behind the stables. Levi followed._

_"You have to promise you won't protect me! You've been protecting me since our trainee days and I'm scared it'll get you killed! So if you see me in trouble, for once can you just run away?" The green eyed girl was begging, desperately clutching (L/n)'s shoulders as teary eyes met shocked (e/c) ones._

_"Bianca, how could you ask me to do that? You're my best friend and-"_

_"(Y/n!" Bianca yelled before lowering her voice, "One of us has to see the world outside the wall. One of us has to tell the story of all our friends, of humanity. There's only so many people you can save before your luck runs out! So don't you dare waste anymore of it on me!"_

_He watched (Y/n)'s eyes droop down. Shoulders trembling. She probably realized it too._

_"(Y/n), please just listen to me for once. I love you so much, and I want you to make it through this." Bianca said, hugging her friend closely._

_"You don't even know if you'll die! You were tenth in our class, I have full faith in you!" (Y/n) encouraged, pulling away but holding on tightly._

_"Only because you saved me. So live for both of us! You have to live!" Bianca demanded, shaking her friend slightly._

_(Y/n) didn't answer, and Levi left. She still hadn't answered his question._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He watched Bianca get grabbed by a titan and the horror in (Y/n)'s eyes. Bianca was surrounded by three titans, and they were ordered not to break formation yet. (Y/n)'s hands gripped the horses reigns tightly as Bianca was lifted closer to three mouths, the horse slowed. Levi's eyes went wide. No. She couldn't._

_Her squad leader, Lotte, noticed and fell back blocking (Y/n) from running towards danger. "Cadet (L/n), it's too late! We cannot break the strategy! We have to go!" Lotte growled, grabbing (Y/n)'s horse's reins and forcing them to move as Bianca was torn apart._

_Levi could see the tears in her eyes and the shaking in her shoulders as she looked away from the gruesome scene. Will you live, he thought, or will you give up here?_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"In this excursion, Cadet (Y/n) (L/n) managed to kill five titans titans and perform seven assists. Her fourth kill saved my life, and it is due to her that I've only sustained a broken leg." Squad Leader Lotte reported to Erwin. Hange, Mike, and Levi all scowled at each other. She was too good to stay in Squad Lotte, making the three of them contenders._

_"It's to my understanding she nearly broke formation to save Bianca Aloisie's life. You had to stop her. To me that shows recklessness-"_

_For the first time ever, Lotte interrupted the commander. "It was her first death and her best friend. A moment of recklessness should not taint your view on this cadet," the normally soft spoken man defended, "(Y/n), recovered after, fueling grief into anger and followed orders and completed tasks high above the standards given to first timers."_

_"So why don't you want her in your squad?" Mike questioned, looking skeptically at the man who insisted giving (Y/n) away._

_Lotte didn't miss a beat, "I will admit she's reckless and I don't think I can handle her. She'll follow orders, but she'll twist them too. Despite her training, despite everything, she still brings a part of herself to the battlefield...and if it came down to it, I don't think she could give her life for anyone else."_

_Levi felt a small smirk make its way across his face, "So she said yes."_

_"Levi?" Hange questioned._

_"The night before our excursion, I asked her if she'd live for humanity as opposed to die. She couldn't answer me back then, but this only proves that her answer was yes." Levi explained._

_"You corrupted the soldier?" Lotte growled, "She was the ideal soldier, if only she wasn't so selfish! And of course, it's because of you!"_

_"It's not selfish to want to live. She's the ideal soldier isn't she? If you truly want to draw out her potential, then ask her to live rather than die. It worked." Levi's eyes narrowed into a glare at the accusations. They always looked for people willing to die, and they always received but...his mind flashed to the fearful determination on the night she chose this path. Her eyes had gleamed with something different from everyone else's. It didn't gleam with tears as you accepted that any and every Titan could be your last. It gleamed with a will to fight and see the next day. "In the end, that's what my squad needs. Someone to live even when everyone around them dies."_

_Silence overflowed Erwin's office, but Levi already knew he won._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So (Y/n) is one of your former squad members? And you finally found her!" Furlan breathed out, piecing everything together.

 

"She was more than just that, we became...romantically involved later." Levi admitted uncomfortably.

 

"Did you guys have kids?" Isabel squealed excitedly.

 

Levi prayed they couldn't see his blush, "We never got that far. I did promise to marry her after the titans were eradicated."

 

"You have to find her, Levi." Furlan urged, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. "She could be your ticket out from this life! She can make you happy!"

 

"You really think she could love a guy who has to live off other people's wallets just to afford this shitty apartment?" Levi sighed, "She deserves better."

 

"If she could fall in love with you after the bread incident...I think she could fall in love with you again. You don't get to decide what she deserves and doesn't deserve." Isabel insisted.

 

Furlan was inspecting the coat, "That's cute, her name is even sewn on the tag. 'Dearest (Y/n)'. Must be a gift...an expensive one too."

 

Levi sighed, picking up the coat, carefully running his fingers over the sewn name. Oh right, her mother was seamstress. She probably made the coat for (Y/n). He didn't even deserve to touch it. "Her mother made this...I have to give it back."

 

"Great! You can woo her again!" Isabel cheered.

"Don't fuck this up, Levi." Furlan added.

 

"I'll find her tomorrow." Levi agreed, making his way towards his bed.

 

"Wait! You never finished the story about what happened to (Y/n) after she joined your squad! Or when you two saw the ocean!"

 

Levi froze, "She never got to see it." And I never got to marry her.

 

 

Authors note: does anyone know of an good Jean x Reader one shots or stories? Please send them to me! Oh and music that you like writing too!


	6. The Perfect "Tea"

Working in a cafe wasn't ideal. There were rude customers, long hours, a relatively small pay, and (Y/n) relied heavily on tips. Trois Murs Cafe was also short staffed, so late nights and locking up became frequent for her. Her life wasn't always like this. A year ago, she worked for a newspaper called The Reconnaissance. It wasn't that she didn't like it, but after nearly dying while covering a story, she started working in the cafe. Since then, her former colleagues would drop by as often as possible. Erwin came by every other week, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin: every other day, Jean and Marco: every other day (days when Eren wasn't there), Reiner and Bertolt: once a month, Ymir and Krista: on Mondays and Wednesdays, and Hange visited three times a week (but only ordered something on one of those days). Connie was at their apartment almost everyday and her and Sasha lived together, so (Y/n) was still very connected to the Reconnaissance.

 

But it didn't make the lonely shifts and late night blues any better.

 

Pristine oak tables, warm lighting, and faint music in a language she didn't understand, only made her lonelier. A leftover coffee a customer never picked up waited on the counter, and no car or person went through the dark streets outside. She knew she could go home and her boss wouldn't know. Go home to Connie and Sasha flirting or listening to Connie gossip about Armin's relationship status ("Believe me, (Y/n), Armin is dating someone! No one just holds hands with a random person!"). It seemed like everyone had a special someone. Someone they belonged to, someone who understood them, someone who was in their corner no matter what...so where was hers? Carefully picking up the now cold coffee she had made herself and even put it in her favorite porcelain cup, she turned away to throw it out and wash it. One more hour...

Ring Ring Ring

 

The bells chimed. Someone was here. (Y/n) turned her head side ways to see who it was....before dropping the cup. "It's you..." She breathed.

 

Levi watched carefully as her face lit up with glee, even with the shattered porcelain around her. He opened his mouth to scold her before remembering Furlan's words. "Don't fuck this up, Levi." Before he could say anything she ran over to him and hugged him tightly around the neck, "My hero!" He tensed up before hugging back as gently as he could. She wasn't a soldier anymore, he didn't want to accidentally hurt her. Before he could react, (Y/n) pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

Levi's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, "For fuck's sake, calm down!" he growled, feeling a little overwhelmed. That was probably the happiest he had ever been greeted by anyone. Ironic for someone like Levi. Instead of frowning, the girl seemed absolutely delighted just to be in his presence, and was completely unfazed by his rude attitude. Just like in my dreams...am I really awake?

 

"I have sooo much to ask you! And I need to thank you properly! Oh, anything you want to drink or eat? It'll be on the house and we can sit down and get to kn-"

 

"I just came to drop your coat off. (Y/n) right?" Levi cut her off, placing her coat on a nearby table. He wasn't ready to talk to her. He hadn't even planned out what he was going to say or...he just wasn't ready.

 

"Oh...thanks." (Y/n)'s voice was quiet and sad, it made Levi freeze at the door. The glass reflection showed her gently taking the coat in her hands and looking at the ground. The once energetic girl looked...abandoned. Even in her stupid bright yellow apron and matching ribbon in her (h/c) hair (probably some sort of uniform), she looked like the saddest girl in the world. All in a span of one minute. He did that to her. Levi sighed turning around, and saw the girl look up hopefully.

 

"Tch, how good are you at tea?" Levi had no idea what he was doing, he had no idea what they'd talk about or if he could even hold a conversation with her....but the big beautiful smile on her face and the glimmer in her eyes let him know he was on the right track.

 

"Oh! I'm surprisingly good at making tea! Take a seat! I'll bring out some pastries as well!" Levi sunk into the chair closest to the counter and watched her work. He couldn't help but remember her and Petra's tea competition.

 

_"_ _I'm sorry, heichou, but it's a Petra-(Y/n) Joint Ultimatum." Gunther said uncomfortably with his hands over Levi's eyes._

 

_"_ _And why exactly are they making you do this?" Levi sighed, resisting the urge to slap Gunther. He could...but the man had no choice if it was a Petra-(Y/n) Joint Ultimatum. The two of them had bonded well after Levi inducted (Y/n) into the group and the duo were practically unstoppable._

 

_"_ _Petra and (Y/n) made a bet to see who could make the better tea, so they want you blind folded so you won't be biased." Eld explained._

 

_"Childish and ridiculous." Oluo scoffed._

 

_Levi heard the door open and a synchronized, "Heichou!", followed. He heard two different cups set on the table before Gunther removed his hands. The girls grinning happily at him, "You have to take a sip of both and declare which is better! Honestly!" (Y/n) instructed, folding her arms and looking at him cockily. The confidence she gained...Levi liked the way she was growing. A strong young woman...Petra seemed to be a good role model._

 

_"And you can't lie! We'll know." Petra finished, her hands on her hips._

 

_Levi rolled his eyes and sampled both cups. His heart immediately dropped when there was a noticeable difference. One of the cups tasted bland...as cruel as Levi could be, he didn't want to hurt either of the girls' feelings. Especially (Y/n) after gaining so much confidence, he didn't want to shatter it if the bland cup was hers._

 

_"They taste exactly the same." Levi answered, pushing the cups away and smirking lightly._

 

_"Exactly the same?"_

 

_"_ _They're equally delicious?"_

 

_Levi nodded, "It would make sense. You're apart of my squad, making perfect tea shouldn't be hard. You are the elite of the elite. Which is why they taste the same."_

 

_Both girls burst out laughing and the whole room looked confused. "One of the cups is tea! The other one is dirt and water!" (Y/n) managed to wheeze out and Levi froze. What._

_"It was (Y/n)'s idea, I swear." Petra said, immediately sobering up at his deathly glare._

 

_But (Y/n) was still laughing, "Don't be so angry, Heichou, after all...what else could you expect from your elite?"_

 

_Levi had created a monster that did more than kill titans._

 

He was shocked out of his thoughts by the sound of porcelain against wood. His eyes focused on the white and blue tea pot and matching cup. "It's a chamomile, because it's late and you should relax." (Y/n) explained, carefully pouring him a cup before running to the counter to pick up his pastries. "So will you tell me your name now?" (Y/n) begged, sitting across from him.

 

He tried not to get lost in her beautiful eyes. The hope that glimmered was the same as the ones in his dreams. Levi had no doubt that she was real. So he sighed, "Why is it so important to you?"

 

"Because you're my hero!" She reasoned, refilling his cup. Just as attentive as before... Hero? He held knives against people's necks as he took everything from them. Crashed drug deals just so he could sell the drugs to other people. He never killed, but he ruined lives enough through wallets. He was rude. An asshole. Had no filter. His eyes showed how dead he was inside. He beat the shit out of people without a care. He let her die in his dreams. He was no hero in real life, and he was no hero in his sleep. A monster through and through. So why was he falling for that stupid awe inspired look again? She deserved better...too bad he was born selfish.

 

"Levi Ackerman, it would be better if you forgot it."


	7. Hydrangea

  "And he was so nice! Sure, a bit grumpy at first, and kept calling me a brat," (Y/n) laughed, "But he's really a sweet heart!"        

 

Sasha and Connie couldn't help but grin at their friend's excited mood. Ever since this mysterious Levi character walked her home, (Y/n) had been laughing and gushing excitedly about her new friend. It was the happiest they'd seen her...not just in a while...it was the happiest they had ever seen her. That's why neither of them told her that...    

 

"The best part, he said he'd walk me home from now on! So, Connie, your services are totally unnecessary now!" (Y/n) grinned, patting his head.        

 

"That's great and all, but what did you say this guy did for a living again?" Connie asked carefully.         

 

(Y/n) shrugged, "He didn't say! But he said he'd tell me another day!"        

 

"I wanna meet him, bring him by the apartment when you can." Sasha instructed.        

 

"Okay! But don't be offended if he's a little mean, he's not good around new people!" (Y/n) laughed, "I think I'll crash early! Night!"        

 

Sasha and Connie exchanged looks and waited until she was out of earshot.

 

"You know we have to tell her about those dreams eventually." Connie insisted once he heard the door shut.        

 

"We do...but did you see how happy she was? And so what if we tell her? They loved each other before, they can love each other again and-"         

 

"But if this is the same Levi that tried to rob you in an alleyway, who knows what he'll do to (Y/n)!" Connie hissed, "He's not stable! He wasn't in our dreams and he isn't now!"        

 

"Let's meet him first, and then decide."                  

 

"Fine."         

 

"Fine."        

 

"Connie, is this our first fight?"        

 

"Yeah...I'm sorry." 

 

 

      _"Hydrangea!" (Y/n) said excitedly, squatting down to look at the flower. Levi cocked an eyebrow at her behavior. They had been on their way to observe training, (Y/n)'s favorite part of the day, because she enjoyed helping out...and showing off._

 

_"It's just a flower." Levi grumbled, nevertheless squatting next to her and inspecting the blue flower. It was nice...but not worth randomly stopping. That is, until he saw the grin on her face, and her glassy eyes._

 

_"_ _Whenever my brother would get sent to go get sticks, he'd always bring back hydrangea for me. They're my favorite, so my father started planting them around our house." (Y/n) explained. "It's so easy to find my home because it's always the one with all the flowers."_

 

_Levi's scowl slipped from his face into a pensive frown. It was hard to imagine (Y/n) as anything other than the cocky soldier who had a tendency to have too much fun. He forgot that at that moment she was only sixteen, a child far away from home with only the occasional letter. From what he knew, her whole family was still alive, so leaving wasn't so simple. Squad Leaders stopped wanting her after her recklessness in the first expedition and after Levi "ruined" her, so loneliness could be prevalent. But Levi stared at the girl who was getting lost in the blue petals, a new respect formed. This was a girl who left behind a life of normalcy and happiness and seemed to stay sane despite how shitty things were going. If a blue flower was enough to make her happy...Levi could sit there forever. Levi sat in the dirt, watching carefully as her fingers caressed the flowers. Training could wait. That was...until (Y/n) yanked up the flower by the stem. Maybe she wanted to keep it...why was she tucking it into his jacket pocket?_

 

_"_ _Hydrangea to me represent a place where I'm safe and I can always go back to...I put them in places I'm sure will always be there for me."_

 

 _Levi carefully shut the pocket...and never removed the flower. She wasn't wrong._  

 

 

Logic told him that spending money on a bouquet of hydrangea was stupid. But the goddamn memory and his heart screamed at him that he had to. He had to know if hydrangea was still important to (Y/n) today. He had to know if she still felt safe with him. If she could still trust her life with him. It could take time...he'd only walked her home for two weeks. But Levi could wait for it. He waited this long to see her, he could wait longer.        

 

Striding to Trois Murs Cafe, Levi tried not to let his anxiety get to him. Was it too early for flowers? Would she reject them? No. (Y/n) couldn't be that cruel. In the two weeks he'd known her, (Y/n) had proved to be exactly the same as she was in her last life...well she seemed happier now. Levi had winged all of these two weeks just fine...it was amazing how accepting she was of  him just being himself.         

 

He was greeted with the same life and energy each time. (Y/n) would grin and sprint towards him, hugging him, and calling him a hero. He just hoped she didn't run too fast and ruin her flowers.        

 

The bells jingled when he opened the door, "(Y/n), you here?" He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face when her head popped from behind the counter excitedly.  That's exactly how I feel.        

 

"Levi," She cheered excitedly before her eyes zeroed in on the flowers, "Are those hydrangea?"        

 

"Yes, they're a gift for someone." Levi smiled softly until he saw her face drop slightly.        

 

"O-oh, who's the lucky lady?"

 

She had to be kidding him. How could she even think he'd go this far for anyone but her? She clearly had no idea how much she meant to him. But the thought made Levi want to laugh. She had no idea how good she was to him, how much he loved her. He loved her before he even knew she was alive. (Y/n) (L/n) was quite literally a dream come true. And she had the nerve to think he'd buy flowers for any one else. Even in this life, she was still a silly cadet. His silly cadet.         

 

"They're for you, brat." He couldn't help but chuckle lightly when her eyes went wide...and her jaw slack. "Do you like them?" He knew she loved them...but he had to hear it from her mouth.        

 

Her big smile and teary eyes nearly brought him to his knees. He'd do anything to make her happy. He lost the opportunity before, but he wouldn't lose her again. She carefully took the flowers from his hand, (e/c) eyes looking up happily into his. "I love hydrangea! They're my favorite," (Y/n) admitted, "I used to run to a nearby field after school and just make flower crowns, I always made hydrangea the center piece."         

 

"Did you ever plant them in your garden so you could have more?" Levi had to know. Did these still mean home to her?        

 

"My father would work weird hours and my mother usually went out with friends or was busy with her own job. No one could really take care of our garden so we filled it with cement."

 

Levi didn't like the tinge of melancholy in her voice as (Y/n) recalled her childhood. It seemed the (L/n)'s changed with time. He wondered if she knew that there was a time when her brother would go out and pick flowers for her and her father started a whole garden of flowers. Oh...her brother.        

 

"No siblings?" He asked, as casually as he possibly could.        

 

"I have a twin brother, but he had his own group of friends and didn't really care much for flowers," (Y/n)'s eyes went serious before peering directly into his, "No one had ever bought me flowers, and I don't think anyone could even guess these were my favorite...you don't know how much it means to me."         

 

This time, Levi didn't shy away from the kiss to his cheek. 

 

 

Levi didn't care that her apartment was way off the route to his, or that he could only rob two people per night now. It was worth it. Levi never took her for granted in their last life, and he wouldn't do it in this life either. Anything was worth just spending time with her and having their light night talks about anything and everything. Silence was never uncomfortable, and along the way, Levi would find she somehow already had his hand in hers.        

 

"Levi, why are you doing all of this for me?"          

 

The question caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered. "I care about you." He wouldn't hide it, Levi was far from ashamed of his feelings. He would never hide them from her. He'd hide his terrible life decisions, but never his feelings for her.        

 

"But why?" She shot him a confused look, "Don't get me wrong, I love all of it...but I don't know what I did to deserve any of it. You're too good for me. "        

 

Levi immediately stopped, not letting go of her hand. God. (Y/n) looked beautiful even under shitty street lamp lighting. "You're you. You're beautiful, kind, funny, you called me a hero without knowing a thing about me, you're so openhearted...and when I'm with you everything feels so right. The truth is...I'm a fucked up person."         

 

That was all he needed to say. He didn't need to tell her that in another life, she was his retreat from all the horrors in the world. The light at the end of a dark tunnel. A symbol of strength and survival. A reason to fight. A reason to live. The love his life, and the woman he had so desperately wanted to marry. The woman who's death nearly killed Levi. The woman who somehow found him even now and was slowly bringing him out of another dark tunnel. She didn't need to know that. At least not yet.         

 

Her hurt eyes made him flinch, "Levi, how could you say that about yourself?" Her hands drop his bouquet and wrapped tightly around his neck as she hugged him closely. "You're not fucked up. You're my hero. You're a good man, and I'm lucky you're even with me right now. I don't care what you do or how bad you think you are. I know you're wrong. You're amazing, and I'm just so happy to be with you."         

 

Levi held her tightly. The way he should've held her lifetimes ago. "Come over tonight...there's something I need to tell you."         

 

And without a shred of doubt or fear, she smiled and nodded enthusiastically. But he had to tell her. He had to tell her about all his sins. It was better this way. At that moment, Levi decided that her happiness would always be more important than his. If she couldn't find happiness with him and everything he'd done wrong, he prayed she'd find it with someone else more worthy and they'd love her as much as he did.        

 

Levi was ready to let go.


	8. Forced Survival

        "You're two weeks behind on rent, Ackerman!" Oh god not now. Why now? Why when he finally decided to bring (Y/n) to his pathetic excuse of a home?

 

        "I know." Levi said coolly, he could feel (Y/n) squeeze his hand gently. He strangely felt a little better, especially when she pressed closer to him.

 

        "Oh god, you brought another hooker back? So you'll spend money on hookers but not on rent!" His landlord snarled, moving towards (Y/n) angrily. Levi snapped.

 

        He immediately yanked (Y/n) behind him and threw a hand against his landlord's chest. He could degrade Levi, yell at him everyday, yell at actual hookers and sluts he actually brought home in the past (he never paid them, they went with him willingly), but no one looked at (Y/n) like that. No one called her a hooker. Not if Levi was alive. "(Y/n) isn't a hooker. She's a goddamn treasure. You stay the fuck away from her and fucking apologize or I'll make you." 

 

        "Levi," (Y/n) whispered, "it's okay." She gently tugged on his arm, but Levi wasn't having them. No one disrespected (Y/n) in any way, shape, or form.

 

        "I'm sorry, Miss," His landlord muttered, cheeks that had once flushed in anger now pale, "Levi...if I don't get a payment by next week, you're out." His landlord gave one last glare before storming off leaving Levi and (Y/n) alone in the doorway.

 

        Levi rolled his eyes, but gently tugged the girl along until they made it to his door. Levi had long stopped locking it. He had nothing worth stealing and nothing worth defending. 

 

        The apartment was dark, quiet, and cold. He kept it clean, but even he couldn't get rid of all the cracks in the walls, or the cracks on his window. Three folding chairs and an old coffee table occupied the small living room. Levi didn't even bother to turn on the lights, the moon illuminated enough...and his electricity bill long expired. Isabel and Furlan lived in another complex a block away, yet they had a tendency to frequent Levi's the most. That would change soon, Levi knew he'd end up living with them. 

 

        He turned and saw (Y/n) taking the room into careful consideration.  "Doesn't look like paradise does it?" He said dryly, and nudging a chair towards her.

 

        "Levi, you don't have a job do you?" She asked softly, after taking a full 360 degree view of the room.

 

        "It's worse." Levi sighed, sitting down and running a hand through his hair. Here goes nothing. "I take other people's money and use it for my own...I'm a robber, (Y/n)."

 

        Dead silence. He watched as her eyes went wide in horror and just stared into his. She wanted to run. Or was she too scared to? She could run away right now. He would deserve it.  He would deserve it after all the shitty things he had done to survive. Maybe this was the universe's version of karma. Bring back the girl of his dreams, have her make him feel human, make him feel alive again, and then have her turn her back on him too. What did he expect? She deserved the world. The sun, the moon, the stars, money, glory, someone who could give her everything she'd ever want. Levi could only give her unconditional love, and it worked in their past when the only threat was titans and she needed someone as much as he did. In that shitty messed up world, they found each other and kept themselves grounded, they fell in love with each other. But times had changed now...and so did her needs.

 

        _"Please forgive me." (Y/n) begged, she was on her knees in the middle of his office, looking up at him hopelessly. "Your squad...Eld, Oluo, Gunther, Petra," She was choking now, sobbing, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that I'm the only thing you have left." Levi had never seen her cry before. Not even when Bianca died._

 

_But how could he tell her this is why she had her join his squad? He needed someone to survive with him. Someone to carry on when everyone around them had fallen. Someone to hang back and complete the mission, even if it meant saving no one. And (Y/n) did. She followed the female titan and slowed her down until Levi and Mikasa made it. (Y/n) made sure no one died in vain._

 

_"Petra told me she wanted to marry you and she was excited...I've ruined your life, Levi. I've ruined your life. I'm sorry that I...I'm sorry you're left with me. I deserve to die more than anyone here and...I miss them too."_

 

_Levi sighed. He had held off from asking Petra to marry him after meeting (Y/n). Petra knew and understood. Instead of getting mad at the girl, she made it a point to take care of (Y/n). It looked like Petra had rubbed off on her too. His whole squad rubbed off on her...they had accepted the girl like she was their child. It was no wonder that (Y/n) would cry over this...it made him feel better knowing someone cared about them as much as he._

 

_It was his fault she was like this. They could've been more nameless faces to die, and she wouldn't have grieved this much. She could've been happier. But he was selfish...and he was honestly just glad she survived. He walked over to see sobbing form, her face desperately hidden behind scarred hands. Apologies tearing themselves out of her throat. Levi carefully squatted down to her level, and caressed her head._

 

_"Don't ever apologize to me for living." He ordered when she looked up at him with the saddest eyes. "Their deaths were not in vain and-"_

 

_"Don't give me that shit, Levi! I don't want to hear it! They deserve to live and-"_

 

_"(Y/n), we don't get to decide who lives and who dies. We don't get to decide if we're being eaten by titans or torn apart by them. The only thing we get to choose is whether we give up or fight. They fought until the end, and the two of us will too." Levi vowed, grabbing her shoulders and searched her face for any sign of objection. Only lost broken eyes stared back._

 

_"I know you feel alone. I know you think you let the world down, and you damn brat, you're wrong. You have no fucking idea how this office would look if you died too." Levi sighed, pulling the girl into his chest and feeling her tears wet his shirt. He carefully undid the strap of her belts and maneuver gear, she had to relax._

 

_"I'm sorry I put you in this situation. I'm sorry you're the cadet I've chosen to force to live through everything. I'm sorry that this won't be the last time you'll watch everyone you've grown to care about die. But, (Y/n), I promise I won't be one of them. We'll both make it through this hell, we'll both survive. I'll never leave you. You won't die like they did, I swear." Levi vowed, holding her tighter as her sobs increased._

 

_"Live with me, (Y/n). Just live with me."_

 

_"Levi, don't leave me. I can't live without you."_

 

_"You'll never have to, (Y/n)." He couldn't help himself, he carefully kissed her, and she kissed back._

 

_The two of them were different from everyone. They were the pieces of buildings left standing, the tall pieces among ruins. They were pieces that killed all the others in chess, but were never sacrificed. They were the deer that somehow survived every hunting season. They were the soldiers that weren't made to die. They were the soldiers that were made to survive. That alone could rival the pain of death...but he could do it, as long as (Y/n) just stayed by his side._


	9. Home

    "That night when you saved me...you were going to rob me weren't you?" (Y/n) whispered. 

 

        Levi could see her piecing together everything in her mind. He had completely forgot that's how they met. He could've treated her like he treated anyone else he met in the middle of the night. He could've walked away that night. He could've kept the coat. He didn't have to save her. He could've walked anywhere else and they wouldn't be stuck in this mess.

 

        But Levi was selfish.

 

        Some stupid part of him was convinced that they'd somehow end up together. That he was a fraction of the person she had fallen in love with in his dreams. Levi wasn't some soldier fighting for humanity, making sacrifices, looking forward each day, and being referred to as a symbol of hope. No. He was the very thing that parents warned their kids about at every age, the monster that made people run to their houses each night, the monster who took anything for his own survival, the monster that made people arm themselves with pepper spray and pocket knives. How could he even ask her to look past all of that?

 

        "I'm not your hero, (Y/n). I was planning on taking all your valuables and selling them just to pay for this shitty apartment." Levi confessed, never looking away from her. If this was the last he'd see of her, he wanted to lock every bit of her into his memory. 

 

        "So why did you save me? Why did you leave my purse? Why did you give back my coat? Why did you stay?" (Y/n) asked, folding her arms over her chest. The sadness and horror were gone from her eyes, a new fiery determination was evident.

        

        He confessed to not knowing why he did all those things. It was easier than the truth; that he dreamed about her every night, and those dreams might actually be memories of a past life.  That in their past lives they were soldiers just struggling to survive and he wanted nothing more than to have her by his side because he still loved her.

 

        "You want to know what I think?" Her rhetorical question was said with a small smile, "I think you were forced into undesirable circumstances. I think you saved me because I was your chance at redemption...and you were right. Together, we're gonna make everything okay." 

 

        Her determined eyes bore into his before her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug, and her face buried into his shoulder. Levi's eyes were wide and his heart was racing. What did she mean make everything okay? 

 

        "If you're doing this because you're scared of me then-" 

 

        "I'm doing this because you're important to me. With your permission, I'd like to move in with you. I'll help you get a job, we'll pay off the rent, and you'll never have to steal to live again. At least never while I'm alive." (Y/n) vowed, hugging him closer. 

 

        Levi felt tears rush in his eyes, and a shaky sigh escape, "(Y/n), I don't deserve you."

 

        "No. You need me. I need you too. These past two weeks have made me so happy, you filled the empty void of my life with your sarcasm, dry humor, adorable gestures, and more. This is the least I can do. So please, let me in."

 

        Levi closed his eyes and just held the girl tightly. It felt so right. It felt better than any good dream he had of her. What the hell did he do to deserve any of this? He was ready to let go, ready to kiss goodbye the last of his happiness, but somehow his beautiful cadet chose to stay and fix everything. 

 

        "Is it okay if I sleep over tonight? Since this is my future home." (Y/n) asked hopefully.

 

        Levi couldn't help the light chuckle, "Already making yourself at home?" A smile spread across his face seeing her blush and look down ashamed, "That's fine. I only have one bed, I'll sleep here tonight and you can-"

 

        "No." The girl's blush was still evident, but  the determination was back, "We probably won't be able to buy a bed for a month or two, and by some chance we do get a couch- it won't be comfortable to sleep on. So we should get accustomed to sharing a bed."

 

        "You're cute. I'm more than accustomed to sharing a bed...but are you?" Levi cocked an eyebrow curiously as her blush deepened. 

 

        "I- I'm more than accustomed!" She huffed, crossing her arms. 

 

        "Perfect. Bathroom is on the left, take a shower while I clean up a bit." Levi sighed, patting her head.

 

        "So I can stay?" She asked excitedly.

 

        Levi gave her a deadpan look before rolling his eyes and moving towards the supply closet. She was too cute and too good for him. But her bad decisions were none of his business...as long as he could keep her safe. This time, he would.

 

 

 

         "You realize this won't be easy? Living with me and-" 

 

        (Y/n) smiled fondly and snuggled deeper into the scratchy blanket, "It won't. But I feel like the two of us can get through anything."

 

        Levi rolled his eyes and couldn't help the smile on his face. He refrained from holding (Y/n) to him, it was too early for that. He didn't want to do anything she was uncomfortable with. She didn't need that.

 

        "Tomorrow, I'm gonna ask my boss for my old job back and I'll ask if there are any positions open for you too. Oh and we'll pay your landlord the rent, from then on we'll split the rent 50/50! Oooh, we should work on the electric bill too!" 

 

        Levi watched her eyes glimmer with excitement...she was genuinely happy to be there with him. It wasn't a fake happiness or even restrained at all. (Y/n) (L/n) was willing to ride or die with him. (Y/n) was willing to put up with him. 

 

        "You're a dream come true." He murmured, reaching over and messing up her hair. He was met with giggles.

 

        "I could say the same about you, but I've never dreamed of anyone like you. I could only wish...so I'd say your a shooting star that actually did its goddamn job." 

 

        Levi laughed out loud, from its absurdity but also the adorable innocence to it. Levi had never been more confident in anyone in his life. He wouldn't let her down, not this time.


	10. Ignite

       "Is it usually this empty?" Levi asked as the customer left with their coffee. The sun streamed through the window, and the empty cafe felt spacious. Levi looked through the paper for job offers while (Y/n) cleaned the counter.

 

        "Yes, but my old co workers drop by to pick up coffee or goods sometimes." (Y/n) explained, bringing him a croissant before sitting across from him. Levi put down his paper, and the two smiled at each other. Neither of them mentioned how they woke up with (Y/n) snuggled into Levi's arms. 

 

        "You never did mention what your old job was." Levi acknowledged. 

 

        (Y/n) grinned, pointing at the logo on the newspaper, "I wrote for _The Reconnaissance._ I interned and later worked there for years...until..." (Y/n) had trailed off, slowly moving her hand away from the paper and moving away.

 

        "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to-" 

 

        "No, it's okay. Long story short, I went to interview someone who was facing...a  controversy. He attempted to have intercourse with me and I denied him," (Y/n) shuddered, "He hit me over the head with a rod and was about to stab me when the photographer I was working with rushed in and saved me."

 

        Levi could only stare horrified and his fists clenched. Who would fucking dare try? It was one thing to constantly press for sex...but to try to kill them? Levi could barely breathe, there was a chance that she could've  _died_ before they ever met. Something as stupid as a beast wanting sex would've been the end to the most beautiful life to ever live?

 

        And who would do such a thing as to hurt (Y/n)?

 

 

 

 

        _"Minister Nick, what do you and your group stand for?" Then question came from (Y/n) before the carriage departed and Levi's eyes flickered to her._

 

_(Y/n) had been particularly quiet ever since the Survey Corps took possession of the minister. She never spoke of, with, or against him. She avoided being in the same room as him, and seemed to become distracted during any conversation with him. She also hated him. Judging by the hateful look she cast at first glance._

 

_But Levi was the only one who noticed._

 

_"We stand for our god given walls. We will protect and die for the sake of the walls." The minister explained, looking sick as (Y/n)'s eyes narrowed._

 

_"Would you say you stand against humanity?"_

 

_"The walls first and humanity second." The Minister clarified before gulping as a dark laugh left (Y/n)'s mouth. Levi, Hange, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa all looked concernedly to the girl. None of them had heard her laugh like that before, not even Levi. His eyes saw her hand twitching to her sword...no._

 

_"I thought you'd say that," (Y/n) said darkly, "Years ago, my brother and I played in the fields. Amidst our happy laughter, we saw a bird. I told him that one day I wanted to see what they see, I wanted to leave the walls and see the whole world and everything it had to offer-"_

 

_"That's uhh, noble of you." The minister said, sensing he had to appease the girl._

 

_"Your followers didn't think otherwise." (Y/n) growled, reaching over and grabbing the collar of the minister's robes._

 

_"(Y/n)!" Levi growled prying her hand off the minister, "We need him!"_

 

_"They stoned my brother and I! They stoned our house and raided it before running away like the cowards they are! My father nearly died if I hadn't stood and took the rest of the blows. We had no home and nothing left!" (Y/n) was falling apart before their eyes. Tears streamed down her face, but they were far from sadness. It was pure anger. "My mother had to do the most unsavory jobs to feed us and your followers called her a whore! My father was left with scars enough for them to even call him a monster! My brother watched every word he said and guarded his opinions close. Your followers ruined my family."_

 

_Levi gripped her hand tighter as the minister stuttered out an apology and an excuse, "The church would never condone such violence!"_

 

_"No. But you lack control of everything except for the still walls, so maybe that's why you worship them!" (Y/n) snapped, "But your group saved me. Because of people like you, I learned that titans were nothing compared to the monsters within the walls. Because of you I'd dedicate my heart and body to seeing the rest of the world. And when it's safe, I'll tear down your stupid walls until you and your cowardice are buried below it and all the ruble will become stepping stones to freedom, held together by your blood so you can finally say you sacrificed something for the greater good!"_

 

_The minister looked on horrified, but everyone around them looked on inspired._

 

_"Continue to cower, continue to run, but don't ever diminish someone's fire and passion. If you ever do, Heichou won't be able to save you. I'll take you down myself."_

 

_Silence rang as tears streamed down the minister's face, while (Y/n)'s dried._

 

_The fire in her eyes was back. He had seen it numerous times, but it never failed to amaze him. He had seen the fire ignited when she first join the Survey Corps, when she made her first speech in the dining hall, when she killed titans after Bianca's death, when their squad died and she pursued the female titan. Levi had seen the fire extinguished too, but she never failed to ignite it again._

 

_And here it was now, as she stared determinedly into the minister's eyes the only thing holding her back: the grip of Levi's hand around her wrist. Levi had no doubt that if she could, she would've stabbed the minister right now. Levi wanted to let her go. Let her have her vengeance. He'd deserve it. After all he and his followers did to her-to many- Nick would deserve it. Levi wished he heard this story earlier so he'd have an even better excuse to torture Nick for information. In the end, the only thing that truly made Levi hold (Y/n) back, was because he could never let her be the murderer. He'd save what innocence was left in her._

 

_Levi's eyes wandered to the trio. Even Mikasa looked impressed with (Y/n)'s speech. A smirk graced his face. Leave it to his little survivor to shock the world._

 

 

 

 

"You nearly died, and you want to return to that job?" Levi growled, making her melancholy eyes snap to him.

 

        (Y/n nodded, her hands gliding over the ink of the paper, "It made good money. I had fun too, I loved learning more about my surroundings, I loved my co workers, my boss, and each day was exciting and new. Also, I'm getting sick of this yellow uniform."

 

        He wanted to argue. He wanted to beg her not to. It was too dangerous and she could fall in love with the cafe life, right? But  there was a spark in her eye, one that gleamed in excitement for the future. He knew nothing he could say or do would stop her, and he'd never try to extinguish that flame. He'd just protect her from getting burned, like he should've a lifetime ago.

 

        "Oh my god...he's here." (Y/n) breathed, her eyes snapping to the door as the bell rung. 

 

        Levi tensed when he spotted the blonde hair and blue eyes. Erwin Smith. The Commander. 

 

        Blue eyes analyzed his as (Y/n) ran over and hugged the tall man. Did he remember Levi? "Is this the new friend Sasha was telling me about? Is this Levi?" Erwin chuckled, tearing his gaze away from Levi and looking down at (Y/n) fondly. Levi wanted to feel Erwin. He watched the man die. The man who gave him a new life (against his will), taught him so much about life, inspired him, made a soldier out of him, and now...the two people Levi respected in the world stood smiling at him. 

 

        "Erwin meet Levi he's my-"

 

        "He's a thief." Erwin finished, fixing Levi with a no nonsense look, "Sasha told me all about him and your plan to move in with him in an attempt to reform him. She tells me that his place is unfurnished and you quite literally will have nothing to live off except for your cafe paycheck." Erwin's gaze went pointedly to (Y/n) who looked a little nervous. The Commander always had an affect on her.

 

        "So, (Y/n), when were you planning on finally asking me for help? I've supported you since your high school days, what makes you think I wouldn't now?"

 

        "Erwin, if you're here to tell me not to, I'll have you know-" 

 

        "Oh, I'm not here to tell you to do anything. I'm just asking you to think, can you really be safe in such an environment?" Erwin said, eyes narrowing at Levi's direction. Suddenly Levi felt like the dirty rat he was before when Erwin forced his faced into a puddle. Even without knowing him, Erwin still managed to make Levi feel like dirt.

 

        "I can take care of the both of us just fine." Levi snarled, standing from his chair and glaring up at Erwin. Damn it. Even in this life, he was still much shorter.

 

        Erwin cocked an eyebrow, turning fully in Levi's direction, "(Y/n), could you please give Levi and I some privacy? Maybe brew my usual?" 

 

        (Y/n) looked nervously to Levi. He nodded, giving her a sure look.

 

        The two stared each other down as (Y/n) made Erwin's latter. Blue eyes looking into steely grey. Even in this life, Erwin Smith was still intimidating, but not to Levi. He would not be intimidated. He would prove that he wasn't dangerous to (Y/n), no matter what.

       

        God, is this what Jaegar felt when he was on trial? Levi half expected someone to come rushing in and kick the shit out of him if he started to yell.

 

        "You just keep on making the same mistakes, Corporal." Erwin chuckled.


	11. An Offer You Can't Refuse

        "You remember too?" Levi asked lowly, glaring suspiciously at Erwin. 

 

        "I can't explain why or how, but I remembered when my father gave me this necklace as a gift for acing his class." Erwin explained, gesturing to the green pendant around his neck. Levi recognized it too, other commanders wore it in their time.

 

        "So I'm not crazy." Levi muttered, eyes zeroing in on the pendant. It was real. Their lives before were real.

 

        "Does she remember?" Erwin questioned, looking over to (Y/n) before glancing back to Levi who shook his head, no. 

        

        "I don't think so...but if you know I remember, why are you so concerned I'd hurt her? Erwin, I was planning on marrying her before..."

 

        "I just needed to make sure we're both on the same page," Erwin chuckled, "Financially, you and I both realize you can't provide. But I don't know of any other man who would deserve to kiss her, take her on meaningful dates, marry-"

 

        Levi growled and looked away, "We're working on that. She also mentioned wanting to go back to work for you again. Shitty idea if you ask me."

 

        "Really? And here I was ready to offer you a job! " Erwin laughed, clapping Levi over the back.

 

        "Oh, so are you two friends now?" (Y/n) asked, laughing and setting down a coffee and tea on the table. Her relieved smile didn't go unnoticed to Levi.

 

        "I've deemed him worthy for you, if that's what you're asking. I was going to ask Levi if he wanted to work for  _The Reconnaissance_ under our private investigations department. I was also about to offer you you're old job back, (Y/n)." Erwin explained, sitting in the chair that was really too small for him making (Y/n) giggle

 

        "The private investigations department is basically when people send us on hints to act on, and before an article is made, that department investigates and checks on the accuracy of the tip." (Y/n) explains, looking at Levi with hope. He knew she wanted him to take the job.

 

        "Your background grants you more knowledge than our current team. Having you would be an advantage. If you accept now, I can make you head of the department."  

 

        Levi had no idea how that would work. He had no college education, no official work experience, and not a clue about investigation. He was most likely the furthest person qualified. But according to (Y/n) just getting a job at  _The Reconnaissance_ was already high paying, but head of the department sounded like it could be even more. (Y/n) and Levi would also be working in the same area together, he could keep her safe. And God knows they needed the money. Levi tried not to dwell on the fact that even now, Erwin was still giving him ways out of a terrible life.

 

        "That's so unfair, Erwin! You're purposely putting pressure on him to-" 

 

        "(Y/n), let the man think." Erwin ordered.

 

        Levi was shocked at how easily it shut (Y/n) up. The (Y/n) he remembered would've snapped back by now.  "Don't talk to her like that." Levi warned. He didn't care who he was, no one disrespected (Y/n). Levi couldn't let that happen, he was here now, no one could ever push her around again.

 

        "Levi, you deserve time to think and...I don't want you to feel pressured into a job you don't want. Regardless of what happens, neither of us should suffer." (Y/n) begged, reaching over for his hand and holding tightly.

 

        Erwin raised one of his atrocious eyebrows at the contact, grinning at Levi who simply held her hand tighter while scowling at the blond man. He'd never be ashamed of his affection for her, and if she wanted to hold his hand, Levi wouldn't pull away. If this made her happy, then he'd gladly do it.

 

        "So if I say yes right now, I'll become the head of the private investigations department without any experience or anything...Erwin, are you batshit crazy?" Levi questioned, feeling oddly relaxed as (Y/n) rubbed circles on his hands. She knew how to calm him down.

 

        "I'm sure you'll learn. You're a capable man, Levi. Besides, I owe it to the man who saved (Y/n) that night in the alleyway, and her room mate tells me she's been smiling a lot more since meeting you. I assume she told you of the attempt on her life." Erwin continued, sending a sad look towards (Y/n)'s way as she looked down, holding Levi's hand tighter.  "What I mean to say is, if you've done this much good for (Y/n), you have my trust and faith."

 

        Levi noticed the sadness in her eyes when Erwin brought up the incident, he could feel her pulse in her hands, and her shoulders tensed. Being closer to her meant she was safer, being a private investigator would mean checking an area before she went to investigate would mean that she would be safe and an incident like that could be avoided. How could he say no?

 

        "I accept. When do I start?" Levi questioned, looking into Erwin's excited eyes. The man was still so easy to read even in this life.

 

        "Whenever. I expect to see you soon since (Y/n) will be starting her job next week, she can brief you on rules and such." Erwin grinned, taking his coffee and standing up, patting (Y/n) on the head.

 

        "Erwin, I haven't even asked for the job ye-" 

 

        "I saved you the trouble from sucking up your pride. I suggest quitting today so you can relax before you come home. In the mean time, we'll celebrate over the fact we finally got you back." Erwin chuckled, before striding out the door with a wave.

 

        "Are you mad at me?" Levi asked carefully, watching (Y/n) exasperatedly look at the door.

 

        "Not at all!" (Y/n) said quickly, stroking his cheek. Levi felt his heart explode, "I'm just mad at how that man thinks he can do anything and everything! And I don't want you to feel forced! It's never too late to say no." (Y/n) reminded, smiling with honesty.

 

        Levi nodded, leaning into her hand, "I know. The same to you."

 

        A bright smile graced (Y/n)'s lips...that smile was for him. "Levi, I'd do anything for you. Please don't ever forget that."

 

        It wasn't the first time she said that...but there were conditions and exceptions to her words. 

 

 

 

         _"If I told you to die, would you die?" Levi asked, leaving Eren in the cellar only to be greeted by (Y/n)._

 

_"Of course, Heichou, I'd do anything for you." (Y/n) replied dutifully, following him through the castle. Loyal._

 

_"If I told you to live, would you live?" Levi continued, stopping before looking straight into her curious eyes._

 

_"It depends." (Y/n) replied honestly, "If it meant leaving you to die...no."_

 

         _"You would defy my orders?"_

 

_"I would defy anything if it meant you got to see another day. I'll die for you, I'll fight for you, without hesitation. But to live for you but without you is impossible." (Y/n) admitted._

 

_Levi's eyes narrowed. He was used to her defiance against superiors, her tendency to stray away from a plan, her mini acts of rebellion if he upset her, her passive aggressiveness and all. Levi had long accepted that there was no lead or anything to tame someone like (Y/n), so he let her loose. Regardless, she never defied him._

 

_"The day every squad leader turned their back on me and you were forced to take me, was the day I became more than a sacrifice for humanity. It's a sacrifice for you to live if necessary. There's no order or force in the world that will ever stop me from saving you." (Y/n) explained. Her eyes never left his. "No one has been as supportive of me as you've been. My family stopped replying to my letters when I joined the Survey Corps, they send gifts to my brother...but they forget they have a daughter. Most of my friends have died. I'm considered a malfunctioning soldier for acting on a will to live. You and our squad might be the only thing left for me."_

 

_Levi's heart dropped and he couldn't help but reach out and pat her head, "We're here for you. You'll always have a home with us."_

 

_(Y/n) looked up tearfully into his eyes,  "So don't ask me to do the impossible. Don't ask me to leave you if it means I'll never see any of you again!"_

 

_It was at that moment, Levi realized his heart beat for more than freedom and humanity. It beat for the girl who trusted her world in his hands. It beat for (Y/n). But she couldn't know. Not yet._

 

 

 

        "You already know I'd do anything for you as well...I beat up two men already." Levi smirked, patting her head, delighted by her giggles. 

 

        "See? I told you we'd be okay. We already have jobs and we're having fun." (Y/n) teased, "But now we have to buy you a first day outfit! And we need to brush up on the rules! And you should read the latest of  _The Reconnaissance_ so you aren't totally lost on the first day! Oh and I need to quit my job, and-" 

 

        Levi placed the croissant in her mouth, "We need to relax. We have a week."

 

        (Y/n) smiled around the bread, Levi could get used to this life.

 

Author's note: I REALLY WANT TO WRITE  A JEAN ONE SHOT! WOULD ANYONE READ IT?


	12. The Life He Wanted

         "Levi is alive too?" Hange yelled before being shushed by Erwin, his office wasn't sound proof. "Are they together now?"

 

         "That's what I wanted to talk about. (Y/n) still doesn't remember anything. I had thought that seeing Levi would be enough to trigger something in her mind...but I was wrong." Erwin admitted, rubbing his temples. He had been able to get back quite a few of former cadets before, but no matter who (Y/n) met, it wasn't enough to trigger a memory.

        

        "Memories are usually triggered by a lot of things, mainly people, but in your case it was the necklace," Hange began, "And as I stated before, anyone who saw the ocean that day were born with their memories. (Y/n) and many others died before so they would need a trigger object or person." 

        

        "I understand, Hange, maybe seeing someone who died in front of her would help?" Erwin questioned. 

 

        "I'm sure every death stands out to (Y/n), but our best bet would be someone from Squad Levi or Bianca since they were closest to her." Hange concluded. 

 

        "Agreed, we should have Mike try to track them down as soon as possible." Erwin declared.

 

         "Erwin, you know I want (Y/n) to remember...but would that be good for her?" Hange asked, "She'll have to live through memories of trauma, her death alone might create a phobia within her considering her death is still possible to this day. Do we really want to put her through all of that again?"

 

        "Hange, that's her life, her memories, we can't hold that away from her forever. She might spend the rest of her life wondering why she never feels like enough or why she feels useless, and it'll be because we want that sweet naive girl," Erwin sighed, "how she reacts is up to her, but we don't get to hold her memories hostage for our own benefit."

 

        "Understood, Commander."

 

        "Boss works too, Hange."

 

        "But you'll always be my Commander."

 

 

 

        "B-but this is soooo unfair," Sasha whined, "You can't just take (Y/n) away from me!" 

 

        Levi rolled his eyes as the brunette girl desperately clung to his leg as he carried a box with (Y/n)'s stuff to the door and loaded it into a red wagon (he had no idea where (Y/n) got that). "Sasha, I'm not taking her away from you. I'm not planning on cutting away (Y/n) from all the people she loves." Levi explained, pausing so he wouldn't drag the girl.

 

        "LIVE WITH US!" Sasha screamed, curling around Levi's leg and looking up at him desperately, "You can have my room! I'll share all my food and I promise not be messy because (Y/n) says you love clean things and she's great at breakfast foods-" 

 

        "Levi, that's actually not a bad idea." (Y/n) acknowledged, walking into the living room to see Levi looking deadpan down at a teary eyed Sasha. "We do have a spare room with a bed and closet." (Y/n) grinned, walking over and pulling Sasha off Levi ("Sasha, I told you not to harass him!").

 

        "And when were you planning on telling me this?" Levi asked, setting down the box and crossing his arms. 

 

        "I forgot," (Y/n) laughed, "And I wasn't sure if you'd actually want to move out of your old apartment, considering the work you put into it."

 

        "That place is a dump," Levi scowled, "don't you think if I could afford something better I'd be there right now?"

 

        "DOES THAT MEAN YOU AND (Y/N) WILL STAY?"

        

        Levi and (Y/n) exchanged looks, "Well, only if (Y/n) is okay with it." 

 

        "Well, I'm okay with it if you're okay with it."

 

        "Well, (Y/n), are you okay with it?"

 

        "You first, Levi, are you okay with it?" 

 

        "I asked first."

 

        "Well I-"

 

        "It's settled," Sasha cheered, leaping from the ground, "(Y/n) and I get a new roommate!" Sasha grabbed Levi's wrist, "I'll show you your room! And are you good at cooking? We can celebrate over a nice meal! Meals taste better when there's a celebration behind it."

        

        Levi looked tiredly at (Y/n). What did he get himself into?

 

 

 

 

         _Levi never had a problem with eavesdropping on people. He did it underground, and he didn't stop even after joining the Survey Corps. But could leaning outside on a wall nearby a door leading to a room where Eren and (Y/n) cleaned a room and just happening to hear their conversation really be considered eavesdropping?_

 

_"(Y/n), does Heichou hate me?" He heard Eren ask, the sound of his broom stopping when the question was posed. How dare the brat stop cleaning? And of course he didn't hate Eren, he just didn't trust him and would not hesitate to kill him on spot._

 

_"I don't think so, he's been pretty nice to you so far," A pause before (Y/n) continued, "the court beat down was for show, Eren."_

 

_"Was he this cold to you when you met him?"_

 

_Silence flowed. (Y/n) was thinking, and so was Levi. Looking back on it now, their first meeting wasn't all that grand, considering the first words to leave his mouth was an insult before giving her a hard question that she'd toss and turn in her mind until her best friend's death forced her to an answer. The question that turned (Y/n) from a soldier to give humanity hope to a malfunctioned soldier._

 

_"When I met him, he asked me if I was finished deep throating my bread..." He heard the two burst out laughing. That wasn't the question Levi was referring to. Levi resisted the urge to face palm because he knows that wasn't his most glorious moment. Levi walked towards the door, ready to put them both in their place...until (Y/n) started speaking._

 

_"Before my first expedition, he asked me if I could live for humanity. I couldn't answer at the time so he left," (Y/n) explained, "in my first expedition, I watched my best friend die. My squad leader at the time wouldn't allow me to pursue since it would break formation and I could easily die to the three titans eating her."_

 

_"So you let her die?" Eren asked quietly, a tone of disbelief to his voice._

 

_"I chose to. After that I slaughtered titans left and right, and even saved my squad leader. Everyone thought I was amazing and the squad leaders fought to get me on their squads. The fifth in my graduating class and still sane, who could blame them? But I was far from a hero, because all I wanted to do was live and see another day, because I selfishly believed It was better to live for humanity than die."_

 

_"Is that why Heichou chose you to be apart of his squad?"_

 

         _"No. When everyone found out about Levi's question towards me, they saw me as a corrupted soldier who would be too selfish to trust. Heichou was the only one who believed in me, and had no choice but to take me," A melancholy tone graced (Y/n)'s voice, "I'm happy to be apart of his squad. And I promised that I would let down the world before I let down, Heichou. It's why I never question his orders and trust him. If he wants me to live, I'll live. If he wants me to die, I'll die."_

 

_Silence carried, "But, Eren, Heichou will protect you as long as you can protect us. I'll protect you too. He may be cold, but he respects you."_

 

_That's when Levi moved, "Tch, this room still looks dirty. I asked you to clean, not talk! Jaegar, come with me! You've been a distraction all day!"_

 

 

Levi woke up to the smell of...food? He hadn't woken up that pleasantly in years, it helped that last night's dream wasn't of his beloved's death.

 

        Tired grey eyes surveyed the room, it had furniture but lacked anything personal. It had only been less than 24 hours since Levi officially moved in, and he already preferred this apartment to his old one. Levi rubbed his eyes before climbing out of bed to follow his nose.

 

        "Morning, Levi, how do pancakes, bacon, and egg sound?" (Y/n) chirped, grinning at him. She was wearing a night gown that went to the knee under a simple green sweatshirt. Her hair was put into a messy bun, and a skillet sat on the stove in front of her. Sasha was dressed in a long skirt and white blouse, eating excitedly with a quick wave to Levi.

 

        "Sounds good...do you want help?" Levi asked, sitting at the dining table.

 

        Without missing a beat, (Y/n) put down a matching porcelain kettle and cup decorated with lucky cats and paws...cute. Levi thanked (Y/n) as she placed a plate of food in front of him, before sitting down next to him with a matching plate.

 

        "Do you like it?" (Y/n) asked hopefully, as Levi closed his eyes in delight.

 

        "Of course he does, (Y/n), you make the best breakfasts!" Sasha exclaimed, nearly choking on a piece of bacon...quietly murmuring "meat".

 

        "Sasha's right...it's delicious." Levi smiled, eating happily. It was the best breakfast he ever had. It helped that she had a wide prideful smile that made Levi's heart swell. This was the life he dreamed of before. Waking up to (Y/n) seeing all of her smiles, taking care of her, spending everyday with her, not having to train or plan. No. Levi wanted to live with (Y/n). It took some hell...but here they were, eating breakfast together on a lazy morning while Sasha inhaled food.


	13. Selfish

        He should've known this would happen when him and (Y/n) went to go pick up the few things he owned in his former apartment. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Furlan and Isabel, along with (Y/n) he loved them more than his own life. He just wasn't ready for the three of them to meet. 

 

        "Levi-bro, who's this?" Isabel asked, looking at (Y/n) with caution. 

 

        (Y/n) was nothing like anyone the three met. She dressed in colored blouses and if not expensive leggings or dress pants, she wore expensive work dresses. To the underground world, (Y/n) could easily be considered are target for looking like a rich brat. Levi knew that wasn't who she was at all, that not all the clothes she wore were necessarily expensive, and she only kept her chin up because she never had a reason to look down. She had an air of success and confidence, but there was so much more to this beautiful girl. There was kindness, love, and a respect for all underneath all her beautiful clothes and confidence.  Levi would have to convince Isabel and Furlan of it, but given the fact that all three of them have had run ins in past life and present life with the pigs who thought themselves above society, it would be tricky. 

 

        He saw their eyes narrow at (y/h/c) girl, who smiled politely and seemingly unfazed by the dingy apartment and their intimidating scowls. Before Levi could answer, (Y/n) jumped right in, "Are you two Levi's friends? I'm (Y/n)! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She extended a hand politely, but smiled genuinely. 

 

        Furlan's eyes lit up at the name, and Levi was praying Furlan wouldn't bring up anything about their past lives. He wasn't ready for (Y/n) to know just yet! "(Y/n) (L/n)? Oh, I know you! Levi says a lot of amazing things about you. The name's Furlan Church."

 

        Isabel's lit up too, "Did Levi-bro tell you about us yet? Because we know ALL about you, (Y/n)-sis! I'm Isabel Magnolia!" Isabel excitedly shook (Y/n)'s hand.

 

        Furlan and Isabel ignored Levi's warning glare. He'd get them back for it later.

 

        "He hasn't told me anything yet, things have been a bit hectic lately! And what has Levi said about me?" (Y/n) teased, looking at him with a grin. Levi prayed he wasn't blushing. 

 

        "He says you're beautiful!"

        "And kind!"

        "And that you always speak your mind!"

        "And you're-"

 

          "That's enough." Levi growled, looking at (Y/n) carefully. She didn't look upset...she actually looked amused. Her melodic laughter saved Isabel's and Furlan's lives. "Long story short, I'm moving in with (Y/n) and I'm just here to pick up my stuff!" Levi explained before stalking away to his room with a cardboard box. He prayed they wouldn't humiliate him while he was gone

 

 

 

        (Y/n) didn't miss Isabel and Furlan's panicked faces after Levi's words and immediately felt guilty. Hell, she didn't even missed the judgmental gazes they threw at her when she first walked into the door. She could tell they were important to Levi and vice versa, and just spending time with her alone created less time for Isabel and Furlan.  _Christ, I feel like a homewrecker._

 

        "I know you two are important to Levi, and I can tell he's important to you too," (Y/n) said gently, "And I don't mean to take him away or anything. Any friend of Levi's is a friend of mine. Here's our address." (Y/n) scribbled the address on a piece of paper from a journal she kept in her purse by habit. 

 

        "What do you think of Levi?" Furlan asked suddenly. (Y/n) froze.

 

 

 

        "I hope they didn't annoy you too much." Levi mentioned as they walked back to their shared apartment. The girl had been quiet ever since they left his former apartment, and Levi was scared. He had no idea what was said when he was gone or if the exchange was even positive or negative. Just a grin from Isabel and Furlan, a long hug ("Tch, I'm not even moving that far."), and a wink a from Furlan, before they left.

 

        "Not at all, they're sweet," (Y/n) grinned, there was something more to that grin but Levi couldn't place his finger on what it was, "I actually invited them for dinner tonight, if that's okay with you." 

 

        Levi felt his heart melt at the hope filled look in her eyes. What did he do to deserve her? Levi set his box down and hugged her closely, right in the middle of the sidewalk.  "It's more than okay with me. Thank you so much!"

 

        "Also, how would you feel if we got them a job at  _The Reconnaissance?_  They could work under you, I mean the three of you already worked together before? I assume you're compatible."

 

        Levi hugged her tighter. Even in this life, she was still saving his sorry excuse of a life.

 

        She chuckled, hugging back tightly, "Is that okay?"

 

        "You have no idea how much you mean to me." Levi breathed.

 

        "Oh, I know. Isabel and Furlan told me!"

 

        "Told you what?" Levi asked carefully, praying she didn't mean about their past lives.

 

        "They told me you were obsessed after saving me and desperately wanted to make sure I got back my favorite coat." (Y/n)giggled, pulling away to tug on his cheek playfully.

 

        "Tch, of course." He grumbled, picking up the box with one hand and taking her hand in his other, before they continued to their home. He'd tell her everything one day, even if she couldn't remember. He'd tell her the story of how he betrayed her all the way to her death.

 

 

 

 

        "Okay, (Y/n), they can. Okay, (Y/n), I will. Alright, alright." Erwin sighed, but his exasperated tone was betrayed by the grin on his face as he held the phone to his ear, a half eaten sandwich on his work desk while (Y/n) ran his ear off. Hanji grinned from her desk, long distracted from her article as she watched Erwin struggle to eat his lunch while talking to (Y/n).  To say Hanji was excited for (Y/n)'s return was an understatement. The secretary had did everything she could to clean her desk, even planning out the welcome back party, and everyday put a sticky note on the office fridge reminding people (Y/n) was coming "home".

 

        "No, no, (Y/n), you don't need to do that. Yes, (Y/n), I understand. Alright, the best desks, I assure you. Okay, yes I've already cleared a space for them. Cadet, you're worrying too much, Hanji is helping me as well. Yes, yes, I'll tell her the minute you hang up." Erwin flashed a smile to Hanji, shaking his head mockingly, "Cadet, I have to go, but I promise we can take care of everything. Okay, you too, Cadet. Yes, yes, I know. Alright, take care." Erwin finally hung up the phone, sighing in both relief and exhaustion. 

 

        "Lack of work making her energetic again?" Hanji asked as Erwin lovingly looked to his sandwich. 

 

        Erwin nodded, "That and it turns out Isabel and Furlan will be joining the business under Levi."

 

        "Isabel and Furlan? The two others from Levi's underground days?" Hanji asked in shock, pausing her typing. Erwin nodded.

 

        "Seems like we're all getting united, slowly but surely." Erwin said, relaxing into his seat and smiling softly. "It's nice to see fate had been kinder to us in this life."

 

        "We deserve it...after all of the hell we lived through." Hanji grumbled, ideas of the past life still upsetting her. The memories were a scar everyone carried in their hearts, only healed whenever reunited with someone who saw the same horrors as they. It didn't change the fact that most of them could still find themselves waking up screaming, but it made everything much more bearable and much more beautiful...to see the new happier lives they lead. 

 

        "I'm glad they found each other." Erwin murmured, glancing to a picture on the wall. Hanji's eyes followed and saw it was the office Christmas party a few years back. Looking at (Y/n)'s smile years later, it was genuine...but it wasn't full. "You should've seen the two together. (Y/n) looked at Levi like he's everything she could ever want, and he did too. She's more whole than she was before the accident." Erwin murmured, a content smile gracing his face.

 

        Hanji couldn't wait to see that smile for herself. If a rude, small, angry, dead eyed, man, could make (Y/n) happy Hanji would put up with Levi again with no complaint. Because underneath the hard cruel shell of the man, was a soft gentle heart soul who'd do anything for humanity and (Y/n). Underneath the criminal was a human. Hanji smiled.

 

        "My deepest regret is never apologizing for the things I said to her," Erwin mused, "when she gains back her memories, I'll apologize and make everything right."

 

 

 

 

         _"Why did you join the Survey Corps?" Erwin questioned as (Y/n)'s eyes were drawn to where his right arm had once been. Erwin had accepted the loss as soon as it happened, but he saw the people around him were still struggling even (Y/n)._

 

_"I wanted to be free. If I had to die, I want to die by fighting monsters outside of the wall instead of inside a cage full of monsters pretending to be men." (Y/n) replied, a fiery determination in her eyes. Erwin couldn't help the quirk of his lip._

 

_"Your intentions are almost as selfish as you, (Y/n)."_

 

_He watched her eyes narrow into confusion and annoyance, "Commander?" She questioned reluctantly._

 

_"How many people will you let die just to ensure you'll survive?" Erwin laughed without emotion, "You survived your first expedition when Bianca died, you survived when all of Squad Levi died to complete the mission, and you survived when the Military Police, my arm, and many others were lost."_

 

_He watched her eyes widen and a look of horror passed through her face. Tears rushed down her cheeks, and Erwin dismissed them as crocodile tears: they were false and the joke of a dangerous creature to lure you to your death. How fitting for a woman like her._

 

_"You've reaped benefits from each survival, all of them relate to Levi. Tell me, did you let Petra die so he'd marry you instead?" Erwin taunted. It wasn't that he hated her. It was that he couldn't believe someone could live this long while everyone around them died. He started piecing everything together after Levi promised to marry her after they were free. He wanted to warn Levi that (Y/n) was dangerous, she couldn't be trusted, she's selfish...but Levi was blind, Erwin was not. He saw things no one else could see, a vision that only he could be horrified by._

 

_"You're a good soldier, (Y/n), but don't hurt him anymore. He's been through enough. If you do marry him, love him. Give him the life he deserves and-"_

 

_"Do you think I enjoy surviving?" (Y/n) growled, the shocked tears fading to anger, "Everyone I've trained with is dead. My family has long since rejected me. I'm considered the worst soldier because I keep living, I wish I could take the easy route and die but no, so much has been sacrificed just for me to stand in front of you today and be berated for surviving this long."_

 

_She was trembling now, still standing tall, but Erwin finally saw the girl reduced to broken pieces. He couldn't say he took joy out of it._

 

_"I'd give anything to bring back the people we lost. I'd give anything to see Petra in a white gown as her and Levi danced the night away. I'd be happy to forsake my life and feelings if it meant bringing everyone back together," (Y/n)'s voice broke to sobbing, "don't blame for these losses because I loved them too. I'll give my life when I see it fit, but in all those situations I knew I could do more for them if I just lived a little longer. But, Commander, I promise you: I'll die. I'll die for our cause. Even if it means saying goodbye to Levi."_

 

_Erwin's eyes gave way to shock as the sobbing slowed and the girl pulled herself together and put her chin up, "I love Levi with all my heart. I love my friends with all my heart. I love our cause with all my heart. So while I can still give my life I will...but don't worry, Erwin, I won't be selfish forever."_

 

_If he knew this would be the last time he saw her, he'd apologize for all the terrible things he'd ever thought about her. (Y/n) (L/n) would become another sacrifice in his strive for victory._


	14. Memories

       "Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" (Y/n)'s voice gently coaxing Levi, Isabel, and Furlan awake. Levi blinked in confusion before remembering they had a sleep over in honor of their first day of work...which was today. 

 

        "It's a brand new day! Already finished making breakfast. Come on, we leave in an hour." (Y/n) chirped, before leaving to go wake up Sasha. 

 

        "Hey, Levi, you said you waned to marry her after the walls fell right?" Furlan mumbled, sitting up in bed.

 

        "Of course." Levi replied, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

        "Good...I think I like her," Furlan mumbled before his eyes widened at Levi's murderous glare, "b-but not like that!"

 

 

 

 

        "Are you nervous for your first day? Don't be! It's okay!" Sasha reassured while happily eating her porridge (and bacon, because Y/n) knew the girl wouldn't be able to function without meat). "I was scared on my first day too, and Connie and (Y/n) were my first friends there...and now they'll be your friends too." A soft happiness glowed on Sasha' face as the three stared at her blissed look.

 

        "Who's Connie?" Isabel questioned, looking at Levi in confusion who shrugged. 

 

        (Y/n) had never mentioned a Connie to him. Was Connie a guy? Was Connie (Y/n)'s boyfriend? What was his significance in her life? Levi immediately felt sick at the thought. He just got her back to lose her? Or was it Connie Springer? If it was Connie Springer...Levi had absolutely nothing to worry about.

 

        "Connie is Sasha's boyfriend, he'll actually be driving us to work today. He wanted to be the first person to see us." (Y/n) explained, setting a bowl of porridge at the empty spot of the dining table.  _Definitely Springer._

 

        On cue, the front door opened and a man with a shaved head burst in excitedly. "Morning Hon," Connie greeted kissing Sasha on the head before sitting down, "Morning (Y/n) and Morning Fresh Meat!" His eyes seemed to linger on Levi's a little longer, he wondered if he remembered...he'd find out later. 

 

        (Y/n) shot Connie a disapproving look before sitting down across from Levi, the two looked at each other, shotting quick smiles before eating. "Connie, I don't think it's wise to call your superior fresh meat." (Y/n) chided, "Levi is the head of the investigations department, the essential special operations squad, he's technically your boss." 

 

        Connie choked on his food and Isabel and Furlan smirked proudly at Levi as he watched with enjoyment as Connie tried to recover. "Erwin made you boss in a day?" Connie asked incredulously, looking at Sasha in disbelief, while she looked at (Y/n) in disbelief.

 

        "(Y/n)," Sasha whined, "You NEVER mentioned that." 

 

        (Y/n) shrugged playfully and Levi decided her smug expression looked utterly beautiful. He'd admit to being wrong 1000 times just to see that smug smile. 

 

        "And what are you two? CEOs?" Connie grumbled, pointing at Isabel and Furlan. 

 

        "Nope, we're Levi-bro's best friends!" Isabel grinned, leaning on Levi's shoulder.

 

        "No, we're Levi's coworkers...and best friends." Furlan clarified, smirking lightly at Connie.

 

        Connie cast a completely worn out look to Sasha who just laughed, "It's okay, Connie! We're still (Y/n)'s best friends! And we get to eat her breakfast everyday!" Sasha cast a victorious look to Isabel and Furlan before drinking the rest of her porridge. 

 

        (Y/n) rolled her eyes playfully, "I need to start getting ready! Connie, can you get the dishes in the dishwasher? Thanks!"

 

        As soon as she was gone, Connie's smile faded and went directly to Levi's, "Heichou, did I offend you?"

 

        Sasha's eyes widened as she slammed Connie with her elbow, "H-he sneezed! His sneezes sound weird!" Sasha quickly slammed a spoon of porridge into Connie's mouth as Levi's eyebrows quirked up.

 

        "You two remember then..." Levi concluded, Isabel and Furlan looked in shock. 

 

        "Most of the 104th do, but since none of us had seen you...we just assumed you didn't remember or were dead." Connie looked utterly relieved, "It's nice to see you again, Heichou."

 

        Levi smiled and nodded back, "You too, brat."

        

        "How did you get back your memories?" Furlan asked, pushing his half finished bowl aside. 

 

        "It happens differently for everyone. We did discover that anyone who lived to the day we all saw the ocean were born with their memories as dreams that they gain back in their childhood," Sasha explained, "everyone else has some trigger point that can lead up to a full memory gain in under a minute, which sometimes can end traumatically if they lived a terrible life." 

 

        "What's a trigger point? Where do I get one?" Isabel added. 

 

        "A trigger point is something or someone that stands out enough or shocked them enough in their past life to bring back a person's memories," Connie reached for Sasha's hand, "the most common ones are someone they loved, or something that was important to them. Seeing illustrations of the titans that killed them is also one method, but harder to achieve. Occasionally, quotes that they heard can also be a trigger." 

 

        "...Levi, do you remember the titan that..." Furlan trailed off, gripping the table tightly. 

 

        "I could never forget that," Levi sighed, "I thought I would die at that moment." Levi ran a hand over his face tiredly, "My drawing skills are less than satisfactory..."

 

        "At  _The Reconnaissance,_ you can describe the titan to one of the artists and they can sketch it out, or talk to Hange and she can create a computer generated image. It's worked before." Connie smiled, remembering Levi's terrible titan drawings. 

 

        "Too bad it can't work on (Y/n), I've tried showing her pictures of titans before, but it never worked." Sasha sighed. 

 

        "Did you try showing her the picture of the titan that killed her?" Isabel asked.

 

        An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Connie, Sasha, and Levi all stared down at the table in quiet sadness. 

 

        "(Y/n) didn't die by a titan," Levi admitted, "She died at the aim of a monster."


	15. First Day

        "(Y/n)! Welcome back!" The moment they walked into the tall building, a woman with short brown hair and light brown eyes stood up at the front desk, her eyes gleaming an her smile wide. Levi watched (Y/n)'s eyes light up before she made a full sprint to the front desk and leaping on top of it and into the woman's arms.

 

        "Anka! I'm back! Did you miss me?" (Y/n) was laughing as the woman supposedly named Anka fell into the chair as they both laughed.

 

        "(Y/n), you'll break the chair again! Let up!" Anka laughed as (Y/n) excitedly hugged her. Levi felt a smile tug at his lips at (Y/n)'s excitement, he noted to have Anka on future wedding invites. She was clearly close to (Y/n). Levi remembered when she worked as Pyxis's escort and whenever Pyxis and Erwin would have a meeting, (Y/n) would utterly delight in Anka and Gustav's presence. Probably the only people from the Garrison Levi actually appreciated.

 

        "Guys, this is Anka! She's part of the Garrison Security Agency, they secure the building! She also has the best lollipops!" (Y/n) grinned, grabbing lollipops from behind the desk before throwing them to Levi, he caught all of them with ease (minus the one that hit Connie's head).

 

        Before Anka could reply, Sasha came over and pulled (Y/n) away, "Nice to see you again, Anka, but if we don't get moving, (Y/n) is going to be late for her first day, as will Private Investigations Head Levi, Isabel, Furlan, Connie, and I!" Sasha stressed before handing her over to Levi, "Keep an eye on this one. Always so distracted." 

 

        "Am not!" (Y/n) hissed back, but nevertheless taking Levi's hand in hers and smiling.  

 

        The group proceeded to elevators, (Y/n) striding ahead with Levi in tow (he could see the smirk on their faces as they looked suggestively to their hands...Levi didn't have the heart to tell them they'd been holding hands since he started walking her home). 

 

        "There are sooo many people you have to meet! Jean is a bit rude at first but he's really a good guy, Eren is over passionate and can get irritable occasionally but funny regardless, Armin is easily the smartest guy you'll ever know, and Hange is the smartest girl you'll ever know, also she's Erwin's girlfriend of many years and off limits!" (Y/n) talked a mile a minute as they waited for the elevators. 

 

        Levi cocked an eyebrow at her, "You know everyone?"

 

        "Of course! I interned here in high school and skipped college to go work here! I've been here longer than Sasha and Connie." (Y/n) smirked, casting a victorious look to Sasha and Connie as she dragged Levi to the elevators. 

 

        "So if I'm in trouble...should I just say I know you?" Isabel asked.

 

        "Oh no, that might make things worse, just say you know Levi." (Y/n) grinned, swinging their hands lightly.

 

        "Don't." Levi grumbled, letting his hand get swung in (Y/n)'s. He honestly had no idea what to expect from the job, but seeing (Y/n)'s happy gaze when she saw Anka and how confidently she strut into the building...Levi was sure he could handle it. Especially with (Y/n) at his side. 

 

        "Don't be nervous! This is going to be the best day ever! And let's meet up at my office for lunch later, I know this amazing pizza place a block away! Also, if you say you know me there's a discount!" (Y/n) grinned, looking anxiously at the lights indicating floors. They were on their way to the 8th floor of the ten  story building.

 

        "Who occupies the other floors?" Furlan questioned.

 

        "The first floor is the Garrison Security Agency that's basically the building's security guard but they also run other jobs around the city, but this is their base where all the higher ups and such work from," Connie explained, "The second floor is  _The Reconnaissance_ 's marketing floor where we manage ads on the website and in the paper, essentially the business part. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh floors are all owned by a rival newspaper, news, online news, magazine, company called _The King's Word."_

 

"The 8th floor is owned by  _The Reconnaissance_  where we're all crammed in their with our multimedia department, private investigations department, scientific discovery and education department, political department, satirical department, sports department- well you get the point everyone is literally on that one floor." (Y/n) said bitterly.

 

        "The 9th floor is the newspaper printer and the storage floor, the 10th floor is the roof." Sasha finished. 

 

        "Why does   _The King's Word_ get five floors while  _The Reconnaissance gets one?"_ Isabel demanded. 

 

        "They cozy up to the rich people and spread government propaganda." (Y/n) sighed, Levi could feel her gripping his hand tightly.

 

        The door suddenly opened...and all they saw was confetti, "WELCOME BACK (Y/N)!" 

 

        They exited the confetti ~~ruined~~  filled elevator to smiling faces, grins, noise makers, air horns, more confetti, and familiar faces. Levi finally pieced everything together. _The Reconnaissance_ was really just filled with members of The Survey Corps, Levi immediately felt better about the job...and being assaulted by confetti.

 

        Erwin grinned, holding a cake that messily read,  **"Welcome home, (Y/n)".**  from the misshapen and messy frosting job...Levi could tell it was homemade by Erwin himself. He was half tempted to keep (Y/n) from eating it. 

 

        "Aww guys! You didn't have to do all of this!" (Y/n) laughed as Marco put a tiara in her hair, Levi hoped he wasn't smiling too much...because god she looked absolutely beautiful.

Levi wanted to enjoy the view of his princess having fun, and the gleeful look in her eyes when she smiled at Levi and tightened the grip on his hand made his heart soar. If she was happy, he was happy...even if Jaeger was involved in her welcome back...Levi would tolerate letting the teal eyed annoyance making her smile. But the look Erwin gave him and the little head gesture over to a conference room reminded Levi that there was still many conversations that had to be touched.

 

        Giving (Y/n)'s hand a squeeze and a warm smile, he nodded back to everyone before following Erwin away to the conference room as people began asking (Y/n) about him.

 

 

 

        "How long are you planning to keep her in the dark?" 

 

        Levi's eyes darkened at the blond's tone, he was just as annoying in this life. "I just found out I wasn't insane," Levi hissed,  "all my life, I thought these dreams and nightmares were just meaningless methods of my fucked up mind to keep me somewhat sane. Now I'm finding out that all those things turn out to be true and (Y/n) is alive....this morning I just found out there was a way to restore her memories." Levi felt his heart race and his breath go short. He was panicking. He didn't know why, but he was panicking. Levi's gray eyes drifted to the window of Erwin's office, to (Y/n) who was laughing as Kirstein and Jaeger argued over something stupid, and his heart rate slowed. He was okay. Things would be okay.

 

        "Do you think she's ready?" Erwin questioned, leaning on his desk and crossing his arms, blue eyes noting Levi's slumped shoulders, his expression dead, but his eyes loving. 

 

        With a sigh, Levi looked back to Erwin, already knowing his answer. He hadn't stopped thinking about it since Connie and Sasha explained everything to him. (Y/n) was happy right now. She had no trauma over a war that had long since ended. Nothing terrible to make her ever question the existence of monsters or the goodwill of humanity. She had no recollection of being an inspirational soldier that showed prowess on and off the battlefield, with a precise swordsmanship and fiery words. She had no idea was inspiration, sadness, and longing embodied into the most beautiful woman in the world. She had no idea there was a time that she was a soldier who saved many lives, a hero that carved the happiness brought to millions in this new future without walls. She had no idea that she survived when everyone around her died. Levi could never let that happen. 

 

        "No one can ever be ready," Levi concluded, "but no one, even someone who only yields a fraction of (Y/n)'s perfection, deserves to lose memories of all the things they conquered just to be alive in the new world now."

 

        A smile spread itself across Erwin's face, and Levi thought it was a nice change from the stoic commander he once was, "I'm amazed you still love her. You know she isn't the same person she was before. But I assume that meas nothing to you?"

 

        Levi rolled his eyes, "(Y/n) is (Y/n). She was my fiance for fucks sake, Erwin, of course I still love her."

 

        "Petra was your fiance too, what ever happened?" Erwin prompted, raising a large eyebrow at Levi, who growled. 

 

        "I loved her for her loyalty and kindness, I was more vulnerable at the time. I love (Y/n) for much more. Her individuality, her independence, her temper, her smile, her curiosity, and so much more." Levi snapped. He had no clue what Erwin was aiming at. Was he trying to dissuade his love for (Y/n)?  Was he trying to keep her away from him? Or did Erwin have feelings for her and just needed Levi out of the picture? The thought disgusted him.

 

        "Then I give you permission to date her." Erwin grinned, clapping Levi on the shoulder.  

 

        "Tch, why would I need your permission, Eyebrows?" Levi smirked at the annoyed look received from the nickname

 

        "I've known (Y/n) since she was a young girl, a teenager. I wasn't Editor in Chief at the time, but I got her the internship here, mentored her, and waited for you two to cross paths. I had no idea what you were like in this life, but I knew you two would find each other," Erwin mused,  "Upon close inspection, I, Erwin Smirth, mentor, fatherly figure, and friend to (Y/n) (L/n) give you permission to date and marry her. Don't ruin it."

 

        "If she wanted to, I would've dated her anyway. With or without your shitty permission."

 

        Erwin narrowed his eyes at the smirking man, "Your side job will be to locate the Special Operations Squad and Bianca, when I get hold of them, it's up to you to restore (Y/n)'s memories. Can I trust you with this? It's part of the reason I hired you." 

 

        "You hired me to get (Y/n)'s memories back?" 

 

        "I hired you because I need my right hand man back for my wedding, I hired you because you're my friend, I hired you because (Y/n)'s smile was never quite full, I hired you because you were a crucial part to all of our lives- you were never expendable, Levi, the sacrifice I could never make." 

 

        Levi frowned at the glazed look in Erwin's eyes, and tight fist he had made. Even the mighty could crumble under the weight of terrible memories. He recognized that look as the one he got when he'd wake up from nightmare's and stare at the bathroom mirror in horror. And that's what separated all of them from others. They had seen the horrors of a war no one knew about, and everything they love slowly die. No amount of riches or broken walls could ever replace the pain. Levi almost second guessed his answer to Erwin's original question.

 

        "I'll find them, and (Y/n) will remember everything. No matter what happens, I'll help her through it."

 

        "It will be harder for her, Levi," Erwin sighed,  "Speaking from experience, dreaming of your death can do numbers to you."

 

        "I won't fail her this time." Levi vowed, his eyes drifting back to the smiling girl. No one deserved to die like that., and it wouldn't happen again. He placed a fist over his heart, the old salute now for a new cause. He wasn't a soldier anymore. He wasn't her corporal. He had no swords nor enemy. He could only give to her his strength, and his heart and pray that it would be enough to at least keep her sane. But Levi could work for it, Levi _would_ work for it.

 


	16. Flustered

_"Did you mean it?" (Y/n) whispered, her eyes looking hopefully into his as he glared frustratingly at his injured ankle while she cleaned the room. She knew how much Levi hated mess.  But right now it didn't even matter to him, he just wanted her to relax. Especially after he just asked her a life changing question._

 

_"I'll say it again, (Y/n)," Levi said locking gazes with her, "I love you more than anyone in this shitty world, the only time I'm scared is when you're too far away and I can't protect you, I love the sparkle in your eyes when you dream of seeing the world beyond the walls, I love your unnecessary hand gestures when you tell stories or jokes, I love the fire in your eyes when you see a challenge, I love your passion in everything you say and do, I love everything about you. (Y/n) (L/n), I love you more than anything and want nothing more than to marry you when we're free." Levi sighed, seeing the tears dripping down her cheeks, "Only if you let me. Just say the words and I'll walk away but I'll always keep you safe. I'll love you even if you can't love me." It hurt to say, but if (Y/n) was happy and safe, the whole world could ruin him and he'd still be okay. Levi had watched the world take away everything he loved, but he wouldn't let it take (Y/n). If she could live her life happily, so could Levi._

 

_"I love you, that's why I don't believe you." The laugh that escaped (Y/n)'s throat was choked and followed by a sob as she dropped the broom and ran over leaping into the bed hugging Levi tightly. "I want to be by your side forever, as a lover and a friend. Do you know how scared I was when you and Mikasa-?"_

 

_Levi pulled her closer to his chest as she began to sob again. His heart warm at how much she cared about him, Levi never thought anyone could love him this much. "I'm here. We're here. One day we can have a house where you can see the ocean, I'll even plant hydrangea for you and our kid." Levi laughed softly at the adoration in her eyes. There was a time he was convinced they might never get along. Who would've known they'd be lying in a small bed, and that he'd have a beautiful girl fussing over his health?_

 

_(Y/n) pressed a deep kiss to his lips, and Levi enjoyed every minute of it. When they pulled away, a bright smile lit up the girl's face. "Kids, Levi?" She laughed, "I promise to be a good wife and I won't let them drive their father insane with any messes!"_

 

_"I don't doubt you at all," Levi said seriously, "when I'm with you I feel free."_

 

_"When I'm with you I feel safe." (Y/n) smiled, pressing one more kiss to his lips before blowing out the candle and snuggling close to his chest._

 

_With a smile, Levi fell asleep, his fiance wrapped in his arms, and together they dreamed of a beautiful future._

 

 

 

 

        "There you are!" A melodious laugh broke Levi out of his trance as he looked away from his laptop screen and to the (h/c) girl grinning at the door. "Don't tell me you're too busy for lunch," (Y/n) grinned, "it's been one month and you just uncovered a scandal last week! Whatever it is, you can afford a break!"

 

        Levi looked away from her and back to the lead he was following on the whereabouts of Petra, "It could. But I could also wrap this up now and-"

 

        "LEVI!"

 

          Levi smirked at the whine and pout from (Y/n). They ate lunch together almost everyday, and today Levi had promised he would take her to some fast food place called Chick Fil A because she simply couldn't believe he'd never been there. Once a week they each got to pick somewhere to take the other...it was part of (Y/n)'s mission to find out what Levi's favorite food was, because apparently 'nothing' was an intolerable answer.

 

        "They have really good chicken nuggets, and if we don't go now there's gonna be lines! And you know how much I-"

 

        "Stop being slow." Levi shrugged, pulling on his coat and meeting (Y/n) at the door, not bothering to hide his amusement at the shocked expression on her face.

 

        "I was going to share my milkshake with you, but you've lost your opportunity." (Y/n) huffed, still taking Levi's hand and dragging him away. 

 

 

 

        "Are you sure Heichou and (Y/n) aren't dating?" Eren asked Furlan as the two ate their lunches together with a few other workers.

 

        "Levi thinks it might be too soon, he doesn't want to scare her off, especially since she has no idea how close they were before." Furlan explained, paling at the excited gleam in Jean's eyes.

 

        "Then it's settled, one month has passed, and Levi hasn't made a move." Jean victoriously set down his ice pack from his forehead, "That means no restrictions apply!"

 

        "Don't tell the Garrison!" Eren hissed.

 

        "Already did, and they know the deadline. Starting tomorrow, (Y/n) is officially free for wooing!" Jean laughed, "Already have our first date planned!"

 

 

 

 

        "Soo....how was lunch with (Y/n)?" Furlan tried to deliver the question as nonchalantly as possible, but knew it was losing battle as soon as Levi looked at him suspiciously.

 

        "I mean....it's always fine. The food was surprisingly good, wouldn't call it a favorite though." Levi shrugged, after inspecting Furlan's nervous face.

 

        "D-did you ask her out yet?" 

 

        Levi's eyes narrowed into a glare, "Why do you need to know? And what's wrong?" Levi wasn't used to his closest friend being this nervous around him. After everything they've went through...

 

        "Word around the office is if you didn't ask (Y/n) out, she'd be up for grabs for anyone. And tomorrow will officially conclude the one month 'wait period'." Furlan got quiet as a livid expression took over Levi's face.

 

        "I assume this is among the males of our department and the Garrison." Levi growled, "First of all, she's her own person. They make it sound like some prized cattle bidding." Levi angrily shut his laptop, with full intent of beating the shit out of anyone who'd dare treat (Y/n) like another piece of meat. He was willing to bet everything he's earned that they didn't even know how truly amazing and kind she was and had the intent of making some trophy wife out of her. 

 

        "Are you going to ask her out?" Furlan asked seriously, as Levi paused at the door. "You and I can't deny it was no coincidence you found each other. I don't believe in fate, but something drew you two together that night."

 

        Levi sighed, "I don't want to move too fast and fuck everything up. I barely even have a date planned...it'll be my first date."

 

        Furlan's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, "Your first date?!?! This is your first date?!?!"

 

        Levi shrugged, "After my mother died and I evaded living with Kenny Ackerman a second lifetime, I put all my focus into surviving. Sure there were hookers and strippers, but my shitty self never had an official date."

 

        Silence filled the office until Furlan snapped out of it, "Well, (Y/n) is the perfect person. You know her well, you guys connect perfectly, she understands and likes everything about you and...she would never want to hurt you."

 

        Levi cocked an eyebrow at him and before he could ask, Furlan explained, "When we first met (Y/n) and you left her with us as you packed, we asked her what she really thought of you."

 

        Levi froze, his heart drumming in his ears. He wanted to be mad at Furlan, yell at him for interfering and putting (Y/n) into an uncomfortable position...but he also wanted to know what (Y/n) said.

 

        A small smile fell across Furlan's face and his eyes were light with happiness, "She told me she couldn't believe someone like you existed. Someone so kind despite losing so much, while at the same time honest and rude. She wanted to give you the world but she wasn't sure if she was good enough. She didn't know what drew her to you at first but she can't imagine not having you in her life. Whatever happens in the future, and no matter what you say or do, she wants to be at your side and support you through everything because she knows you deserve it."

 

        Levi felt himself choke up and he stepped away from the door, closing it softly. He had been prepared for a lot of things. He had been prepared for her to already be dead, prepared for her to hate him, prepared for her to not even exist, prepared for her to break his heart, prepared to make her a stranger in his life, but he never prepared for the possibility she could even feel a fraction of the way he felt for her. He should've expected she'd be just as lovely (if not more) in this life. He was the shittiest person in the world, probably even the most selfish, and he was so sure he'd live the rest of his life with only Isabel and Furlan at his side. But god....how could he he have expected the worst from his fiance? The woman who would throw her life for him but also survive with him, the woman who wasn't sure about anything except that she wanted to marry Levi (to this day, Levi still could never understand why he got so lucky). He had tried so hard to get her to see reason, to push her away...but the more he did, the closer she came. And now...was he really ready to just let her go and not even fight for her hand against men who would never try to understand her beauty, her smile, her kindness, her peaceful strength?

 

        "Levi!" Her shocked voice pierced the room, and immediately two hands cupped around his bicep and pulled him to his chair. Furlan nodded and left the room while (Y/n) kneeled in front of him, hands holding his tightly. "Deep breaths, Levi, everything's okay. At least, they will be."

 

        His grey eyes pierced her (e/c) ones. Hers were concerned, loyal, and warm...he couldn't stop falling in love with this woman. "I'm okay...I was just thinking of how different things could've been if you weren't here." Levi admitted, it wasn't a lie....he thought about it every night. 

 

        "Thank god that would never be a possibility," (Y/n) chuckled, pressing his hands to her cheek, "against better judgement, I'd follow you to the end of the Earth!" She stood up, walking behind his chair and hugging his neck from behind, pressing her cheek against his. "You know, tomorrow is your one month anniversary of working here! We're celebrating, dinner on me? Furlan and Isabel are-"

 

        "I actually wanted to ask you about that." Levi said without thinking, standing up and turning around, gently grabbing her hands. He smiled at the way she cocked her head to the side. Here goes nothing.

 

        "I...let's make it a date? I'll take you somewhere nice...we can do whatever the hell you want to and...yeah." Levi could feel his cheeks flushing, especially at her wide smile and blushing face.

 

        "So, where would you take me?" He could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

 

        Levi couldn't help but smile, she was going to make him work for it. He was never afraid of hard work. "You love seafood, and you love the ocean so that fancy seafood restaurant next to the beach seems like something you'd like."

 

        "What would we do?" The blush was fading from her cheeks, but the sparkle in her eyes was still there.

 

        "I'd learn everything I can about you so I'd know how to spoil you just right, I'd take you on a walk on the beach because you love to move, we could watch the sunset and I'd fall in love with the sparkle in your eyes whenever you smile so I'd do everything I can to see it at least 100 times that night. And...we'd go home and I'd kiss you good night like in the shitty romcoms you love." He had no idea what he was saying, or where the confidence came from...she always knew how to draw the right things out of him. He could never stay in control around her.

 

        A smirk played across her face and the blush was back as her hands carefully took his tie and pulled him down gently to her level. He submitted. "And, Mr. Ackerman, if I wanted to do more?" She whispered, her warm breath caressing his ear.

 

        Levi froze, a blush overtaking his face and suddenly the room felt too hot. It may have been his first date, but he knew the implications behind those words. He was honestly surprised, he had no idea how lewd she could be...not that he didn't appreciate it or anything. He couldn't falter now. He was doing so well. Levi let her back away smirking before leaning to her ear, gently touching a hand to her soft hair. "Only if you think you can handle it, Ms. (L/n)."

 

        Before he knew it, a kiss was pressed to his cheek...this time it didn't feel sweet or innocent...there was a fire behind that kiss, and her teasing smirk said it all as she strut to the door. "The real question, Mr. Ackerman, is: can you handle me?" With a laugh she shut the door, leaving Levi more than a little flustered. Collapsing in his chair, he groaned at the predicament in his pants. Could he even survive his date tomorrow?


	17. First Date

          _"Heichou tasted both of the teas, and said they tasted the same." (Y/n) said excitedly as the new 104th cadets listened eagerly to her story._

 

_A few tables away, Levi scowled. It had become tradition for (Y/n) to spend half of dinner with new and old cadets, and then half of dinner with their squad and the higher ranking members of the Survey Corps. Her light, happy, and funny attitude had quickly made her popular to the point where everyone knew her name and got excited when she'd sit at a table. Especially because of her stories, (Y/n) had extremely funny stories and jokes. And Levi knew where this one was going._

 

_"Petra and I laughed, and his confused look was beautiful, but you know what made it even better?" (Y/n)'s voice took a lower tone, and a serious look passed over her face, by now other tables had started listening, some even crowding around the table she was to hear better._

 

_"W-what?" A tall blonde haired boy (Levi would later learn his name was Reiner Braun) questioned apprehensively._

 

_A smirk broke through (Y/n)'s face, "The look of fear that struck his face when I told him mine was a combination of dirt and water."_

 

_Laughter and yells rang around the room, and he could see his own squad trying to hold it together. Petra was struggling the most.  From the corner of his eye, Levi could see Erwin chuckling while Hanji spat out her drink._

 

_"Is this true, Levi?" Erwin asked, an amused glint in his eye._

 

           _But Levi didn't answer, he was more distracted by the fact one of the cadets had doubled over laughing, an arm wrapped over (Y/n) for support. Before he knew it, the laughter quieted as he stared down the two toned hair colored cadet who looked up at him fearfully._

 

         _"Are you so weak that you can't even sit up on your own?" Levi growled and watched the cadet quickly remove his arm from (Y/n). Levi tried to ignore her piercing glare as he instructed the cadet to clean the mess hall before walking back to his seat._

 

_"It's okay, Jean, I'll stay and help you! It was my story that got us in trouble." (Y/n) admitted._

 

_"I'll stay too! Someone might have left over food!" A brown haired girl cheered._

 

_"I guess I will too., if you guys are." A balding boy shrugged._

 

_Levi rolled his eyes at the fact (Y/n) somehow turned a punishment into a party as the tall blonde boy, his even taller dark haired friend, and Jaeger's friends agreed to help as well._

 

_On his way out, he glanced behind him and saw (Y/n) and her group laughing as they cleaned. He let a small smile grace his face before walking to his office._

 

 

 

        Levi watched as Mikasa helped (Y/n) clean up confetti from the main floor.  _The Reconnaissance_ had made it a point to celebrate the one month marking of Levi, Furlan, and Isabel's joining. And like the celebration before....no one bothered to clean until an hour before the day ended. 

 

        Others joined them and one minute before the day officially ended, Marco asked how long (Y/n) was planning on staying.

 

        "Oh, I'm actually about to leave right now," (Y/n) confessed, "Levi's taking me on a date!"

 

        Levi couldn't help the light scoff that escaped him as the office all looked at him in shock. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, watching her eyes light up at the question and his outstretched hand. 

 

        "Let me get my purse!" (Y/n) grinned, quickly rushing away to her desk while everyone continued to stare in shock.

 

        "Boss, when did you finally pull the question?" Eren asked in an awe filled voice.

 

        "Yesterday, Furlan told me about the little waiting period going on. I can't believe you brats actually believed you stood a chance." Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes, before his gaze narrowed to Jean's, "Don't you fucking dare ever see her as some prized cattle, hear me, Horseface?"

 

        Jean was about to retaliate until (Y/n) skipped over, clutching Levi's hand in hers. He could see the excited glint in her eyes, and Levi had never felt more at peace with his life decisions. 

 

        They bid their goodbyes and soon Levi and (Y/n) were in a taxi taking them to the beach side restaurant.

 

        "You have no idea how excited I am, I could barely focus on my article today!" (Y/n) laughed, kissing his cheek before leaning on his shoulder. 

 

           Levi laughed, squeezing her thigh gently, "We're not even official yet and I'm already constantly running through your mind." 

 

        "I can't help being the luckiest girl in the world." She laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his neck. Oh god, she had no idea what she did to him.

 

        "Please, I'm lucky you even look my way." Levi scoffed, looking down lovingly at her. The nerves had long faded. Yes, times were different. She was different, but god she was so beautiful and right now he was on his way to date with her. No titans, no dangers, no priorities, just two adults writing a lovely chapter in their lives.

 

 

 

        "Levi, has anyone ever told you you're amazing at date planning?" (Y/n) sighed, reaching for his hand across the table as she looked at the beach view.

 

        To be fair, Levi had an unfair advantage. Levi was lucky enough to be part of her past and present life, he was lucky enough to know the soldier as well as the girl under the green cape. He listened to her dreams, her fears, her memories, and could honestly say he knew her better than herself. But he wasn't going to tell her that, not yet. So he stuck to the simple answer, "No, because you're my first date." 

 

        Levi almost laughed at the way her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Instead he just smirked as he watched her sputter and attempt to make sense.

       

        "Wait,  _ **I'm**_   your first date?" (Y/n) breathed, "I'm sorry but I honestly can't believe that."

 

        "Guess I never saw myself in a long term relationship with anyone else." Levi shrugged. Before he met (Y/n) in this life, the closest thing he had to a girlfriend were the strippers he'd bring home on rough nights, occasionally he'd bring the same one back home for a second or third time. They never held any emotional value to Levi, that was saved for his dream girl who taunted him with beautiful dreams and tear worthy nightmares. 

 

        The soft smile on her face and the blush that accompanied it warmed Levi's heart. Thank god he hadn't scared her away. 

 

        "I hope I'm a good first date then, thank you so much for letting me in." She smiled, looking down at their hands and brushing a (h/c) strand behind her ear.

 

        "You're a perfect first date, I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather be with." Levi smiled, kissing her hand softly.

 

 

 

 

        After the dinner, Levi took her on a walk on the beach. It was simple, fun, and god he loved the way her eyes looked happily at the sea.

 

        "I've loved the ocean all my life, I don't really know why," (Y/n) laughed softly, "whenever things get too stressful, I sit on that wall over there and just stare at the waves for hours."

 

        Levi wanted to tell her that years ago they dreamed of seeing the ocean and living in a house next to it. That the ocean had motivated them and many others to fight. That if she lived...Levi would marry her on the beach so the ocean could mean more than freedom. But not yet. "What do you see?" He asked, as they paused to watch the sun set.

 

        Silence flowed, and Levi could see her eyes searching for an answer. She always did take his questions so seriously. "What do I see?" (Y/n) murmured, "All my life I've felt like there was something missing or that I'm just not enough for anyone...but when I'm here I feel so complete."

 

        Levi's eyes widened and words tumbled out too fast, "You're more than enough!"

 

        Her eyes widened at his frantic tone, but Levi couldn't let her think of herself like that.

 

        "We haven't known each other that long," Levi admitted, "but even I can tell how much you mean to the world. You saved me, got me a job, believed in me, and when I'm with you I don't feel like a fucking shitty person. Isabel and Furlan would still be struggling just to make the next payment if you didn't press Erwin for a job. You might be the only one who sees Sasha as some food loving moron and you take care of both her and Connie. You're the closest thing Erwin has to a daughter. I see how much people at  _The Reconnaissance_ love you and how many lives you changed. I promise, you're more than enough." 

 

        Her eyes were still wide, and they even glistened with unshed tear., "That's  the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She whimpered, hugging him tightly. Levi didn't hesitate to hug back, pressing his cheek against her hair...and smiling about how right this felt.

 

        The sky darkened and they made their way back to the street, a cab on its way. Her hand in his, and the street lamps illuminating their path. The silence was comfortable as they stayed in their own thoughts. Levi had no idea what she was thinking, but he knew one thing. He had to find his squad, he had to bring back (Y/n)'s memories. She felt like she was missing something, and she had no idea that it was her whole life. It was affecting her self esteem, and Levi couldn't let that happen. He'd find his squad, bring back her memories, show her just how amazing of a person and soldier she was. Maybe then she could truly love herself. Levi glanced down at the girl, who walked with a soft smile on her face. Until then, Levi could love her enough for the both of them.


	18. Casten

        Levi could honestly say, this was the best way he could ever wake up. No, it wasn't because she was lying down nude in the same bed as him. (Y/n) wrapped in his arms and sleeping with a smile on her face. Was she dreaming about everything they did last night? 

        

        He watched her serene face, her messy (h/c) hair strewn all over the place, and her deep breath causing little snores. God he loved her. He carefully unwrapped himself from his arms and put a pillow in place, a trick he used to keep her from waking up in their past life when his job as Corporal brought him up at ungodly hours. He watched (Y/n) mumble and rub her face contentedly into the pillow before smiling and walking to the kitchen.

 

        One month of having (Y/n) cook meals for him taught him all he needed to know about making a perfect breakfast...but just in case he still looked up the perfect crepe recipe and had (Y/n)'s favorite toppings ready. After the night they just had, Levi doubt she even had the energy to make breakfast....let alone walk.

 

        "Morning, (Y/n)!" Sasha's voice echoed as she crashed into her dining room chair. "Levi...are you cooking?" 

 

        Levi shrugged, putting three crepes on a plate for Sasha along with fruits, whipped cream, and nutella. Sasha's eyes lit up, looking hungrily at the crepes, before turning teasingly to Levi's.

 

        "Did you two...?" Sasha's eyebrows danced playfully as Levi set down a glass of milk for her.

 

        "That's none of your business, Sasha." Levi reprimanded, continuing to make crepes.

 

        "Touchy, I'm gonna assume the date went perfectly." Sasha laughed before filing the kitchen with appreciative eating noises.

 

        A few minutes later, frantic footsteps echoed through the apartment. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, slept in, what the fuck, oh god, forgot to make breakfast, shit, fuck." (Y/n) frantically ran into the kitchen, her hair was messy and she was dressed only in her (f/c) bra and underwear under Levi's dress shirt from last night. Levi smirked and Sasha laughed as her eyes calculated the scene. 

 

        "Morning." Levi's eyes didn't waver from her eyes, he had already seen everything else last night. He also just loved the surprised look on her face while he flipped a crepe in a pan. "Hungry?" He smirked, setting a plate down for him and her, putting a fresh crepe on top of her stack.

 

        "I'm sure she is...after last night." Sasha grinned, laughing as (Y/n)'s face went crimson. 

 

        "Y-you made breakfast?" (Y/n) acknowledged, a soft smile lighting up her face.

 

        "Tch, of course," Levi rolled his eyes, "you were dead exhausted. Now eat your crepes."

 

        Her smile went bright and she went over to Levi, kissing him on the cheek before sitting next to him and throwing on a pile of strawberries and bananas on to her first crepe. "Levi, this tastes amazing." (Y/n) grinned.

 

        "I'm sure that's not the only thing of his that tastes amazing." Sasha smirked.

 

        Levi and (Y/n) dropped their forks. The murderous look on their faces made Sasha burst out laughing, she had no doubt in her mind that those two belonged together

 

 

        A month later

 

 

 

        Levi sat next to (Y/n) in her cubicle as she typed furiously on her laptop. "Angel," Levi sighed, standing behind her and hugging her, "Can't you finish it next week? Or even at home? Didn't you want to go to a movie and buffet tonight?" 

 

        (Y/n) turned her head, kissing her impatient boyfriend on the cheek, "Babe, let me just finish editing this and then we can go! And you never let me work at home!" 

 

        Levi rolled his eyes, plopping back in his chair and watching her determined face as she furiously edited her most recent article. He loved this woman. He loved this woman more than he loved himself. If it meant waiting for her to finish up an article so they could go on a date, Levi was more than willing to wait.

 

        "(Y/n), Levi, you're still here?" Erwin asked incredulously as he and Hange passed by, Erwin's arm wrapped around the brunettes waist. 

 

        "Oh come on you two, it's date night!" Hange tisked, ruffling (Y/n)'s hair affectionately, a sparkling diamond ring on her left hand. Oh right. He forgot Erwin and her were engaged.

 

        "I need to finish editing this article so I can-"

 

        "No, you and Levi need to be anywhere but here." Erwin reprimanded, grabbing (Y/n)'s chair and dragging it away from the laptop as Hange proceeded to shut it down.

 

        "Hate to admit it, but for once Eyebrows and Shitty Glasses are right." Levi sighed as (Y/n) looked to him for help.

        

        "Listen to him for once," Erwin chuckled before wrapping his arm around Hange again, "Levi, can I leave you to make sure she doesn't work until monday?"

 

        "Pfft, of course. Now go away." Levi grumbled, already packing up (Y/n)'s laptop bag while she rolled her eyes and packed up her purse.

 

        With one last goodbye, the engaged couple left them. "Levi, you're picking the movie tonight." (Y/n) reminded, kissing him on the cheek as soon as they were finished.

 

        "Tch, but you let me pick last week." Levi reminded gently, taking her hand in his as they walked towards the elevators.

        

        "I know, but I saw you looking at that new comedy movie last time so I'm guessing you wanna watch it." (Y/n) grinned, "I know you're a sucker for funny movies."

 

        Levi chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as the elevator doors shut.  "You know me so well, and we've only been dating for a month."

 

        "You know me pretty well too...honestly it feels like I've known you for forever." (Y/n) admitted, rubbing circles into his hand.

 

        Levi suppressed the urge to tell her she did. That in another life, she was his fiance. "Does it bother you?" He asked.

 

        "Not at all, I love our connection." (Y/n) laughed as they strode out of the elevator, she grabbed his tie and kissed him on the lips, "And don't ever forget I love you too." 

 

        Levi knew everything about their relationship was fast. In a few weeks of knowing each other, they had moved in together, got a job together, cooked together, had sex on their first date, and one month into their official relationship and the "I love you's" came out. To most, it could be deemed unethical, too quick, a one way train ride to disaster. But most didn't live through a war for humanity's freedom against monsters now considered fictional (and with movies glorifying them like the Big Friendly Giant) spending each day wondering if this would be their last all while falling in love with someone who died in front of their eyes only days after engagement only to be reincarnated with no memories what so ever. It was fair to cal Levi and (Y/n)'s relationship a special case.

 

        "I love you too, Angel." He murmured, puling her closer as they walked towards the door. A man walking a few paces ahead of them. 

 

        (Y/n)'s eyes gleamed and she broke away from Levi's grasp, "Cas!" she cheered excitedly, sprinting towards the tall male who turned reluctantly only to be met with a hug. Tired (e/c) eyes went down to (Y/n)'s, a reluctant head pat given to her.

 

        Levi's eyes widened upon realizing who this was.

 

        "Cas, it's been forever! You still keep forgetting to respond to my weekly calls!" (Y/n) laughed, pulling away from her brother and clinging to his arms.

 

        "Hasn't anyone told you not to be too clingy?" Casten (L/n) snapped to his sister, pulling himself away from his twin, "And what did I tell you about randomly hugging me?  _Not to._ " The taller male fixed his sister with one more look before continuing to walk away.

 

        Levi walked over to (Y/n), her sad smile breaking his heart. "I love you too, brother." She murmured. That was the breaking point for Levi.

 

        "You've got a shitty way of loving your sister." Levi called out, holding (Y/n)'s hand tightly in his. He had only met Casten once in his life. He didn't remember the man to be so...cold.

 

        "Levi!" (Y/n) hissed, looking up at him concernedly. 

 

        Casten froze at the door, Levi watched him carefully turn and locked eyes with Levi. Shocked (E/c) eyes, covered by strands of (h/c) hair, recognition gleaming. Levi could see the Military Police symbol sewn onto some stupid cloth tucked in his suit pocket. Just as flashy as the rest of them.

 

        Casten stiffened up, his brief case dropping and the man's body beginning to tremble and his jaw dropped  before collapsing on the ground. (Y/n)'s scream pierced his ears as she ran to her brother who lay on the ground twitching.

 

        "Levi, help!" She screamed, looking at him with tears in his eye. 

 

        Levi didn't hesitate to take out his phone and call 911. As he talked on the phone, he grabbed a pillow from one of the couches and threw it to (Y/n) who caught it with ease and slipped it under her brother's head. 

 

        "Casten, please stay with me. I promise, everything is gonna be fine. We'll get through this." (Y/n) soothed, Levi dropped next to her watching as she grabbed Casten's hand gently as the man jerked around

 

 

 

         "He's never had a seizure before, I don't understand." (Y/n) murmured as they sat in the waiting room of the ER. Bright white lights bathed them as a sterile scent surrounded them. (Y/n) had laid her head on his shoulder while he rubbed circles into the back of her hand.

 

        "We'll find out soon. Don't lose hope." Levi reminded, laying his cheek on her head. He didn't even know how much time passed by, his head clouded with thoughts. Casten had taken one look at him and that somehow triggered a seizure after a look of recognition.

 

        "Miss (L/n), I came as soon as I heard!" Nile Dok, Commander of the Military Police, and the editor of  _The King's Word_ , rushed over to them. 

 

        (Y/n) quickly stood up, "Thank you, Mr. Dok. It means the world to me that you'd come by."

 

        "Is it true what Levi said? It makes no sense. Your brother is the healthiest person I know." Nile demanded.

 

        Levi watched the two talk back and forth animatedly about Casten's condition and everything happened tonight. But still something felt off...and then it hit Levi to why a man as healthy as Casten could have a seizure after looking at him.

 

 

 

_"Levi Ackerman." A man with (e/c) eyes, and (h/c) hair approached him. He donned a uniform similar to Levi's, but hsi crest bared the green horse with a horn. He was from the Military Police. In his hand were assortment of flowers with a single hydrangea._

 

_Levi's eyes narrowed, immediately recognizing the man. The man who abandoned his sister who wanted nothing but the best for her family and the rest of humanity. The man who received a letter from (Y/n) each month and never bothered to write back once. One of the people who would keep (Y/n) up at night, sometimes asking Levi if her family could ever love her again. Anger was only an understatement to describe Levi's feelings for this man. But he didn't hate him. He could never hate anyone who (Y/n) loved. So he settled for the polite route._

 

_"You've got a shitty way of loving your sister."_

 

_Casten (L/n) drew his eyes away from Levi's piercing gaze, down to the ground where two swords stabbed into the ground where a wonderful woman now lay. Carved into the swords was her name, Levi had done it himself._

 

_"Believe me, if I could wish for anything, I'd wish for a life filled to brim with her letters." Casten admitted._

 

_"She'd wish the same from you." Levi growled, laying his bouquet of hydrangea on the grave._

 

_"No. She'd wish for freedom. She'd wish for the death of all the titans," Casten's thick voice filled the air, "Because she was always terrible at thinking about herself!"_

 

_"Why would she need to?" Levi scoffed, "You're selfish enough for two."_

 

_A small smile decorated Casten's face as tears dripped down his cheeks, "You aren't wrong. Do you hate me?"_

 

_"I can't hate someone who meant the world to my wife." Levi admitted._

 

_Silence flowed for a few moments, the wind blowing their green capes as they stared at the grave._

 

_"I saved every letter she wrote me. I carry the most recent one at all times." Casten admitted, his hand going over his chess, presumably to where he kept the last letter._

 

_"You never replied." Levi reminded._

 

_"My family and I thought that if we left her alone, she'd miss us and go home or at least joined the Military Police," Casten's voice wavered, "it sounds silly now."_

 

_Levi's eyes softened but he said nothing. Levi had long let go of his feelings in a fit of rage that wrought casualties from his office as Erwin watched sympathetically. Casten probably hadn't grieved properly._

 

_"She loved hydrangea, so our father and I decorated the house with them," Casten laughed a painful laugh, "she used to just stare at our house in wonder. She thought it a castle. It makes sense now why she would stand against the wall protectors as they hurled stones at our house and our family. She was no queen or princess, she was the vanguard."_

 

_"She was an expert at picking and choosing battles on and off the field," Levi informed, "she must've picked that up growing up attacked."_

 

_Before Levi knew it, sobs were ripping themselves out of Casten, "I begged her to join me and she said she couldn't. She said the only way humanity could ever be free is if people truly fought for it. I saw in her eyes, she wanted to run. She wanted to join the military police, she wanted a life of false luxury, but she knew that for a chance of true freedom she had to leave." The man dropped to his knees, flowers fallen as he pulled at his hair, "I never got to say goodbye or tell her how much she meant to me. I'll never be able to thank her for giving her life to a dangerous cause, and I'll never see her smile when the flowers would bloom. "_

 

_As sobs filled the air, Levi dropped next to him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. "(Y/n) is a smart woman. She knew how much she meant to you. If she didn't you wouldn't have received this many letters."_

 

_"I hated her. I hated her for leaving me, I hated her for constantly running away to places I couldn't reach, I hated her for seeing things I couldn't see. I was so blind, so stupid, I've repaid my sister's love in hate, and now..." Casten sobbed, desperately clawing at the earth below him._

 

_Levi looked sympathetically at the man, simply rubbing his back. No comforting words or a promise for a better tomorrow. That's not what Casten needed. That's not what Levi needed. The two of them were similar, they needed moments to finally acknowledge that someone who meant the world to them was now somewhere far beyond their reach. So Levi sat with the man until dark, listening to him sob and lament his sister. He brought the man to his old home, met the parents who raised his wife, and Levi turned away. He turned away from the lives now as pained as his. Levi carried on, because that was the only thing he could do. Levi survived, and this time, he did it alone._


	19. Date Night

        It made too much sense to Levi. He was Casten's trigger point. The thought made Levi sick. He had no idea someone could get a seizure from memories. His grey eyes drifted over to (Y/n) as her and Nile talked quietly, Levi had long stopped keeping track of the conversation.

 

        He still had no idea what (Y/n)'s trigger point was. Levi knew a fair bit about seizures but he had to research more, already formulating a plan in case she got a seizure. Glancing at his phones he analyzed each step to helping someone with a seizure, and then noted that a cushion under the head would be good. He didn't mind carrying an inflatable pillow with him. Levi was still determined to get her memories back, even if it meant taking care of her during a seizure. He'd do it for her.

 

        "Levi," She said carefully, her eyes worried, "you don't have to stay. I'm sorry for dragging you here."

 

        "Don't be ridiculous," he growled, "I'm not leaving you and don't apologize, this isn't your fault, Angel."

 

        He saw a grateful smile grace her face as she turned back to Nile, "I'm not sure if you've met, Mr. Dok, this is Levi Ackerman, head of private investigations and my boyfriend."

 

        Nile smiled at him, recognition lighting his eyes, he remembered too. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ackerman, take good care of her. The (L/n)'s hold a place in my heart."

 

        Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Tch, of course." He saw (Y/n) repressing a laugh as Nile looked taken aback by his tone. He agreed to be civil, but not kind. 

 

        "Why don't you two grab some food? I can stay here, I'll call you if there's an update."

 

        (Y/n) looked so relieved and Levi instantly felt like a terrible boyfriend for not being a more comforting boyfriend. He was thinking about possible problems rather than the one at hand. His girlfriend's brother was in the hospital, unconscious after they sedated him, and (Y/n) had been silently panicking the whole time with a boyfriend fearing a hypothetical situation. It's amazing she still loved him. 

 

 

 

        "I know it's not a movie and a buffet...but this is pretty romantic too, right?"

 

        "Angel, you know as long as you're here everything is fine," Levi reminded, feeding her some of his hospital soup, "every date is memorable for us. This hospital food is also wallet friendly, this might be our best decision yet."

 

        (Y/n)'s laughter caused a few tables to look at them, but Levi couldn't help but chuckle either. Who cares? The place needed some cheer.

 

        "Levi, I love you. Somehow you make every where we go amazing. I wouldn't expect it from such a negative guy." The kiss she put on his cheek made the backhanded compliment worth it.

 

        "Thanks, Angel, you really know how to compliment a man." Levi sighed, rolling his eyes slightly as she giggled.

 

        "We should go soon, I never trust the military police with anything." Levi murmured.

 

        "The who?"

 

        Levi froze, immediately realizing his mistake as her confused eyes landed on him. "It's my nickname for  _The King's Word_ workers, since they're like military police for the press."

 

        "Oh, that's so cute! I'll start calling them that too." (Y/n) laughed, finishing her food.

 

        Levi's racing heart slowed, he had to be more careful. Too much information could lead to an immediate trigger point meaning a seizure.

 

 

 

 

        "Levi, those are my parents." (Y/n) mumbled lowly pointing at a grim couple. Her mother's (H/c) hair was pulled into a tight bun and dark brown eyes were worried as  Nile explained everything to them. Her father a man almost as tall as Erwin, dark brown hair slicked back, (e/c) eyes stone but with undertones of care and relief as they learned their son was alive. The mother wearing a red turtle neck top, long pencil skirt, with high heeled boots, the father wearing a suit with a fancy green pocket handkerchief with gold embroidery.

 

        Levi noted the stark differences from their past lives. He met the (L/n)'s once, only after (Y/n) died.  From (Y/n)'s stories from her childhood, they were kind and loving who always gave her and Casten as much as they could. After her death, Levi could only find a simple couple who would never recover after the loss of their daughter, struggling to survive off the meager earnings Else (L/n) made from being a seamstress and a bartender with benefits in the inner walls. Natan (L/n) was no different, a struggling carpenter who had to accept the fact he was unsuited to support his family and lived with rumors of the whore that was his wife. They were the perfect examples that hell wasn't necessarily underground.

 

        "They don't like me very much," (Y/n) admitted, squeezing his hand, "I applied and got into every college but decided to just go straight into working for Erwin. Casten went to Harvard and then landed a job in the 'Military Police'. They loved him to pieces, but I still call them every Sunday and send letter with pictures just so they know I'm not mad at them and still love them. They never pick up or reply, but that's okay."

 

        Levi's heart squeezed tightly as he saw the sad smile on her face. One thing remained consistent through time: the day she'd join the Survey Corps, is the day her family would turn away from her. Fuck, it made him so angry. They had the most beautiful and amazing daughter in the world and despite her death, they still took her for granted. Logically, Levi concluded they probably didn't remember yet, but to turn away their daughter for following her dreams still seemed fucked up.

 

        "Talk to them. It's your chance." Levi murmured, kissing her forehead.

 

        "I know...please don't leave." (Y/n) begged, holding his hand tighter. 

 

        "Would never dream of it, Angel."

 

        (Y/n)'s eyes drifted back towards her parents, smiling as wide as she could pulling Levi along, "Mamma, Pappa, thank god you're here!"

 

        Levi saw their eyes narrow as their daughter hugged them. Both of them looking mildly disturbed at the action. Levi resisted the urge to snap. This was his girlfriend's parents. Possible in laws. 

 

        "(Y/n)." Natan (L/n) nodded to his daughter,  but Else (L/n)'s eyes were wide as they focused on Levi. He saw Else yank Natan's arm and Natan understood, the same shocked look falling on his face. Right then and there, Levi knew they were remembering. 

 

        "(Y/n), would you like to introduce your friend to us?" Her mother's voice was colder than Levi remembered. 

 

        "Mamma, I already did...I sent you pictures of Levi in the mail and even invited you over for dinner last week," (Y/n)'s hurt tone rang throughout the silence, "this is my boyfriend, Levi Ackerman." 

 

        "It's nice to meet you, Sir and Madam, I'm sorry it had to be in these circumstances." Levi phrased carefully, watching their eyes widen even more before a blank look passed. 

 

 

 

 

_Levi supported the broken man over his shoulder as his fist rapped on the door sharply. He didn't have time. He'd have to get back to the HQ soon, the plan was only to visit (Y/n)'s grave before the next mission. But he couldn't help but feel obligation towards Casten who was fully content with sitting and sobbing in the rain. But that's not what (Y/n) would've wanted._

 

_The door opened, a man with (E/c) eyes looking cautiously at him before landing on his son. "Else, come quick! Casten is-"_

 

_"Your son is fine," Levi explained as woman with braided brown hair appeared in the doorway, panicked eyes looking towards their son, "He's just emotionally exhausted. We met at your daughter's grave."_

 

_Natan quickly guided Casten to a bundle of blankets and pillows in the corner while Else guided Levi in, "Corporal, please do come in. You're drenched, I'll make you some tea."_

 

_"I'm sorry, Madam (L/n), but I don't have time, I have to-"_

 

_"There is always time for tea," Else seated him at the head of the table, "we owe the world to our daughter's fiance." The serious look in her eyes, the same one (Y/n) made in the battlefield, immediately shut Levi up. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Natan checking Casten's temperature before striding over to Levi._

 

_"It's nice to meet you, Sir and Madam, I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances." Levi admitted, when a mug of tea was set in front of him._

 

_"It's better for us to meet now than never," Natan sighed, sitting across from him, "I don't think I could die in peace knowing I wasn't able to meet my daughter's fiance. Thank you for taking care of her, it's nice to know someone could love our daughter as much as we do."_

 

_"We read your letter detailing her death, and regardless of what you think, we don't place a blame on you at all." Else added, sitting next to Levi and gently taking his hand._

 

_"As you know, our daughter was a soldier. She accepted her death the moment she joined the Survey Corps." Natan said, smiling sadly at the thought of his daughter._

 

_"I wish it could've been different," Levi admitted, "there's nothing else I could want more than having her here today and making her my wife. The life we dreamed together is gone, but her memory isn't."_

 

_Else squeezed his hand tighter, "Natan and I understand if you take another for your wife. It would be wise to let go, but know you'll always have a home here."_

 

_Levi chuckled, "I'm sorry, Madam (L/n), that's easier said than done. I loved your daughter more than I loved my own life, if I had it my way she would be here instead of me. Moving on will never be an option."_

 

_"Corporal-"_

 

_"Call me Levi, we're close enough now."_

 

_"Levi, you don't need to put yourself in an endless plain. (Y/n) wouldn't have wanted that, and we feel the same." Natan sighed._

 

_"Sir, if I could love someone else I would. But as of now, it's just impossible. I'm sorry I can't replace (Y/n) as easily as you. It's to my understanding you shunned her when she joined the Survey Corps, and I still see your reason to why as bullshit." Levi stood up, pushing the bitter tea away, he looked away from their guilt filled eyes._

 

_"Who are we to say anything?" Else admitted, tears dripping from her eyes, "You know my daughter better than I do, and I'm sorry."_

 

_"I am too," Levi admitted, "you let your daughter die with never a letter sent back. How she loved you in beyond me." The words were falling out of his mouth too fast, and he had no doubt (Y/n) would be angry if she were here. But he couldn't help himself. He was in the house with a room full of people who made her life miserable. She could forgive them, but he couldn't._

 

         _"It was nice meeting you, I just wish the next time will be in better circumstances."_

 

_"Don't die," Natan called out, "whatever you're planning, dying shouldn't be part of your agenda. I don't know much about my daughter, but I know she'd want you to live through everything."_

 

_Levi took his leave silently, he couldn't trust himself to speak anymore._

 

 

 

 

"Mamma, Pappa, please sit down. You don't look well." (Y/n)'s worried voice pierce the silence and Levi watched her parents' eyes slowly come back as understanding filled them.  Else smiled at him, a knowing smile, Levi nodded back. 

 

        "Don't worry so much about me, Love, Pappa just couldn't help but blank out. Work was tough today." Natan laughed, smoothing his daughter's hair, a new endearing light in his eyes. 

 

        (Y/n)'s eyes went wide as her mother took her hand in hers and her parents looked at her with endearment. Levi smirked and asked Nile if he wanted to get a coffee, he wanted to give the family a moment. 

 

        "They remember." Nile noted, as they drank cheap coffee together. 

 

        "Finally," Levi grumbled, "Now they can stop acting so petty towards their daughter."

 

        "I'm guessing Casten's seizure was a reaction to a painful memory trigger." Nile concluded, Levi nodded. 

 

        "So will you break up with her now?" Nile asked, Levi choked on his coffee.

 

        "What the fuck?"

 

        "Were you not just dating her so her family would regain their memories and take care of her so you woudn't?"

 

        "Idiot, (Y/n) was my fiance."

 

        "And you didn't meet anyone new in this new life?" Nile questioned, "I almost considered not remarrying Marie because she was a slight pain when I met her again."

 

        Levi's eyes narrowed, "I love (Y/n) more than I love my own life, I spent all my life dreaming about her not even realizing they were memories. For fucks sake, I was barely living and when I finally found her it was literally a fucking dream come true. Why the fuck would I break up with her now?"

 

        "Calm down! I was just asking!" Nile grumbled, drinking his cheap coffee angrily. 

 

        "Then stop asking stupid questions, fuck face."

 

        "I'm still your superior, you should-"

 

        "I don't even fucking work for you."

 


	20. Dinner Date

  "Levi, how do I look?" (Y/n) asked worriedly, smoothing out the dark blue form hugging dress.

 

        "Fourth time, (Y/n), and you look gorgeous." Levi sighed, as he waited at their door for her to finish dressing. He didn't blame her for being nervous. Ever since the (L/n)s  had reconciled with their daughter and Casten was able to leave the hospital, Natan (L/n) proposed a dinner at a fancy restaurant to get to know (Y/n) and Levi more. 

 

         _"None of us know what's going on in your life, (Y/n)"_ he had said,  _"Your mother, Casten, and I almost feel disconnected. I'll take us all to dinner so we can get caught up!"_

 

        No one had mentioned how they ostracized (Y/n) when she turned down acceptance letters and scholarships for college and chose to work for  _The Reconnaissance._  So Levi had dealt with (Y/n) panicking the whole week because she didn't want her family to ignore her again. And that's how (Y/n) ended up changing her dress for the  _third_ time.

 

        "Angel," Levi began gently, "our taxi is out front. I know you're scared, I know you're worried. But they're your family. They love you. And if they don't, I certainly do."

 

        He watched her eyes drop away from his and her shoulders slump. Despite her nod, Levi knew she was unconvinced, even as she dragged him out their apartment.

 

        They watched the nightlights pass through their cab, and that's when (Y/n) confessed. "It's not that they love me. They just want to get to know you."

 

        "Angel, that's not true at-"

 

        "Isn't it suspicious that none of them talk to me but the moment they meet you I suddenly become some sort of priority in their life?" A sad laugh left (Y/n), and Levi felt his heart break. "I don't know why or what influence you have on them, but whatever it is is bringing a false sense of closeness. I don't mind pretending though, because I love them."

 

        Levi bit his tongue. He could tell her everything right now, he could tell her all about how her death nearly killed that family, how they loved her but could only remember after seeing Levi, that she was perfect in every way and the whole world knew it but her. But she wouldn't believe him unless she remembered, and she couldn't remember without her trigger. Maybe a good boyfriend could tell her everything, but he wasn't the good guy, he was the right guy. 

 

        "They've always loved you, maybe seeing Casten in the hospital scared your family into their senses." Levi lied, intertwining their hands together, getting a faint smile in return.

 

        "Whatever you say, Babe." (Y/n) laughed, kissing his cheek.

 

        "I'm the one who should be nervous, I'm officially meeting my girlfriend's parents." Levi reminded.

 

        "Oi, love birds, that's sweet and all but we're fucking here." The taxi driver grumbled.

 

 

 

 

        "So you've only been dating for a month and you're already living with each other?" Casten clarified, looking at Levi with a cocked eyebrow. 

 

        "Excuse me?" Else (L/n) choked on her wine looking at her daughter in shock.

 

        "'Mamma, you haven't even heard about how we met! Casten is just repeating gossip he heard because he's jealous Levi and I are the hot new couple." (Y/n) flashed a grin at Levi, who rolled his eyes playfully and squeezed her hand. "Levi saved my life, some guys roughed me up a bit and tried to rob me, but Levi beat them up before anything else could happen." Her grin turned into a grateful smile and Levi felt his heart melt at the happy gleam in her eyes peering straight into his gray orbs. "I gave him my coat because he looked cold and he ran away, but about a day or two later he found me working in the Trois Murs Cafe and we just hit it off from there."

 

        "You were working at a Cafe? I thought you worked for the newspaper in the same building as Cas." Natan (L/n) eyed his daughter suspiciously.

 

        Levi watched the smile drop from her face and her shoulders tense, Levi saw the worry in Casten's eyes.

 

        "It's okay, (Y/n), I can explain." Casten insisted.

 

        "No. I can do it." (Y/n) took a deep breath and Levi felt her squeeze his hand tighter.  He understood this was something she had to do. A fear she had to confront. So he let her.

 

        "I had to write an article about the head priest at Border Church after the allegations of him spending church money at casinos and sexually harassing women of all ages," (Y/n) began, "he kept slipping subtle hints of sex during our interview and then started touching my thigh. When I called him out on it, he tried to kill me but my photographer and a friend, Marco, thought something was wrong and broke down the door to save me."

 

        Hearing the story again still made Levi sick. Even in this world where there was no war to take away their morals, men still acted like pigs. Thank god someone was there for her. Levi solidified the horrified look on her parents faces. Did they realize  that there were monsters in this new world too?

 

        "Mamma, Pappa, I'm okay now. I just quit temporarily because I was scared. I'm back to working for Erwin, and Levi is the head of private investigations now, so he can make sure we're safe during all our coverage." (Y/n) assured, but it did little to help the horror on their faces.

 

        "We're just worried about you, Honey, but as long as Levi is sure it's safe." Else smiled, nodding to Levi.

 

        "I promise, I won't ever let anything like that happen again to (Y/n)." Levi vowed, the look in her parents eyes let him know they saw the multiple meanings to the promise. 

 

        Levi felt his phone vibrate and saw an unknown number on the screen, excusing himself he took the call outside,

 

         _"Hello, Levi? Is this really you? Is everything you said true?"_

 

 

 

 

        "Who called at the restaurant today? Was everything okay? You had this excited gleam in your eye." (Y/n) pointed out, kicking off her heels the minute they got in. 

 

        "Oh, it was no one, Angel, you'll see." Levi grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

        "You're being weird," (Y/n) concluded, "not that I mind. I trust you." 

 

        Levi couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was one step closer.

 

 

 

 

        A Week Later

 

 

 

 

        "(Y/n), could you do a favor for me?"

 

        Erwin appeared at (Y/n)'s desk, an excited gleam in his eye.

 

        "Of course, Boss!" (Y/n) grinned, loving the nickname the blond male hated.

 

        Erwin elected to ignore it. If everything went perfect, today would be a memorable day for the girl. Literally. Years of taking care of her and keeping her at  _The Reconnaissance_ would all be for this very moment. The idea warmed Erwin's heart. He could finally give everything back to her. "Hanji isn't sure what flowers she wanted for the wedding, and we found a florist who said we could pick up her catalog for flower settings and bouquet. I need you go to the Maria Flower Cart and pick it up, say it's for the Smith-Zoe wedding."

 

        "That sounds so fun! I'll leave right now, hopefully I'll be back in time for Levi and I's lunch date!" (Y/n) hopped out of her chair, pulling on her dark green cardigan and grabbing her purse. 

 

        "It shouldn't take long, so hurry." Erwin quipped, gently smoothing a hand down the girl's hair, smiling softly at the girl he practically raised. 

 

        "I will, I will, bye Boss!" (Y/n) laughed, her heels clicking as she strode away.

 

        Erwin wasn't sure how she'd react or what would happen after, but he knew he was doing the right thing. She deserved both worlds.

 

 

 

 

        "(Y/n) just stepped out. Let's pray for the best." Erwin smiled, walking into Levi's office, his eyes landing on the short ginger girl.

 

        "Commander, do you really think I'll be enough to be (Y/n)'s trigger point?" Petra asked.

 

        "We don't know. But our squad and Bianca held impact to (Y/n), especially at their deaths," Levi explained, "You're as good as any other chance."

 

        Petra smiled, sitting on Levi's desk, "And even if I'm not her trigger point, can I still work under you? It's really amazing to be reunited with all our friends from before."

 

        "Of course." Levi vowed, still pacing nervously in his office.

 

        "Levi, don't worry, if this doesn't work, there's other ways." Erwin soothed.

 

        "And you're prepared, even if the memories trigger a seizure, we're prepared. We all went through the protocol." Furlan reminded.

 

        "Don't even think about backing out either, (Y/n) deserves her memories!" Isabel huffed.

 

        "It's not that. I know there's other ways, and I've prepared for every wayward scenario," Levi admitted, "I just feel like I should've gone with her to the flower shop. Something feels off."

 

        "It's just your nerves getting to you, sit down." Petra urged, pulling Levi by the hand to his chair. She stroked his cheek gently as Levi stared into space. "Everything will be okay, Heichou, don't worry. I'll try my best."

 

 

 

        Meanwhile, (Y/n) (L/n) reflected on her life while she walked to the flower shop. So many changes came with Levi. (Y/n) couldn't even remember what loneliness felt like. Everyday she found herself smiling more, she was more motivated to work than ever, and the incomplete feeling that killed her months before slowly became nonexistent.

 

        In trying to show Levi the beauty of the world, she started seeing it as well. Every date night, every walk, every new lunch restaurant, every new movie, (Y/n) found herself falling more and more in love with the man. Did she show him beauty or did he lead her to it?

 

         _God, what did I do to deserve all of this? What did I do to deserve his love?_

 

        And so for a minute, (Y/n) froze at the flower shop, her eyes landing on hydrangea at the very front. She was so lucky to be alive in that moment.

 

        "Hello, Darling, how can I help you?" An old woman smiled, standing up from her stool and holding the girl's hand. (Y/n) noted the warmth and softness in the woman's scar littered hands. What had she been through?

 

        "Hi, I'm here to pick up a catalog for the Smith-Zoe wedding. My boss said you had one ready?" (Y/n) smiled.

 

        "Oh of course! You must be (Y/n)! I'm Maria, the old hag who loves her flowers." Maria chuckled, shuffling through a large plastic bag and pulling out an album. "Your boss and his fiance described their wedding so here are pictures from my garden and the bouquets I've made in the past. I may be old, but I know my flowers."

 

        (Y/n) smiled and thanked the old lady, but before she could leave, the old woman snatched her wrist.

 

        "Your boss tells me you love hydrangea," Maria grabbed a bouquet of hydrangea, "Give it a little water, feed it fresh air, this one is free."

 

        (Y/n) thanked the lady once more and began her walk back.

 

        On her way back, she watched a man in a black bowler hat with a single white stripe snatch a wallet out of a purse. Without thinking, (Y/n) grabbed the man's arm by his black trench coat.

 

        "Sir, it's not polite to steal." She didn't want to be rude. If the man was like Levi, forced to steal for a living, she felt it would be a betrayal to her boyfriend's past self if she judged too quick and too harsh. But at the same time, she would never tolerate Levi going back to that life, not when there were still options left. If Levi could do it, so could this man. 

 

        The man froze, and he turned his head sideways. A dark gray eye narrowed at her, and (Y/n) noted longer black hair sweeping down his face under the bowler hat. She had never thought she could see someone look so neat yet so unkempt at the same time.

 

        The world around (Y/n) froze, people stopped and stared, the woman robbed glared angrily at the man, and all at once everything happened. The familiar click of a gun before cold metal pressed against (Y/n)'s forehead. 

 

        "Little girl, it's not very nice to  tell people what to do."

 

        No amount of self defense from Erwin and Levi could save (Y/n) from this, she knew it. A cold sweat broke out as people around her screamed and backed away. Her eyes widened as she saw a knife in his other hand, the wallet now on the ground forgotten. She stared down the barrel of the old gun to delighted gray eyes. This was a man who had nothing and everything. This was a man who took delight in killing. This was the man that would end her life. This is the man that ended her life.

 

 

 

        In the silence of his office, Levi was broke out of his trance by his phone ringing. "It's probably (Y/n)." He murmured, all eyes in the office landing to his eagerly. But when he looked at the phone, the number was unfamiliar. 

 

        "Hello." He grumbled, if this was another fake IRS scam, he would track this person down and arrest him himself. Fuck the law and everything with it. 

 

         _"Hello, am I speaking to Mr. Levi Ackerman?"_

 

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Levi said, not liking the grave tone in the caller's voice.

 

         _"You're listed as the primary emergency contact to (Y/n) (L/n). I assume you're her husband,"_ the caller took a deep breath,  _"your wife was attacked. We have her in critical condition at Sina Hospital, I can disclose more information on her injuries, but I recommend you hurry. I'm not sure how much time is left."_

 

        Levi felt his world stop. He failed again.


	21. Trigger

        "Do you see what happens to the weak who pretend to be heroes?" Kenny chuckled, as fear and horror made its way into (Y/n)'s eye. "Do you remember me, (Y/n)? Am I your trigger?" 

 

        The metal of the gun felt cold on (Y/n)'s forehead. The steely resolve in the man's eyes was unnerving yet...familiar. The whole situation seemed familiar. Her heart beat rang loudly in her ears as she stared at blankly trying to figure out why she wasn't screaming, why she wasn't running, why she wasn't moving.

 

 

 

         _She felt her eyes widen as the man took aim at Levi. The mission had gone sour long ago. Nifa, Keiji, and Goggles were dead. That monster would kill anyone to get to Levi. The girl sat behind a chimney, Levi had ordered her to hide there._

 

_**"No matter what happens. No matter how many things go wrong. Don't let anyone see you. You'll be safe here."**_

         _(Y/n) had known ever since she became Levi's fiance, he had done everything in his power to put her in the safest position possible. He stopped seeing her as a soldier. He stopped seeing her as a sacrifice. (Y/n) knew it wasn't right. Not when everyone else's life was at stake. Humanity's lives were at stake, and Levi was trying to keep hers the safest._

 

_Glancing at steel band around her left ring finger, (Y/n) smiled fondly at it. It warmed her heart he tried to keep to tradition in this dystopia. She had a corner in this crumbling world that she could call home, and it was in his arms. But (Y/n) didn't join the Survey Corps to live a happy wife. That role was reserved for her when her job was done, the titans dead, and the walls fallen. The role was reserved for her when humanity was truly free._

 

_The girl stood, back pressed against the chimney as she brandished her blades. She could buy him time._

_Leaping from the chimney, her vertical maneuvering gear took her to the next roof where Kenny Ackerman took aim at his own nephew. Without hesitation she kicked him in the side landing a few feet away as he quickly recovered._

 

_"You're gonna regret that, Little Girl." He growled, both guns aimed at her._

 

_From the corner of her eye, she could see Levi dive into a nearby bar. Temporary relief went through her. The sound of  a bang rang in the air and (Y/n raised her left blade only for the bullet to tear through her left palm. Crying out she dodged the next bullet running at him with both blades, her left hand burning. (Y/n) knew she stood no chance against the trained killer. He was Kenny the Ripper for God's sake. He murdered over 100 military police. But she could buy Levi time. Levi could plan and get away. (Y/n) tried not to think over the fact he would look for her, and what he'd find would be far from lovely. But he'd be alive. That's all (Y/n) could want._

 

_He shot her left hand again, and the blade dropped out of it but (Y/n) still managed to bat one of his guns away with her other blade. "You don't have a plan," Kenny growled, "But I'll say, it's pretty damn amazing you're still alive at this point."_

 

_"You'll have to kill me first if you even want a chance at Heichou." (Y/n) growled back, lunging again only for a knife to be stabbed into her shoulder. She resisted the urge to scream, she didn't want Levi to run out and find her. She had to keep him safe. She could fail anyone and everyone else, she could let the world die, but never Levi._

 

_"That's all?" Kenny laughed, "You have potential, girl, too bad it's wasted." A gun was placed at her forehead, the last thing she saw was his finger pull the trigger._

 

 

 

 

(Y/n) didn't know what to make of what she just saw. Was she hallucinating? Was she dreaming of other scenarios? But if what she saw meant anything, this man was named Kenny. This man was a murderer. This man is Levi's uncle. If (Y/n) didn't move now, he would kill her. 

 

        She could lay here and die. She could disappear. A year ago that's what she would've done. A year ago that's what she almost did. But a year ago, Levi wasn't at her side. No. She had to see him. Just one more time. But what could she do?

 

        She could move. She could move in whatever hallucination, she could move here too. She didn't have blades, but she had both her hands. (Y/n) vaguely remembered a video Erwin had made her watch on how to evade a gunshot no matter what part of the body it was pointed at. Strange, but right now extremely applicable.

 

        (Y/n) ducked her head down and kicked him in the knee cap. She felt it relent as Kenny yelled. Quickly she grabbed his hand and forced it to his torso before yanking it out. But he still had knife, hopping back a few feet, it was only then she noticed the crowd people that surrounded her. Most of them had their phones and looked in shock as they took video of everything that happened. (Y/n) tried not to dwell on the fact that none of them bothered to help and were actually very useless. 

 

        "Watch out!"

 

        (Y/n) looked too late as the knife stabbed into her shoulder, without thinking she swung the gun at his face and heard the sickening crack of a broken nose. (Y/n) clutched her shoulder, and backed away only for Kenny to recover and swing the knife, she could feel her white blouse rip and a stinging pain go across her arm.  (Y/n) stumbled backwards falling to the ground and saw the knife glitter as Kenny dropped to his knees over her. 

 

        "That's enough." He snarled and (Y/n) watched the knife race towards her. (Y/n) aimed the gun at Kenny's chest and pulled the trigger. 

 

 

 

Levi burst into the hospital, he was panting and his eyes darted to the woman at the front desk. "(Y/n) (L/n), she's my fiance." Levi only realized he forgot they were in the new world as the woman quickly typed the name in the computer. But he didn't have time to worry about his position in her life. Levi had to see her. 

 

        As soon as she gave him the room number, he was off. He didn't even notice that the room wasn't in ICU, he only ran with the hope her parents could make it on time too. There had to be something they could all do. His eyes landed on her door and he flung it open, prepared for the worst.

 

        His eyes filled with tears, and his throat choked up. In a bed with bandages adorning her forearm and he could see a peak of bandage under her hospital gown over her shoulder. But more importantly, she sat there calmly reading a newspaper while laughing. (Y/n) (L/n) was alive. Levi broke down.

 

        "Oh thank fucking god," Levi's voice was thick as he rushed to her side, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again." He took her hand and pressed it against his cheek, not even bothering to hold back tears. "I love you so much, don't die on me again. Once was enough for both of us."

 

        Her tilting head and confused eyes made Levi freeze as he realized the error in his words. "Again," She mused, "that means everything I saw before my seizure was a memory." 

 

        He looked in her eyes for any indication she was mad, but a tranquil smile and amused eyes was all he could see. Why wasn't she snapping at him? Was she not going to point out he hid her past life from her? That he let Kenny kill her? That he failed to keep her safe  _again?_ He wanted her to punish him. To blame him for her death and his second failure. Just anything but that goddamn accepting look. Because he of all people deserved to be hated by her.

 

        "Did you look at my medical report yet? Or did you just sprint here without knowing what actually happened to me?" With her uninjured arm, she handed Levi a packet of papers. "The top one is the police report, underneath are all the medical papers."

 

        Levi took the papers carefully, looking desperately for any sign she was mad. When he found none, his eyes looked to the first sheet. His eyes widened at what he found. "You beat Kenny." He mumbled, both relieved and shocked at what he read. Not only did she evade death, she stared it in the eye and literally shot in the chest sending it to ICU. Turning to the medical papers, aside from a few stitches to the shoulder and a shallow cut to her arm (only needing bandages), (Y/n) suffered a seizure as the ordeal ended which ended after Levi was called (hence the receptionist's panicked call earlier).  Levi looked to his girlfriend in admiration. "You took down Kenny Ackerman and only needed a stitch and a bandage." 

 

        "Do you know how I died?" She questioned, the smile on her face never dropping.

 

        Levi's heart clenched, and he dropped his head away from hers, "(Y/n), how could I not? It was my fault. I should'v-"

 

        "Levi. Hush. It was far from your fault. You did everything you could to protect me. I chose my fate. I chose to die," (Y/n sighed, taking his hand, "I won't apologize for doing so either. I bought you time and I don't know what happened after, but you did something right since there's no more titans. Don't ever blame yourself for how I died. Thank you for doing everything you could to protect me, but I was a soldier, Levi. You and I both knew that my death was very likely."

 

        Levi wanted to argue, but he couldn't find a point to argue against. He had spent all his life blaming himself for her death, and in less than a paragraph she somehow evaporated all his blame. 

 

        "Levi, if I didn't die I wouldn't have known how to fight him today. So if you somehow still manage to blame yourself over my death that happened hundred of years ago, then remember I needed to die to win." 

 

        Levi smiled softly at her, pressing his lips to her forehead, his heart warm and his happiness unrelenting. "I love you." He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 

 

      "I love you too." She whispered, hugging him tightly, "Thank you for finding me."

 

 

 

        "I can't believe him!" (Y/n) raged as she tied Levi's tie angrily, "I get into one little fight and I'm not allowed to work FOR TWO WEEKS!" She fumed in her nightgown as Levi just sighed, hugging her to his chest.

 

        "(Y/n), you know Erwin is worried. You gave the whole office a scare. He just wants to rest and recov-"

 

        "I don't need it, Levi! The hospital even let me out same day because they knew I was fine. He's just being a-"

 

        Levi pressed an impromptu kiss on her lips, shutting her up immediately. He loved how her kiss went from angry to relaxed in seconds, before she melted further into Levi's arms. When they pulled away, Levi cupped her face, grey eyes meeting (e/c) ones, "I'll call at lunch. We can skype while eating, sound good?"

 

        (Y/n) sighed but nevertheless agreed, "Have fun at work, Heichou." she teased, as he made his way out. 

 

        "Watch it, Cadet." He smirked, taking one last look at the pajama clad girl before leaving. He knew he was in for a long two weeks without her. Who else would distract him and eat candy at his desk?

 

 

 

 

        "Morning, Levi!" Petra greeted from her desk placed across from his, "How's (Y/n)?"

 

        "Morning. She's just angry she's forbidden from working." Levi explained, taking a seat at his desk and noticing a platter of cookies next to his desktop. 

 

        "I made you cookies, since  I know (Y/n) has been stressing you out."

 

        Levi couldn't help the spark of annoyance. (Y/n) stressing him out? That wasn't it at all. Sure her injury and situation stressed him out, but (Y/n) herself was fine and he's never had a problem with her in the months they've been dating and even when they were engaged when she was a cadet. But maybe Petra was referring to the injury, not (Y/n), Levi concluded.

 

        "Thank you, Petra, I'm not a fan of cookies, but (Y/n) will love them."

 

        Silence rang for a few minutes as they both worked. Petra interrupted, "So now that (Y/n) has her memories, when are you two getting married?"

 

 


	22. Replacement Fiance

_It was the quiet days at the Headquarters that (Y/n) loved. Her eyes took in the other soldiers joking as they trained, pausing from her window cleaning. Fondly, she remembered how eager she was to venture out of the walls and couldn't wait for the battle that awaited. Experience taught her that you should never look forward to tragedy._

 

_So instead she enjoyed the days where she could pretend things were normal. When her corporal would give each member of his squad a cleaning task or have them train, these were the moments Cadet (Y/n) (L/n) loved most. (Y/n) closed her eyes, and enjoyed the faint sound of her comrades laughing._

 

_"You seem relaxed, (Y/n). Mind if I join you?" Petra's melodic voice pierced her ears, and (Y/n) opened her eyes smiling. "Is it too much to ask what you were thinking about?" The older soldier asked, looking out the window (Y/n) gazed out fondly._

 

_"If I close my eyes and listen hard enough, I can hear our fallen friends laughing too." (Y/n) admitted, and turned away from the shocked look on Petra's face._

 

_"It won't do you good to dwell on the past, (Y/n)." Petra reminded gently._

 

_"Maybe for you, but it makes everything a little easier." (Y/n) replied._

 

_Silence drifted between the two, neither not really knowing what to say. It wasn't worth arguing. (Y/n) knew in her heart, her happy normal days could never come back. Each expedition would scar her to the end of her life. But she found remembering a beautiful past kept her sane in the dark present. But she had only met Petra a month ago when the corporal had her join his squad. (Y/n) didn't want to make a foe out of someone who could be a good friend._

 

_Everyone in the Survey Corps said (Y/n) could pass off as Petra's sister. Not by looks, but by personality. Some even speculated that was why Levi chose (Y/n) to join the Special Operations Squad. (Y/n) could see it. They both thought the same, had a strange sense of justice, saw beauty in the world, and while (Y/n) had more skill, Petra had more tact. All in all, people often called them the same, and (Y/n) couldn't argue. Therefore, it was necessary she make friends with her 'twin'._

 

_"Petra, can I ask you something?"_

 

_The ginger haired girl smiled, "Of course, (Y/n). Anything."_

 

_"There's something special between you and the corporal. I could see it when I first met both of you. Especially in your eyes. Do you two have relations?"_

 

_Petra blushed, but nonetheless smiled in (Y/n)'s direction. For a minute, (Y/n) was worried she overstepped her boundaries until Petra giggled. "You're too clever for your own good, (Y/n). Don't tell anyone this," Petra held a finger over her lip and leaned closer, "We're planning on marrying soon. I've asked my father's permission, he thinks it's too early, but I know I'll never love anyone as much as I love Levi."_

 

_(Y/n) smiled gently, before reaching up and hugging the older cadet around the neck. "Petra, that's so sweet and I wish you both the best. If you need flowers for the wedding, I know this beautiful field of hydrangea." The sincerity in her voice melted Petra's heart._

 

_"(Y/n), thank you. It means the world to me." Petra laughed, hugging the younger girl back._

 

_"Oi, what happened to cleaning the windows Cadet (L/n)?" A sharp voice pierced the air, and (Y/n) pulled away with a knowing smile._

 

_"Sorry, Corporal, Petra just told me the most wonderful news. I'll get cleaning again!" (Y/n) grinned, saluting before walking away with her cleaning materials, resisting the urge to laugh at Levi's questioning look._

 

 

(Y/n) glanced at her cup of tea, the TV in the shared apartment not enough to distract her from her thoughts. Ever since she gained her memories, she was never really sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

 

        So far, it seemed more like a curse. (Y/n) couldn't help but dwell on the fact that if she herself was real in this new world along with Levi, Sasha, Casten, and The Survey Corps, that meant _she_ was real too. Petra was out there somewhere. Levi's first and supposed to be fiance was out there, and it killed (Y/n) inside to know she stole Levi. "But I love him so much." (Y/n) couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks as she realized her selfishness. She was essentially a Petra replacement. But what about the day Levi would find Petra and she'd remember? The logical thing to do would step back and let Petra have her spot. "But can I do that?" 

 

        Wiping her eyes, she texted Levi she was going to visit her mother's boutique a few cities over before grabbing her coat and purse. Her mother would know what to do. She always did. 

 

 

 

 

        "I'm trying to take things slowly with, (Y/n)," Levi admitted, glancing fondly at the polaroid of his girlfriend on his desk, "for now she's my girlfriend, until she's ready to be my wife."

 

        Petra nodded, a bittersweet smile on her face. "It's funny how the roles have changed," She mused, "we used to be engaged and (Y/n) would say-"

 

        They both looked down at the sound of Levi's phone alerting a text. His eyebrows furrowed worriedly as he typed, why did (Y/n) need to see her mother? "Hold that thought, Petra, I think something's wrong."

 

 

 

 

**"(Y/n), is everything okay? Did something happen?"**

 

(Y/n) smiled gently at her boyfriend's tone as she sat on the train, looking at the passing buildings, "Everything is okay, Babe," she lied, "I just feel like visiting mom."

 

         **"Your voice is thick. You sound like you've been crying."**

 

        (Y/n) winced, she hated how Levi could read her like a book even without seeing her. "I'm on my period, just painful cramps making me tear up. My mom has this really good heating pad that-"

 

         **"You finished your period last week. Why are you lying to me?"**

 

        Silence echoed through the phone when (Y/n) found herself whimpering, she didn't even know she was crying. 

 

         **"I'm coming home. I'm not leaving you to-"**

 

        "Please don't. I'm okay, Levi, I just-" (Y/n) cut herself off, not knowing what to say. How do you tell your boyfriend that you're a replacement and you're afraid he'll replace you when he finds his real fiance?

 

         **"Whatever it is, I'm here for you. If I did something wrong, tell me. Don't lie and run away from me. I love you, (Y/n), and I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."**

 

Normally, that alone was all (Y/n) would need to feel better, but right now they were the exact opposite of what she wanted to hear. And it wasn't this fault. None of this was his fault. She's the one who took advantage of him. "I just need space, Levi, I'll be here when you get home and I'll be okay." 

 

She heard him sigh and could practically imagine him running a hand through his hair in frustration,  **"Is that what you want, (Y/n)? Then okay. But will you explain everything when I get home? I can't stand being kept in the dark over something bothering you."**

 

        "Maybe," (Y/n) sighed, "I'm sorry."

 

         **'It's okay. Just be safe. I love you."**

 

        "I love you too." She smiled, before ending the call. Her tears only worsened after he hung up. God, what was wrong with her?

 

 

 

 

        Else (L/n) hadn't seen her daughter cry since she was a senior in high school. It was when her and her husband had threatened to disown (Y/n) when she admitted not wanting to go to college. Even then, her daughter's tears were a rarity. Only evident during heart breaking events and on some of the letters (Y/n) used to write to them before she resorted to calling (but Else never told her that she knew those wet blotches of "spilled water" were actually tears, she's done enough to damage her daughter's pride). So when (Y/n) came into her boutique, Else did not hesitate to close shop and take her to her office.

 

        "(Y/n), neither of us can get anywhere if you can't take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." Else winced at her harsh tone, curse her sharp tongue. Her daughter was sobbing in front of her and here she was practically scolding the girl. The mother grabbed the tissue box and placed it in her daughter's lap. (E/c) eyes looking at her sadly.

 

        "There's something I never told you about Levi, Mamma." (Y/n) admitted, after blowing her nose. 

 

        Else felt her heart stop. What could possibly be so bad about Levi that made her daughter cry? From the few times she met Levi, Else was completely sure he was utterly in love with her daughter. She knew of all the things he did for (Y/n), and even remained unmarried to the end of his first life because he  _refused_  to move on. Later in his second life, he'd save her daughter's life, made her happy, and made it priority to help get (Y/n)'s memories back. So what could Levi possibly do to drive (Y/n) to her mother's boutique.

 

        "I wasn't Levi's first fiance. I was his replacement for the first one," (Y/n) whimpered, "Her name was Petra and we were both in the Survey Corps. We were in the same squad. Petra and I were so alike it was impossible for us not to be friends. So when she died...that's when Levi asked me to marry him."

 

        Else didn't move as (Y/n)'s sobs pierced the air, and everything slowly began to fall into place. Else understood everything. But she had to hear it from her daughter's ears.

 

        "Mamma, I love him but I took advantage of him. I knew we were alike, and I knew he was vulnerable and wasn't thinking straight, so I said yes," (Y/n) managed to get out, Else's fears confirmed, "I can't say I'm sorry because he's been my light in both life times. But now I realize, if I exist so does she. When the day comes and she finds us and remembers, well we know what happens then."

 

        Else allowed (Y/n) to cry a few more minutes, trying to find the right words to say. Else couldn't help but doubt her impression of Levi. Yes he loved (Y/n), but not because she was (Y/n), but because she was the second Petra. It was a dark time, her daughter nor Levi could resist and when their realities fell apart, the only thing they had was each other. Now in this new world, her daughter had everything but Levi was missing more. But could Else really tell her daughter? Could she look (Y/n) in the eye and tell her that Levi would undoubtedly chose her over Petra? Could Else lie?

 

        "I can't tell you everything will be alright," the mother admitted, "but I can tell you it's no use worrying about a problem that's in a time too far to tell."

 

        "It's not, Mamma, it's only a matter of time until he finds her or she finds him. After that, I'll be alone. Mamma, why was I so selfish? I should have never-"

 

        "Don't finish that sentence," Else snapped, "the heart wants what it wants. It was a dark time, and you should be happy to have found a fraction of happiness then and now. I know you love Levi, and I know this hurts, but everything will be worth it in the end. (Y/n) we cannot spend our lives being perfect humans, you of all people should know how little time there is in a single life."

 

        Else watched with gentle eyes as (Y/n) composed herself. "You're right, Mother," She agreed stiffly, "thank god, I have two lives, double the time, and double the choices."

 

        "(Y/n), I don't know what you're thinking," Else admitted, "but please don't make decisions you'll regret."

 

 

 

 

        "(Y/n)." Levi sighed  breath of relief, hugging his girlfriend as she entered the shared room. "I've been waiting to talk to you all day. Now, let's-"

 

        "I don't want to talk about it." (Y/n) admitted, hugging him back and pressing a kiss to his lips, "Not yet. But I'm okay."

 

        Levi's hands grabbed her by waist pulling her back a bit to look into her eyes, and all he could find was love and devotion. "Promise me." 

 

        "I promise. I love you." (Y/n) vowed, pressing a kiss to his lips, loving the way he kissed back with a passion.

 

        "Are we okay?" Levi questioned, as she stepped even closer to him, unbuttoning his white shirt further.

 

        "We're we not?" (Y/n) teased.

 

        "No, it's just....I should've come with you. I should've been more-"

 

        "Levi. No. I chose to. I'm okay. I just need space once in a while." (Y/n) murmured with a serious look, pulling back to look him in the eye. 

 

        The love and devotion was still there, so Levi relaxed. (Y/n) was still here, so everything was fine.


	23. United

        Levi glanced fondly over at the puppy calendar in his and (Y/n)'s room. She had marked off everyday she was banned from work, there were three more days. She seemed happier with each passing day. Humming and singing more often, kissing or hugging Levi even more than usual (for example: the moment he came home from work today, she leaped into his arms), Levi couldn't figure out what had gotten into her.  (Y/n) still didn't want to talk about what had transpired days before, and Levi couldn't help but feel ashamed over not being able to place what exactly was wrong with his girlfriend. But she was happy, and that's what mattered.

 

        (Y/n)'s piercing scream echoed throughout the apartment and Levi sprinted to the door and towards the kitchen as fast as possible. He mentally prepared himself for every bad scenario. But what he saw in the kitchen, he wasn't ready for.

 

        Sasha and Connie stood grinning, Sasha holding her left hand out towards (Y/n), a ring sparkled on her left finger. (Y/n) held two hands over her mouth, and her eyes glistened. "FINALLY!"(Y/n) screamed, hugging the engaged couple while Levi tried to get his heart rate back in order. 

 

        "Congratulations." Levi said sincerely, clapping Connie on the back, watching the shorter man gleam. 

 

        "Thanks, Levi, but you won't be congratulating us much longer." Connie admitted, "I'm afraid I have to take Sasha away to move in with me."

 

        "That's okay, I'll try to forgive you, but make my best friend a happy wife." (Y/n) reminded, still hugging Sasha.

 

        "I know he will, (Y/n), don't worry about me!" Sasha said, beaming at Connie, "But now to tell my parents!"

 

        "Good luck." Levi said, smiling lightly at the happy couple running to the door. 

 

        "Levi, isn't this great? Did they get married in your past life?" (Y/n) laughed, turning back to her chopping board where she had abandoned her vegetables.

 

        Levi glanced at (Y/n)'s bare left finger. _Not yet. But most definitely will happen._ He thought to himself, "Yes, but only after the wall fell. Armin marries Annie by the way. Mikasa marries Eren." He explained absentmindedly, walking over to his girlfriend and wrapping arms around her waist.

 

        He watched her hands pause in cutting tomatoes and hugged her a little tighter. "Can I ask you  question?" She murmured, wiping her hands on her apron and turning to face him.

 

        Levi nodded, not liking the nervous expression on her face.

 

        "Did you marry after I died?"

 

 

 

        _Ever since the walls came down, so did crime rates, mortality, poverty. Everyone seem to progress somehow. Everyone except Levi._

 

_Tired gray eyes glanced at the entrance arch to the new seaside market place. At Hanji's urging, he decided to leave his college. After all, someone had to tell (Y/n) about the market place, Hanji had told him._

 

_"It smells like the sea, so pretty shitty," Levi said into the blowing air, "but you would like it. There's lots of happy people, and I can hear music. I'm sure you'd find something strange to blow our money on." He could've swore he heard her laugh in the wind._

 

_The sun beat down, and despite the chatter and music, Levi could hear the waves well. His eyes drifted at everything and nothing each stall he passed. He nodded to the ones who addressed him. Ever since the walls came down, people revered him. Ever since the wall came down, Levi hadn't had to spend money on a single thing. People just handed it to him. Sometimes even leaving things outside his cottage's door._

 

_Levi didn't realize he stopped in front of a flower stall, his eyes on a hydrangea flower crown. His breath escaped him, and his eyes glazed over. "Corporal Levi, I am honored to be in your presence!" A beautiful girl with perfectly curled brown hair spoke, she was the owner of the flower stall. "Please, accept this crown! It's the least I can give you." Levi could see the adoration in her eyes._

 

_He picked up the crown, thanking the girl quietly before walking away...his eyes staring at the crown intently. "(Y/n), it will never be home without you. Thank you for the sign, but you aren't something I can just let go." He scolded. It wasn't a coincidence that more hydrangea grew in the field near the beach since the walls fell. Levi had no doubt his fiance was to blame._

 

_"Who's the lucky lady?" A merchant asked him. Levi recognized him. He always gave the best pieces of meat whenever he saw him. Levi could see in his hand, a dead duck. "We've all been wondering when the great Levi Ackerman would finally get married! You aren't getting any younger, and there's no woman who'll say no to you."_

 

_"My fiance is insistent. She keeps giving me flowers so I'll feel more at home beyond the walls." Levi admitted, his thumb caressing the flower._

 

_"Fiance? You mean you've finally decided to get married."_

 

_Levi paused, trying his best not to snap at the merchant. "It's hard to marry someone who's dead." Levi admitted, before walking off.  "The people are still pretty clueless, Angel, you would've loved them." Levi placed the crown on his head as the wind gently caressed his face. A kiss from her._

 

_"The world is beautiful," Levi spoke, his eyes gazing at an orange sunset over the sea, "I'll do my best to enjoy it for both of us."_

_\_

 

 

 

        "It's okay if you did," (Y/n) said softly, "I understand. It would be crazy for you not to marry. Hanji told me when the walls fell, you were considered humanity's hero and everyone loved you." Her words were kind, but Levi could see her bittersweet smile as she looked away from him. 

 

        Levi sighed, spinning his girlfriend around and grabbing her face so she couldn't look away. "Look at me," he said softly when he noticed her eyes drift away, "there is no one else in my life I could love more than I love you. There was no one else after your death, and there's no one else now. So no, I never married. The only reason we aren't married now is because I want us to enjoy a normal life and do everything normal couples would do because you deserve it." Somewhere during his speech, Levi pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her on the nose gently. "I love you."

 

        "I love you too." (Y/n) murmured, closing her eyes and stepping closer into Levi.

 

        "I have every intention of marrying you," Levi explained, "but I want to take things slow and enjoy every day I have with you."

 

        "Okay....I like that." (Y/n) said genuinely.

 

        "Fuck." Levi groaned, pulling away to gaze into her confused eyes, "now I'm hungry for something other than dinner."

 

        Levi couldn't help but smirk at the deep blush that coated her face as he spun her off towards their room. Dinner forgotten.

 

 

 

        "Are you ready now?" (Y/n) asked, looking to her boyfriend expectantly. Today would be her first day back and time could not possibly move slower for her. But Levi could, and he did. He loved seeing his girlfriend so impatient and eager. 

 

        "Almost."  Levi replied absentmindedly, taking his time tying his tie, watching her from the corner of his eye. He loved his girlfriend, but he loved the impatient way she'd bite her lip too. He watched her roll her eyes, storm over to him and take the black tie in her hands. Quick, nimble fingers, so experienced in typing, tied his tie to perfection-the whole time fixing him with an impatient smirk. 

 

        "Can we go now? The housewife life isn't for me!" She insisted, pulling him by the same tie to the front door, her olive green skirt bouncing with every step. 

 

        Levi couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of (Y/n) being a housewife. While he had no problems with her ever becoming one and spending his life doting on her and making money for her shopping sprees, he found himself preferring the determined look as she chased after adventure and stories. That was the (Y/n) he fell in love with, but he had no doubt he could love her in every form.  "I love you." He reminded, pressing a kiss to her forehead when they reached the bus stop.

 

        "I love you too." (Y/n) laughed, blushing as the other people waiting looked to them with fond smiles. 

 

        They both heard Levi's phone go off alerting a text, and Levi pulled away from their kiss to reply. 

 

 

 

 

        "I have a surprise for you." Levi smiled, squeezing her hip as they rode the escalator towards their floor. 

 

        "Is it a snack? Because I'm already hungry."

 

        "That wasn't it but I could arrange for that to happen. The surprise I have is greater than a snack." He chuckled, placing his cold hands over her eyes, feeling her eyelashes gently tickle his palm. 

 

        The elevator doors opened and Levi guided them out, "Hold out your hands and keep your eyes closed." he instructed.

 

        (Y/n) did as she was told and felt two warm hands clasp hers as Levi's hands left her eyes. 

 

        "Open them." A feminine voice prompted.

 

        (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes opened to meet deep, ocean-blue ones. (Y/n) immediately felt warm tears rush down her cheeks as her hands went cold. 

 

        "It's nice to see you again, (Y/n)!" Petra laughed, her eyes glazing over.

 

        "You too." (Y/n) stuttered out, trying to ignore the fact Levi had an arm over Petra's shoulders. "There's so much I want to ask and say and-" (Y/n)'s voice was becoming more choked, and her boyfriend and Petra's smiles widened.

       

        Petra lunged in for a hug and carefully pet (Y/n)'s head, "Later. Let's just enjoy the fact we're both here together again." 

 

        (Y/n)'s tears flowed steadily as she hugged the older woman back, closing them tightly while breathing shakily.


	24. What He Deserves

      The next few days, (Y/n) (L/n) found herself having more writer blocks than usual.  She found herself stopping mid-sentence and not knowing where to go from there. Erwin was the first one to notice.

 

        "I did have you removed for two weeks," He reminded, "You're still getting into the flow of things. Why don't you and Levi go out for the lunch?" With a big hand ruffling her (H/c) hair, he would walk off, but not without one more encouraging smile. 

 

        (Y/n) had heeded his advice, and in inviting her boyfriend to lunch...it also meant Petra would tag along too. Her and Levi would give her advice about the story and how to approach it, but somehow whenever (Y/n) returned to the office, she felt more empty than usual.

 

        It was on one of those days, (Y/n) sighed, looking at the unfinished article. She felt her stomach growl and decided it would the perfect time to ask Levi to lunch. Cracking her back, she proceeded her way to private investigations but stopped next to the door when she heard giggles. Stepping into the doorway, (Y/n) watched Petra feed Levi cookies as she sat on his desk. (Y/n) couldn't help but notice how natural they looked together. 

 

        "(Y/n), try my cookies!" Petra cheered, holding out a basket of chocolate chip cookies. Her favorite. (Y/n) smiled, and thanked her, taking two cookies and on her way out, was stopped by a cold grip on her wrist. 

 

        "Is there something you need, Angel?" Levi's smooth voice asked. She heard him stand up and soon found herself wrapped in his embrace, his sharp chin nestling itself into her shoulder.

 

        "I was just hungry," (Y/n) replied, pulling out of his grip, "but now I have snacks...I have to work on an article."

 

        "Do you need help?" He asked, grabbing her again.

 

        "No." It came out more forceful and quicker than she intended, she turned to look at him seeing his suspicious glance, "I just need time." She clarified, flashing her most convincing smile. She pulled away again, hurrying back to her desk. 

 

        (Y/n) glanced at the cookies that sat on her desk and somehow they didn't look as appetizing as usual. 

 

        She didn't realize how long she sat there struggling to type until Levi gently draped her coat over her hours later. "(Y/n), work is over. We should be going home." Levi reminded, his fingers directing the laptop to shut down as Google Drive saved her unfinished article. 

 

        Levi's eyes lingered to the two cookies on her desk, and then for any sign that she had gone out that day. "You haven't eaten all day." He growled, picking up one of the cookies and gently shoving it towards her. He wasn't ready for how fast she whipped her head sideways.

 

        "I don't want them, I took them to be polite!" (Y/n) argued back, suddenly feeling nauseous.

 

        "You don't want your favorite cookie? Then what do you want, (Y/n)? I'll get anything for you, because this is unacceptable. You can't-"

 

        "I forgot okay! I've been feeling sick all day and-"

 

        "You should've told me." Levi tsked, collecting her stuff before taking his hand in hers and dragging her to the elevator. "We'll pick up medicine on the way home and I'll cook soup, okay?"

 

        (Y/n) nodded mutely.

        "Are you okay?"

        (Y/n) nodded mutely.  Quietly closing in on herself as Levi placed a hand on her forehead. 

 

        "You don't have a fever, that's good. Are you sure you can last until-"

 

        "Can we please just go home?" (Y/n) whispered, "I'm tired."

 

        "Anything." Levi promised, before hailing a taxi cab. 

 

         For the first time since Levi moved in with (Y/n), she collapsed onto their bed and falling into a deep nap.

 

        Levi started cooking immediately, but found he was fucking up ingredients because he was so damn worried about her. His girlfriend was sick and tire and he couldn't figure out why. This hadn't been a past problem in their life before, and it didn't become a problem until that one day he heard her cry over the phone. And if there's one thing worse than hearing the person you love dear cry, it's not knowing why and being helpless to the situation.  Levi snapped absentmindedly stared down at the soup he over pepper before turning off the stove. Pale hands clenched at his side as he racked his mind for anything he did to make her upset. Was she getting tired of him?

 

        But thinking was all he'd done for the past three weeks. More action was needed. Wiping his hands on a dishcloth, he tossed it to the side before making his way to their bedroom. Opening the door, he was surprised to see her sitting up in bed and looking absentmindedly out their window. Walking in front of her, he knelt, taking both of her hands in his. Teary (e/c) eyes met his, and Levi could feel his heart twinge. "I'm not a mind reader, (Y/n)," He admitted, "but I know something is wrong. I can't promise you a solution, but I can promise you unconditional love and support. So please, just tell me everything."

 

        "I'm just stressed, I guess transitioning to work after two weeks is a bit difficult." (Y/n) sighed, it wasn't a total lie. She had forgotten how demanding being a reporter could be. 

 

        "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You could've worked in my office and I would've helped you." Levi reasoned, pressing a kiss to her hands.

 

        "I don't want to ruin you and Petra's bonding time." (Y/n) shrugged.

 

        "We've bonded enough," Levi scolded, "and you can never ruin anything in my life." He stood and hooked an arm behind her back and under her legs before carrying her out of the room. "It's time for dinner, I think you've waited long enough. And next time you want or need to come in, just go whenever. You know I love you."

 

        "I love you too." He heard her murmur back. 

 

 

 

        The next day at work, although still at a slow pace, (Y/n)'s mood significantly improved as she worked on her story at Levi's desk. He had even let her sit in his lap. Her mind was flowing with all the perfect words, and whenever Levi would notice her focus become too intense, he would gently stroke her hair and tension in her back would lessen. Soon conversations between Levi and Petra would fade from her ears, and all she'd hear is the clicking of each key and occasionally Levi's comments or compliments as he watched her type over her shoulder. 

 

        "Do you want to get lunch today, or should I go out and buy you something?" He asked, gently rubbing her shoulders. 

 

        (Y/n) peered up at her boyfriend smiling, "Can you buy me something please? I don't want to kill my flow." 

 

        Levi smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'll get your favorite. Don't work too hard. Petra, take care of her!" 

 

        The room was filled once more by typing as (Y/n)'s fingers flew over the keyboard. She was nearly finished.

 

        "You're a lucky woman, (Y/n)."

 

        (Y/n) stopped typing, her (e/c) eyes meeting melancholy light brown ones. And it was then (Y/n) knew she couldn't keep this up forever. This idea that it was perfectly okay to be with Levi when his true wife was alive.

 

        "I have to admit, when he said he'd been looking for me and that he had to see me...I thought he wanted to be with me again, as lovers." Petra's eyes were teary, a small smile on her face, "But he told me that I might be the trigger to your memories and that he needed me to help you. That's why I took this job, and the day we were supposed to meet, Kenny got to you. It's so selfish of me to say that for a moment....I wished you were gone."

 

        "I sometimes wish it too, Petra." (Y/n) admitted.

 

        "Don't ever wish for that. I should never have-"

 

        "Do you still love him?" (Y/n) interrupted.

 

        Petra was crying now, "(Y/n), I'm so sorry. I do. I love him with all my heart. Even when we ended our engagement before my death, the thought of Levi loving someone else hurt. It still does. And I know it's wrong, and I want both of you to be happy-"

 

        Petra was interrupted by (Y/n) hugging the crying girl, "Petra, you knew of his feelings for me and you still treated me like a younger sister when I joined the Special Operations Squad. Even now, when you had the chance to steal Levi away or avoid me so I would remain in the dark, you came here anyway to give me a fair chance." (Y/n) pulled away, her smile assuring and her eyes shimmering with gratitude, "I owe my life and happiness to you as much as I owe it to Levi. I'm sorry for not even considering your feelings after death. So I'll fix everything. Just promise me you'll take care of him."

 

        Petra looked at her in wonder, "(Y/n), if you love Levi half as much as I am, how can you even think to do or say any of this?"

 

        "Your affection towards each other was obvious when I first joined the Survey Corps, and there's still a special connection between you two today. Levi could've looked for anyone to restore my memories but he looked for _you._ I won't stand in the way any longer. I took care of him to my death, and now you have to repay the favor." (Y/n) dried Petra's tears.

 

        (Y/n) packed her things away in her bag and Petra stuttered, "What are you doing?"

 

        "I'm giving you the life you deserve. I'm giving Levi the life he deserves. Lately, I've made him worry and stress, maybe we were never meant to be. And that's okay, because I found the perfect person for him." (Y/n) grinned. "Lie for me, Petra, tell him my father kidnapped me for a lunch date." With that, (Y/n) (L/n) walked out of Levi Ackerman's office. 

 

        "Are you going somewhere?" Erwin asked, when the (H/c) girl walked into his office.

 

 

 

        "I'll be working from home," (Y/n) explained, "Erwin, do you remember that job opportunity you offered me before the accident?"

 

        Erwin's eyes darted away from the draft he was reading and looked in shock at (Y/n). "It's still open," He managed to say, "but you know what it means, (Y/n), there's a reason no one can take it."

 

        "Well, I'm interested. Email me the details, I'll be off now." (Y/n) smiled, leaving the commander's office. 

 

        She smiled all the way out of the building, she smiled on the bus, she smiled on the walk to her apartment. It was only when she finished packing her bags half an hour later, she began to cry.


	25. To Love is To Suffer

        Levi had never been more than willing to die until now. He came home to an empty apartment, her clothes, laptop, half of her shoes, her purses, almost everything of hers was gone. For once in his life, Levi's bed felt huge. He called her at least 60 times, and texted her over 100 times. Still nothing. No one knew where (Y/n) (L/n) went. Not even Petra.

 

        He scrolled through his phone of selfies she took with various people, or just silly faces behind Levi's back. His heart practically breaking at the fact she left without any explanation four days ago.

 

Please. Can we talk? Where are you? I just have to know why.

 

        One hour of silent desperation and self depreciation passed before he got a reply.

Okay. Meet me at the hotel near the cafe. Room 205.

 

 

 

        Up until now, Levi honestly believed he was the only one suffering from her disappearance, but her red stained eyes and tear stained cheeks betrayed her. There was no celebration in seeing her, or joy over the fact they were standing across from each other. Just a heavy silence that made Levi want to cry. Looking to the ground, (Y/n) stepped out of the way, and Levi stepped into the dim hotel room. The bed sheets were messy, the TV reflected the late night news, and her phone was on the table outside on the balcony, the open door blowing cold air into the room. 

     

          The moment the door shut, Levi began as she sat on the messy bed.

       

         "What is this all about (Y/n?" Levi sighed, "lately it just seems like you want to cut me out from your life. Just tell me why. I honestly believed our relationship was amazing." It was silent for a few moments, but Levi was determined to get anything from her. He did his waiting and look where it got them. He had lived his whole life at a fast pace, the only thing he ever took slow was his relationship with (Y/n). So why was it that something he put so much time, heart, and effort into...end like this? He wasn't going to let this slide. He had to know why. He had to know what he did wrong. 

 

        "I want you to forget about me. I want you to forget everything about our relationship." 

 

        Levi's breath hitched, and he felt his hands go cold. He had no idea what he was expecting to gain from this conversation....but that was the last thing he ever wanted to hear. It shouldn't have been a surprise to him. He was a cold, emotionless, street rat, with a  filthy mouth, that she had taken in out of pity. She had a whole world of men to pick that would easily fall in love with her, what chance did he ever stand. But he still had to ask, especially since more tears were rushing from her eyes and quiet sobs filled the room. "Why?" His own voice was choked, and he felt a tear run down his cheek, "(Y/n), I spent years dreaming of you, praying you'd be real. I've done everything I've fucking can to be perfect for you, so who the hell did I drive to you? Was I too much, was I too-"

 

        "That's not it, Levi. You're perfect and there's no one else-"

 

        "Damn it, (Y/n), that's a lie," he growled, "if perfection is some piece of shit that tried to rob you then-"

 

        "Levi!" She sobbed, moving from the bed and tackling him in a hug that sent them both to the carpeted floor. 

 

        Levi didn't hesitate to hug back, because this was possibly the last hug he'd ever receive from her. "Is this really what you want? Because you're sobbing your eyes out. I can forget you ever mentioned it. We can fix everything right here and move on." He rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed into his white work shirt. 

 

        "I don't want to break up, but it's the right thing to do, Levi."

 

        "That's bullshit," He hissed pulling her chin up so she could look in his eyes, "Do you love me?"

 

        "Of course."

 

        "Good, because I fucking love you. That's all that's important and-"

 

        "And that's my fault!" (Y/n) accidentally yelled. 

 

        Neither of them liked the way the other's tears dripped to the carpet of the hotel. Neither of them liked the desperate grip the other had on them because it signaled an approaching end. But for once....neither could compromise.

 

        "I took advantage of you, Levi," (Y/n) said quietly, "I escaped death at the price of your first fiance. I told you I loved you when I knew you were vulnerable and needed someone. You formed a dependency on me and fooled yourself into loving me. You don't need that, Levi, Petra is here now. She can give you the love you truly deserve."

 

        "(Y/n), that wasn't your fau-"

 

        "Ever since I got my memories back, that day keeps coming back, Levi," (Y/n)'s voice cracked through her sobs, "she told me you two were engaged, and the two of you looked so happy. I knew how much she meant to you, and when the day came where I should've died for her...I didn't. I ruined your life, Levi, I ruined your chance of someone perfect you could love...and I took advantage of it. I'm so sorry."

 

        Levi's head dropped as he processed the information. That was all? "You fucking-" Levi sighed and cut himself off, reminding himself that's not the proper way to get your girlfriend back, "you think I fell in love with you after Petra's death?" Levi couldn't help the slight smirk that crossed his face as he watched her face pale at the glare in his eyes. "You stubborn, little, brat," He snarled, forcing her to look in his eyes, "You selfish little minx, why didn't you tell me?"

 

        (Y/n) opened her mouth to reply but Levi immediately cut her off, "Oh no. You don't get to say anything after playing a watered down version of the silent treatment for weeks. I fell in love with your stubborn, impulsive, ass, after you made that speech to two shitty brats. I fell even more during our first expedition as a squad. Petra and I were never even officially engaged, we just talked about it. If you needed elaboration on the duration and the intensity of my love for you, you should've said something sooner!" Levi ended with a cold chuckle.

 

        "Levi, I-" Cut off again.

 

        "Then you slowly start cutting me off from your life, you make me worry about you even more than usual, and then you have the nerve to just disappear without any reason for days," Levi groaned, "you know what's the frustrating part about all of this? You've quite literally put me through hell in a span of two life times, and I still love you more than anything in the world. Yes, I depend on your love. Yes, it's your fault; It's your fault for being everything I want and need." 

 

        Levi looked at her expectantly, needing a reply after spilling his heart and his frustration to her. (Y/n)'s eyes were gleaming with tears and she looked away from Levi, he could see the shame in her face. "I'm sorry..." She murmured, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. 

 

        Levi sighed, closing his eyes and wrapping her waist tightly into his arms. He gently massaged her sides as he felt her tears run down his neck. "The team dying was terrible, Petra's death was horrible, but if you died with them...I don't think I could've moved on. You know that I love you." 

 

        "I know...Levi, I love you. I'm sorry."

 

        "Will you be my girlfriend again?" He felt a quick nod against his neck, "Will you tell me when you're insecure or having bad flashbacks?" Another nod. "Will you believe me when I say it's not your fault and you never deserved to die." Another nod. "Will you talk about your problems before running away?" Another nod.

 

        "Levi, I'm sorry. I love you so much."

 

        "It's okay, Angel, just don't do it again unless I really fuck up, and if I do: just tell me." He chuckled, a hand gently rubbing the back of her head.

 

        "I think I fucked up too, Levi." She whimpered, hugging him tighter.

 

        "It's okay. Tell me." 

 

        "I...I took a long term story." (Y/n) admitted.

 

        "That's hard work, but it's okay, I'll help you and-"

 

        "It's approximately one to two years long."

 

        Levi sighed, "Damn, but that's fine. A lot of hard work, but of all the people-"

 

        "It's abroad, starting in Japan and spanning all over Europe, Levi...I leave in three days."

 

        Levi was silent, gently pushing his girlfriend away and looking into her fearful eyes. "What does this mean for us?" Levi sighed, gently brushing her cheek with his thumb.

 

        "I know you just got your job and you just moved in with me...but I want you to come with me. I want you to stay with me."

 

        Levi smiled, pressing his forehead against his girlfriend's, "If that's what you want, Angel. You think you can put up with me for that long?"

 

        (Y/n) laughed, "I should be asking you that! This'll be your first time out of the country! And you'll be stuck with me the whole time!"

 

        "I can't think of a better heaven." Levi admitted, before hugging (Y/n) towards him again.

 

        He didn't know what would happen on that trip. He had no idea what he'd tell Isabel or Furlan. He had no idea what life had in store for him. But as long as he had (Y/n)), nothing else really mattered. Besides, proposing in Europe sounded just fine to him. 

 


	26. Goodbyes

      "There is a man in Japan who claims he has memories of a different world than history tells," Erwin explained,  "while he admits that history textbooks have gotten most of it right. He says it's missing a very crucial period...he calls it the Titan Period."

 

        (Y/n) and Levi's eyes widened, (Y/n)'s cup of tea clinking roughly against the surface of Erwin's desk as her other hand gripped tightly Levi's tightly. "A man with memories of all of history...even ours?" (Y/n) asked incredulously, "Are you sure he's telling the truth?"

 

        "He wouldn't have mentioned a Titan period if he had," Levi mused, his eyes hardened in concentration, "the very fact a man in Japan somehow found our newspaper line indicates he remembered The Survey Corps and tried to find it. Knowing Erwin would be the most likely to understand and actively seek knowledge on regaining history, the very act of choosing also shows he understands more than any random person hoping for a good time should."

 

        She knew it was wrong. But (Y/n) couldn't help but fall in love with the way Levi made deductions and how he was using his "Corporal" voice. Good memories of a bad time. 

 

        "The man would like you to travel to Japan, he has work with you to do on learning more about the Titan period and has some possible locations to physical evidence of our lives," Erwin continued, "Levi should be there on my behalf but (Y/n), it's your job to help him research and be his escort to European countries. Most importantly, you are to help him create an official narrative to be published and be made aware of around the world."

 

        (Y/n) and Levi glanced at each other, both realizing this job would take more than a year and a visit to their memories was far from a vacation. But both realized that they were the most qualified, and that everyone who suffered deserved their stories to be told. They found a decision in the other's eyes. "We'll do it." (Y/n) confirmed, and she was just happy to have Levi at her side. 

 

 

 

 

        "I can't believe you're not taking us with you." Isabel whined, pouting on (Y/n) and Levi's bed.

 

        "For once, I agree!" Furlan huffed, taking a hold of Levi's pillow and throwing it at him as (Y/n) hid a laugh. Levi narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend.

 

        "Someone has to take care of our home," Levi reminded, flicking each of them on the forehead, "and the investigations department. Who else will keep our reporters safe?"

 

        "Who's taking your place?" Isabel asked, eyes looking worriedly towards (Y/n).

 

        "My brother, Casten, said he'd temporarily work for Erwin until I've come back. I have a feeling it won't be temporary though." (Y/n) laughed.

 

        "But do you guys really have to go? A year is a longtime, I don't think we could even survive two." Furlan groaned.

 

        "Someone has to find the truth," Levi sighed, "and I know it's a longtime. But I don't think I could go this long without (Y/n), not after I just found her." 

 

        (Y/n) couldn't help the twinge in her heart as Levi squeezed her hand tightly. She had put this man through hell in so many ways, yet somehow he still found room in his cold heart to love her. She was the luckiest woman in the world.

 

        "We'll be back in two months for the wedding and major holidays." (Y/n) reminded, sitting on the bed and hugging Furlan and Isabel. "We also made a skype account and you can hit us up on messenger anytime. It'll be like we never really left."

 

        Levi's heart warmed at the sight of his girlfriend getting along so well with the other most important people in his life. The genuine love and care shining in her eyes, along with her gentle hands assuring them that she would never steal Levi away and that they were just as important as any other close friend of hers. He was the luckiest man in the world. 

 

        So the four of them packed and packed and packed, laughing through the night while they were still together.

 

 

 

 

 

        It didn't feel like a goodbye. The airport was bustling with people, but at the food court was a large group of people laughing and eating, but only two of them were really going somewhere. Erwin, Hanji, Furlan, Isabel, Sasha, Connie, and (Y/n)'s family sat around the departing couple. It was too happy to be a goodbye, full of jokes and endless laughter, for once this goodbye actually meant see you soon. A luxury that they didn't have a lifetime ago.

 

        "I expect a picture every week." Else (L/n) quipped while taking a French fry from her daughter. "And if you go to Italy and don't take a funny photo with that leaning tower, you're disowned." 

 

        "If we have time, Mama, this is work!" (Y/n) smiled, gently rubbing Levi's hand laying on her thigh.

 

        "Your mother's right, (Y/n)," Erwin grinned as his protege rolled her eyes, "you have the opportunity to go to so many new places. It's only appropriate you enjoy the most out of them. Let us know if you find a good honeymoon spot for Hanji and I."

 

        "Tch, we're your travel guides now?" Levi smirked.

 

        "You're more than that! You're our food connoisseurs!  Connie and I want a box of snacks every month you're gone!" Sasha demanded.

 

        "More important than that, if you go to museum and science institutes, I expect a stolen notebook!" Hanji's eyes glinted with insanity, one you only saw when knowledge was involved.

 

        "Are you trying to make us fugitives?" Levi sighed, casting a bored look to Levi.

 

        "If that's what you want to call helping a fellow scientist, sure!"

       

        The goodbye feeling came when it was 30 minutes before boarding. The group walked (Y/n) and Levi to the security checkpoint. Furlan and Isabel hugged Levi tearfully, and Levi had to admit, he was getting teary eyed.

 

        "You better hurry up!" Isabel hiccuped, "A year at most, okay?"

 

        "And message us everyday!" Furlan smiled, but the tears running down his cheeks gave him away.

 

        "I know." Levi swallowed, hugging his closest friends to him as they cried. This was the first time they had to say goodbye in this lifetime.

 

        "Casten, oh come on, don't cry!" (Y/n) shushed her brother as he pulled her into a tight hug, tears rushing down his cheeks.

 

        "I told myself I wouldn't cry when the time came," Casten choked out, "but this is the furthest you'll ever be from me. And I know it's illogical because you're coming back and-"

 

        "Feelings aren't logical, Cas, let it out." (Y/n) soothed, pulling away and smiling at her brother.

 

        Cas stepped back and allowed his parents time with his sister and (Y/n) couldn't help but feel touched when she saw tears dripping down their faces.  Before she knew it, she was crying too.

 

        "Mamma, Pappa," She murmured, hugging them both tightly. 

 

        "(Y/n), I know we haven't been the best parents," Natan (L/n) started, "there are things we've regretted saying. Disowning you when you chose to pursue journalism instead of college, ignoring your letters, leaving you alone for more Christmases, New Years, your birthday...but you'll never understand how proud of you we are." The older man was barely able to get out words, so his wife took over.

 

        "What he's trying to say is, we're sorry it's so overdue, but we're so proud of you and we love you so much. We want you to have the happiest life possible, we want you to see the world, and we want to pursue all your dreams even if it's across the globe," Else (L/n) smiled, her tears running down her cheeks as she brushed away her daughter's tears, "we no longer want to control any aspect of your life, we just pray you'll allow us a space in your heart and life as long as you live."

       

         (Y/n) couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips as she hugged her parents again. In all honesty, a simple "I love you" or "I'm proud of you" would've been enough to bring her to tears. They were words she never thought she'd hear after choosing to work for Erwin and throwing out her parents dreams of becoming a millionaire after attending Harvard just to become a struggling journalist. She didn't want to admit that there were nights she couldn't sleep because her family rejected her and she wondered if she was doing the right thing. And for the first time in seemingly forever, (Y/n) knew she was doing the right thing by taking this job, 

 

        "I love you two so much, and there will always be a space for you." (Y/n) reassured, feeling her parents tears soak her hair and shirt. She couldn't bring herself to mind. 

 

        They pulled away after a minute, her father smiled brightly at her, "Better go get them, Kiddo, someone has to tell our story." 

 

        And with last hugs from the rest of the group, the couple waved before going through the security checkpoint. Right before (Y/n) entered the scanner, she saw the group still behind the security ropes, all smiling brightly and waving. With one last wave, she followed Levi.

 

        After placing their shoes back on and collecting their bags, the couple looked at each other.

 

        "Are you ready?" Levi asked, holding a hand out to his girlfriend.

 

        "When have I not?" (Y/n) teased back, taking the hand held out to her.

 

        Humanity needed the truth, and they would stop at nothing to find it.

 

 

 

 

        Their luggage wheeled smoothly on the linoleum floor as they walked through the Japanese airport. (Y/n) and Levi had just finished taking their first selfie of their job and sending it to everyone they knew, before trying to find their host. 

 

        "He better not have bailed." Levi grumbled as they looked around. 

 

        "Of course not. Maybe he's a little late." (Y/n) shrugged.

 

        And in a sea of nicely dressed people with signs, was a simple man in a cream colored t shirt, baggy jeans, and loose jacket, black hair that was fairly long and bangs lighting dusting his forehead, he held a sign with their names on it. 

 

        "There he is!" (Y/n) cheered, pulling Levi along and waving at the man, delighting in the fact he smiled back and waved.

 

        "(Y/n) (L/n) and Heichou Levi Ackerman!" The man greeted, shaking their hands, "it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hajime Isayama,  the artist who contacted Erwin. I've heard so many great things about both of you." His English wasn't the best, but was still understandable.

 

        Quickly recalling phrases from the two years of Japanese she took in highschool, (Y/n) replied back in broken Japanese, Isayama didn't seem to mind, "It is nice to meet you too. We're very excited to work with you."

 

        And the job began there, in that tiny airport with the quiet artist, the reporter, and the Corporal.


	27. Wedding

_Two months later_

 

        "Leviiiii? Levi! Come on! You have to start getting ready!" Levi's gray eyes opened, before the man pretended to yawn. The truth was he had been awake for about an hour, but spent that time watching his girlfriend sleep. He's had the luxury of seeing her wake up in so many new places. His bed in his old apartment, their bed in their current apartment, in their room in Isayama's home, in a hotel in Germany, and now at an extremely fancy hotel miles away from where they first met in their second life. But no matter where they were, Levi always knew he was waking up in heaven as long as he saw her snoring, drooling face.

 

        "Five more minutes." He grumbled, smirking at (Y/n)'s pout, gently running his hands up and down her sides, knowing how squeamish it made her. 

 

        "We don't have five minutes," (Y/n) whined, rolling off his lap and kneeling on the bed with crossed arms, "it's Hanji's and Erwin's weddings! We need to make sure everyone and everything is ready! Come oooooon!"

 

        Levi chuckled, grabbing his phone before sitting up and wrapping an arm around his frantic girlfriend. "Selfie first." He said, smiling lightly. He had made a tradition of taking a selfie in every new bed they woke up on, not only because he loved seeing her make funny faces and pretty smiles at the camera, but because he realized the value of memories after realizing the search to find memories of the Titan Era would be long, and he realized he was afraid of forgetting or being forgotten.

 

        After taking the picture, the two immediately set into getting ready. Over the past few months, the two had seamlessly fallen into a daily routine. If they were too tired the night before, then a quick shower in the morning, followed by brushing their teeth together, getting dressed together,  and a quick breakfast on their way to work. Today was no different. 

 

        "Zip me up, please!" (Y/n) chirped, turning in her black dress, and holding up the front as Levi slowly moved the zipper up so it wouldn't pinch her skin. After, he grabbed her by the waist and placed a kiss on her cheek, only to be greeted by a playful smile, "Oh come on, don't ruin my blush this early! The ceremony hasn't even started!" 

 

         "Can't help myself around you." He teased, but they both knew there was raw truth in his words.

 

        "Well you better! Because we have to make sure everything's in order before you go cheer on Erwin and I calm Hanji! Oh and don't forget to pick up Isayama from his room!" (Y/n) reminded, jabbing a painted finger on his chest, before sauntering over to a shopping bag with the new heels Levi bought for her. 

 

        Levi rolled his eyes lightly before continuing to tie his tie. It didn't matter the circumstance or where they were, there was always work to be done. But he knew that as long as he had her at his side, it would never really feel like work. Work wasn't fun and full of kisses and teasing. 

 

 

 

        "I never thought I would get married." The confession drew (Y/n)'s attention away from straightening her friend's gown.  Hanji, the busy scientist, who either had insane grins or a serious frown, now had a peaceful smile as she gazed at herself in the mirror. "Everyone always saw the insane scientist who wanted nothing more than to exploit everything related to Titans," Hanji chuckled, "and maybe that's what I was back then. It's only after the walls fell I realized that I was a human too, and I was alone. But all of a sudden...a second chance and Erwin comes into my life. It's amazing, (Y/n), love is so strange but amazing."  

 

        (Y/n) couldn't but smile at the bliss coating her quiet voice as Hanji gently touched her reflection. "I'm so happy for you, Hanji, and I know Erwin will make you a happy bride."  (Y/n) reassured, before continuing to straighten out her gown. "Are you scared?"

 

        "It was at first," Hanji admitted, "when I realized my life or my work wasn't so the only thing that mattered. When I found myself worrying if he was well, if he had eaten, if he looked at any girl the way he looked at me, if he was okay with me talking to other guys, if he was okay with me being so focused on my work. But he made loving him so easy. The scariest part is when I saw he loved me no matter what I did, how I acted, or how I responded." (Y/n) could've sworn Hanji's eyes were tearing up. "After living through a godless, loveless, world, where you just did your best to survive the day and had to throw away lives to advance. To have someone unconditionally love you. There's so many strange things about our world, but that's easily the most strange but also...magical."

 

        "Hanji....that's so beautiful." (Y/n) said, completely in awe at her friend's word. She always knew Hanji had a brilliant mind, but she had always thought it was limited to science. (Y/n) couldn't help but feel guilty for being so wrong. 

 

        "I used to wonder how Levi could prize you above anything else in his life," Hanji admitted, "but I finally understand."

 

        It was quiet as (Y/n) continued to fix Hanji's gown, but both of them were smiling. No words were needed to convey the connection and meaningfulness of the moment. 

 

        "Hanji," (Y/n) said, after finishing the final touches, "you're the most beautiful bride in the world. Erwin is so lucky to have you." 

 

        The two hugged, before (Y/n) left, leaving the bride blushing and  happy.

 

 

 

        "What took you so long?" Levi murmured, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist as she sat next to him,  "I was beginning to think you got wedding nerves and stood me up." 

 

        "Have I ever told you that I love you?" (Y/n) asked, looking up into Levi's eyes seriously.

 

        "Everyday...and I love you too." Levi reminded, gently pinching her side. 

 

        "I love the way you pretend to wake up even though I know you wake up earlier and watch me sleep, I love the way your eyes narrow when you read something and are piecing things together, I love the way your eyes light up when you see Isabel and Furlan, I love the sound of you breathing when you're in deep sleep, and I love the way you do small things to make me happy behind my back from refilling the soap dispenser to holding me tightly for the rest of the night when I have nightmares," (Y/n) took a deep breath, gazing lovingly up at her boyfriend as his eyes widened, "and I fall a little more in love with you each day, so the list of reasons constantly expand. Those are a fraction of things up the top of my head."

 

        Levi stared at her, the only thing giving away his shock was his widened eyes and slightly gaping mouth. It took him a minute, but he was able to slowly formulate his thoughts. "I've dreamed of you almost everyday of my life. Some of them were good dreams, and some of them were terrible. I knew you were the most perfect person alive before I met you," Levi sighed, pulling her a little closer, "and on the nights I wanted to die, just thinking of you made me want to live. I never thought I'd be sitting here with you, spilling your heart out in the most cliche and sappy manner...and I can't even say this is a dream come true because not even my dreams were wild enough to come up with this. You'll never really understand how much you mean to me, and I love you will never be enough to summarize it either. So take my word for it. And don't make me cry at someone else's wedding." Levi quickly dabbed his eyes, he didn't want anyone thinking he was  this emotional for Commander Eyebrows's wedding of all things. 

 

        "Is it okay if I make you cry at our wedding?" (Y/n) teased.

 

        Before Levi could reply, the piano started playing, signalling the wedding would start any minute. "Thank you for loving me." (Y/n) quickly whispered as everyone stood up to watch Hanji walk down the aisle.

 

        Before Levi could reply, they were both whacked by the paper programs, "Shhh, she's about to walk the aisle." Isayama hissed. 

 

 


	28. 28. Finally Mine

        "It was a pleasure to work with both of you, in all my lives I never dreamed I'd get to meet two of the most influential people." Isayama smiled, shaking both Levi and (Y/n)'s hands. A year and a half, they'd been gathering as much information as possible for a year and a half. There were times where they thought the job would never end, that there were most loose ends to tie, and more things to find. The job had taken them to Germany, the Netherlands, Denmark, the Czech Republic, France, and Austria. Sometimes they found a gold mine of evidence, sometimes they found nothing, but nevertheless there was progress. And the project ended in Hannover Airport, saying goodbye to someone who had become a close friend to Levi and her. He promised to keep in touch and send sketches and drafts of his work, he also promised to send them free copies. So with a more tearful goodbye than the trio cared to admit, they hugged the young Japanese man and watched as he walked to the security checkpoint with bags full of a year's worth of clothes and journals and artifacts of the past.

 

        "I never thought we'd see this day." Levi admitted, when the man faded from view, his gray eyes expressed happiness where a smile could not.  Standing in that airport, (Y/n) couldn't help but see the Titan Era Levi. Up until their trip to Germany, she had never seen him wear his cravat since the war, and paired with simple black pants, a coat, and a plain button up shirt. If it weren't for the airport surrounding us and the people texting on their phones, (Y/n) could've believed they were standing in the Survey Corps HQ. Her, with his cup of tea, and him, with a stack of papers that could rival his height. 

 

        "I've had nightmares ever since I gained back my memories, but every time we found an artifact, a journal entry, or someone who remembered, they seem to gradually go away and now they're gone." (Y/n) confessed, and looking around the German airport, all the evidence of the hardships they endured were erased. Everything that we killed and died for were in our hearts and Isayama's bag, and it felt right. "It's nice to have evidence outside of ourselves that we were alive," I mused, "it doesn't need to be seen. But to know there was a cause we had to live and die for, and a time where everyday was precious. It was hell, but I think it's the most important time of my life. I'm glad to know I meant the world to the world even if it didn't seem like it at the time."

 

        (Y/n) watched his lips carefully pull into a smile and felt rough hands grasp mine, "I know we were looking for things from the past, but every time we found something I just felt myself letting go of all this fucking anger and hate. It's the same feeling I get when I see you smile." 

 

        (Y/n) didn't know if she was laughing at his cheesiness, or the way he hugged her tightly, or the feeling of utmost freedom, but knew there was no place she'd rather be than in his arms in the crowded airport on a cold German night.

 

        "Are you up for a walk? There's something I have to show you." Levi said cryptically, pulling away, not even waiting for an answer as he dragged her out the doors. She let him lead her through the streets, not paying attention to anything except the tighter than normal grip of his now clammy hand, and the way his shoulders were tensed. He was nervous. But (Y/n) trusted him more than anyone in the world, so I knew there was no need for her to be nervous. 

 

        Even when he led her to a dark alleyway. 

 

        "Do you know where we are?" Levi asked, leading her to the middle of the dark alleyway, with only a flickering light on the side of the building to illuminate it.

 

        "An alleyway in Germany?" (Y/n) couldn't help but laugh lightly. What was he doing?

 

        "Sure, but it's more than that," Levi lectured stepping back and spreading his arms, "through both of my lives, alleyways have always been considered a safe spot for me. It made it easy to run from Military Police and a great place to rob people. But 2 years ago, it became something even better." Levi let a smile grace his face and I couldn't help but smile back despite my confusion, "2 years ago, in the darkest part of my life, a light came on. 2 years ago, you found me in an alleyway. I knew I was supposed to rob you, that everything in your purse and that beautiful coat of yours were worth more than my life, but when I saw you looked like the most amazing girl in my dreams, I knew I couldn't do it. I wasn't planning on looking for you, but I realized when there was a possibility you were real, I couldn't help myself. I saw your dejected look when I tried walking away from the cafe and I realized in less than 5 minutes you regained your position in my life effortlessly and I was hooked. Seeing you alive in from that alleyway is one of the greatest moments of my life." His eyes were getting glassy and without realizing it, mine were too. "I know it wasn't easy on you, Angel, I know there was nothing good in me, but  you gave me everything you possibly could to get my life back on track, and you did everything for Isabel and Furlan too, three complete strangers. You'll never know how much it means to me and how important you are to my life, but this is the best way." 

 

        Levi Ackerman got down on one knee. "2 years ago, you brought me back to life in alleyway. Now, I'm hoping you could promise to stay in my life forever in slightly cleaner alleyway," Levi took a deep breath, pulling out a black velvet box and popping it open, a braided rose gold ring with a yellow beryl diamond on top, "(Y/n) (L/n), will you marry me?"

 

        Tears dripped down the young woman's face. The wind blowing her (h/c) hair as she looked down at the gray eyed man with a fearful expression. She had no doubt in the world he loved her more than anything and knew in her heart she couldn't love anyone more than she loved Levi. But it was surreal. A real ring, a carefully thought out proposal, in a sentimental place for both of them. It was more than she could ever asked for. And never had (Y/n) felt more free as she promised her life to another. "It took you long enough," the girl choked out, smiling through her tears, "of course, Levi, I love you so much!" 

 

        She couldn't help the way her heart raced even faster as Levi's eyes teared up and she felt the cool engagement ring slip onto her finger before he stood up quickly and pressed a kiss against her lips. It was a kiss with mingling tears and unrestrained love, and it was the most amazing one either had ever had. When they pulled away, they couldn't help but laugh at the other ones teary eyes. 

 

        "Thank you, for giving me a chance when the world couldn't. And thank you for being mine." Levi whispered, pressing his forehead against hers and caressing her cheeks.

 

        "Thank you for finding me, I was starting to think I could never be loved." (Y/n) laughed, a wet choking sound coming from her throat.

 

        The two hugged in the alleyway, the light no longer flickering. Neither of them knew what the future would hold, but they were simply happy to have each other.

 

 

 

 

**_Hi guys, so sorry for the delay! Two chapters left, I hope you enjoyed this one! ♥_ **


	29. Mini Valentines Day Special

  He knew (Y/n) loved tradition. So Levi respected the fact he couldn't see her in her gown anytime before her wedding, so he settled for the next best thing.

 

        "Are you still there?" He found himself asking the birch wood door, pressing his forehead against it. It was a stupid question, he knew there were no other doors to her dressing room, and that she was probably more nervous than he.

 

        "Yeah," he heard her fond voice chime back, "I'm here."

 

        "Second thoughts?" He asked, it wasn't unlikely. He read about pre wedding jitters and could easily imagine (Y/n) having them. This day would change both of their lives, and he needed to know if she was ready. He had always been ready and his only fear was that she'd back out, but he couldn't be selfish. She deserved all the chances in the world.

 

        The door suddenly flung open, and a pretty manicured hand grabbed him and dragged him into the room, he felt a soft hand cover his eyes and couldn't help the smile that broke through his face. "Turn for me." Her voice said, with such assurance he couldn't help but listen. A soft silk cloth wrapped over it's head and was tied at the back, before he was turned back around, gentle hands wrapping themselves around his  his neck and his fiance's body pressing itself against his body. He couldn't help but let his hands wander, gently feeling the cloth of his fiance's white dress. 

 

        "I'll never have second thoughts about you." Her voice held utmost sincerity and her passion was evident through the kiss she placed on his lips. Levi didn't need to see her to know she meant every word. 

 

        "It's okay to be nervous," he reassured, "marriage is a big step. Besides, I'm no Prince Charming, if anything-"

 

        "Do you not want to get married?" The hurt tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed, and his eyes widened behind the improvised mask.

 

        "I love you with all my heart, of course I do. I've been sure since we first met. But you're a little younger than I am, more of a life to live, more people to meet and-"

 

        "Too bad there's no one to compare to you." He heard her chuckle, before another kiss was placed on his lips. "If you love me, and I love you, it would be a crime against love if we didn't stay together."

 

        "You're right." He murmured and felt the mask come off, and his breath was nearly stolen away as he found himself standing in front of the most beautiful girl in the world- his fiance. "I thought you didn't-"

 

        "No fun in the traditional method, and I missed your eyes." She giggled, and Levi's eyes were drawn to her perfectly done eyes and the red of her cheeks. 

 

        "You won't have to after tonight, you'll see them everyday." He reassured, hugging (Y/n) close to his chest.

 

        They stayed like that until Hanji screamed at them. 

 

 

 

 

 

        (Y/n) (L/n) had never been happier to see two lines in her life. The small device in her hands felt warm and she couldn't help but place a hand over her stomach and laugh. She'd be lying if she said it was a surprise, Levi and her had been trying for months now and for the past week she had been suffering from morning sickness. Without hesitation she stood from the bathroom and bounded outside, surprisingly Levi who had been planning to knock.

 

        The way his eyes widened as his eyes zeroed in on the same two lines, along with the way his jaw dropped, let (Y/n) know everything she needed to know about Levi's reactions. The way his knees dropped and a loving look get sent up to her, the way his cold hands gently crept under her shirt and gently caressed her stomach, and the way his lips pressed a kiss over where their baby would be...no words were needed to express how happy he was. 

        

        "I love you." Levi's thick voice pierced the air as unshed tears glistened in his eyes, and for once, (Y/n) didn't know who he was talking to. And that was more than okay.

 

 

 

 

 

        "Do you like her?" Levi asked, as Erwin couldn't take his eyes off the small bundle in his arms. A tuft of black hair, a small nose, chubby cheeks, and eyes shut peacefully, the baby snoozed peacefully in the larger man's arms, wrapped tightly in a dark green blanket.

 

        "She's beautiful, I'm surprised you could produce something so..." Erwin didn't have the words to described how in awe he was at the small child content in his arms.

 

        "Adriana, (Y/n) named her Adriana. Her full name is Adriana Else Ackerman." Levi explained, gently smoothing the matching black hair, loving the sound of his daughter cooing. 

 

        "That's a beautiful name, I can already tell she'll grow up to be a beautiful young woman." Erwin smiled, looking at Levi with full honesty and happiness.

 

        "Well, you'll be able to watch her grow. After all, you are her godfather." Levi smirked, especially as the man's eyes went even wider.

 

        "Godfather?" And before Erwin could help it, salty tears dripped down his face as he cradled the little girl closely.

 

        "(Y/n) and I have trust you all our lives, and we hope our daughter can have the same privilege as we did. " Levi justified, scowling slightly as he saw Erwin's tears begin dripping on  _his_ daughter. "Please stop crying on my daughter." Levi hissed, taking his daughter back gently as Erwin wiped tears off his face as his shoulders trembled. 

 

        "You have no idea how much this means to me." Erwin explained, looking at Adriana with an even brighter light in his eyes.

 

        "I do, which is why other than myself and (Y/n), I'm trusting you with my daughter's life and happiness. You won't let me down." Levi assured, as Erwin's big hands gently wiped his own tears off his goddaughter's face.

 

        It was silent for a few moments before Erwin leaned down to the baby and whispered, "I'm going to spoil you rotten."

 

        Levi only mildly regretted his choice.

 

Hey guys! Just a small mini chapter to tie you over to the end! Only one more and this story will officially be concluded! Thank you so much for sticking around this long. 

 

 


	30. 30. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of the story!

     "Don't bike too far though and no crossing streets without Mommy or Daddy." Levi gently reminded, ruffling his daughter's hair before Adriana biked ahead of him. She had just recently learned how to ride without training wheels, and since then every other day the Ackermans would tail their daughter as she rode ahead. 

 

        "And you thought wouldn't be a good father." (Y/n) teased, gently squeezing his hand and grinning up at him. Five years had passed since the day they got married and had their daughter, yet time seemingly had no effect on his beautiful wife. Her eyes still shone with joy when she looked at him, and her hair was still silky smooth when he'd lean over to press a kiss to her head. 

 

        Levi shot a small smile in her direction, gently drawing circles over his wife's hand. "There's a lot of things I thought were impossible that you made come true. A family being the craziest." Levi turned his head to his daughter who was waiting up ahead, an excited gleam in her gray eyes. It was true, he had never seen himself as a father. He was lucky enough to be blessed with a perfect wife and daughter, neither were difficult in anyway and were very patient with him. 

 

        As they reached the end of the block, Adriana grinned before biking across to the next block as they walked behind her. "We'll have to tell Adri eventually." (Y/n) reminded, her eyes shining with love for her daughter. 

 

        "I was thinking of just showing her Isayama's manga. But right now they might be too scary for her, the guy doesn't pull back his punches when it comes to the reality of our lives." Levi mused. But Adriana Ackerman was still five years old. "There'll be a time where we'll sit down an tell her everything. Not just about the Titans and the Walls. But our lives. Eventually she'll need to know Daddy was an expert thief and titan slaughterer, and Mommy was a war goddess and a casualty. But right now, let's give her the childhood neither of us had." Levi concluded, looking into the proud eyes of his wife.

 

        "You're right..for once. I never had a dog as a child, and neither did you. We should adopt one." (Y/n) laughed as Levi groaned.

 

        "I honestly don't understand you or Adri's obsession with dogs. They drool, they bark, and their tails are deadly. But I know, I promised we'd look at the shelter this weekend." Levi grumbled.

 

        "Mommy, are you annoying Daddy again?" Adriana laughed, waiting at the next corner for her parents.

 

        "I'm just reminding Daddy he promised to get us a dog!" (Y/n) grinned,before pressing an affectionate kiss to his cheek.

 

        "Thanks again, Daddy!" Adriana giggled, getting off her bike to go hug Levi's leg.

 

        In the afternoon sun, in the middle of the sidewalk, Levi basked in the affection of his family. In the corner of his eye, he spotted an alleyway. 

 

        There was a time in Levi's life where things appeared to be ending, he lived by stealing, and every moment was a miracle to even be alive. Glancing down at his grinning daughter, and feeling the warm lips of his wife, he knew that his life had just begun. There were still miles of adventures to chase, mountain climbs and downfalls. Not everything would be easy and his problems then would be very different from his problem's now, but he was sure he could handle it. After all, (Y/n) (L/n) was at his side again.

 

        The End.

 

Thank you so much for sticking around to the end of this story, right now I'm currently in the process of publishing a short Dick Grayson story and maybe another AoT one. If you have any suggestions for one shots or stories, please let me know as I'm considering taking requests!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me despite how long it took to update and the sheer amount of chapters I threw at everyone in such a short time! I am considering taking requests of AoT and DC related stories, please message or comment if you'd like me to take your idea into consideration

**Author's Note:**

> This work was not stolen, I imported it from quotev to this new account to give the story more exposure. Thank you for all the support on both accounts, and this would not be possible without the helpful criticism and excited comments from readers.


End file.
